Map Your Own Destiny
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Post-stars. Many old enemies have returned, the senshi are losing their will to fight. Usagi needs help. And a secret is revealed from the Silver Millenium, regarding Serenity's "Elite Guard" who are they? do they even remember their duty?
1. Shooting Stars

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a Sei/Usa fic, with a female Star Fighter, so if you hate that kind of thing, perhaps you shouldn't be reading this.

**Chapter One**: Shooting stars.

After the Galaxia battle and Usagi' s goodbyes to the Star Lights, she went home and slept. Usagi longed for rest. Her body ached, her mind spun from trying to sort things out, but most of all, her heart hurt. More so than when Mamoru went to America. More so than when he didn't return her letters or calls. More so than when she found out that he was dead. Usagi stayed home in her room all alone. Luna tried talking with her, but to no avail. Usagi paid the black cat no attention. Usagi listened to Three Lights music nonstop, desperately hoping for a hidden message from Seiya. She never found it. Later, she would realize, how could she? She had been listening to a recording, from a studio.. and the only message that could have been hidden was one for Kakyuu. Usagi was a bit jealous. It was several days before Usagi could pull herself together. In those days of moping around was when Usagi realized just how hard Sailor Star Fighter defended her in that final hour. More than Mamoru ever did, or possibly even could. It wasn't Mamoru' s fault, Usagi knew that very well but...Fighter refused to give up, and refused to let Usagi give up, either. Usagi deeply regretted not thanking her properly. She regretted not properly getting to know each other the way they promised, as well. But hadn't she? She had understood much about Star Fighter and the Starlights during that battle. Why they were so cold..except for maybe Seiya. Why they were so determined...why they sang. Why their hearts were so heavy with guilt. Even.. why they loved their princess so. The day Usagi finally got her act together and left her room was a Monday. School wouldn't resume for a while. It had been severely destroyed by Galaxia's wrath. Usagi was startled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up...Mamo-chan!

"Glad to see you're finally up," He said cheerily.

"Yeah.." Usagi scratched the back of her head, a goofy smile illuminated her face. Her stomach rumbled, and Mamoru laughed as he always did when she was hungry.

"Come on, I'll treat you," he said, winking at her.

"Lucky!" She shouted, clinging to him.

"What shall we get? Pizza? Noodles?" he asked.

"Dumplings!" She exclaimed with a toothy grin, squeezing his arm tighter.

"Hey, hey." He said affectionately.

The next few days went by slowly and uneventfully. Usagi and Mamoru spent every waking moment together, reuniting and listening to Usagi' s rendition of the events that occurred. One night, while sitting in a park Mamoru asked,

"Were you lonely with out me?"

"Of course!" was her cheerful reply. Mamoru swore he could hear the words she'd say before she even said them. So predictable.

"You seem to have made out okay, I'm glad,"

"Rei, Minako. Makoto, Ami...made me feel less alone,"

"They're great friends to have," He agreed.

"But...when I was my saddest...when I thought I couldn't go on...that I had to give up..."

Usagi eyed him carefully. He was listening intently.

"Seiya would appear and cheer me up," she paused, "he's what really helped me keep at it."

"I'm glad th-" Mamoru was cut off.

An ear piercing scream broke the stillness of the night. Nodding at another in agreement, they headed towards the noise.

"Give me your energy, the fire that burns in your soul!" said a strange looking monster, resembling a candle was draining a girl's energy. Tucking behind a water fountain, Usagi prepared to fight once more.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Sailor Moon didn't see Mamoru anywhere, but did not think about that until later.

"Attacking a maiden on a moonlit walk is unforgivable! Agent of love and justice, pretty girl in a Sailor Suit, Sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" she said her usual skit and posed. The monster threw two balls of energy at her, she dodged both easily.

"Nothing compared to Galaxia." she said.

She reached for her scepter, but it was gone. Destroyed in the battle against Galaxia, she remembered.

"Not good...definitely not good..." She said.

_Smack_. She was thrown backwards onto the ground.

"Shoot." She tried to stand up, but couldn't. Another ball of energy raced towards her. Then, on top of a streetlamp she saw...**him**. With a rustle of his cape he leapt forward and protected her with his own body. He fell to the ground and lay still, the guardian of the Earth.

"Sailor Moon, you have no choice but to run!!" he managed to spit out. She stood there a moment, tears in her eyes not wanting to leave, then took off to the trees. Using her communicator, she contacted the others.

"What? How Bothersome, Usagi." Rei said.

"I'll be right there!" Minako chirped.

"I'll come as quickly as possible." Makoto said.

Ami could not be reached.

Usagi sighed and looked to the sky. "Seiya..." she whispered, "Where are you when I need you?"

She heard Mamoru scream in pain and tears welled in her eyes. She ran back to him. He was laying on the g round, handsomely spread out. She listened to him breathing...just barely. His body was already getting cold.

"Mamo-chan..I love you." she whimpered, clutching on to him. The monster advanced.

"You will now give me your energy!"

"Hold it right there!"

Sailor Moon looked at the interruption. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus,and Sailor Jupiter stood in the moonlight.

"Sailor of fire and passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of mars I will punish you!"

"Venus...love and beauty shock!"

The monster stumbled in its run towards the Sailor Senshi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The monster dropped to it's knees.

"Mars flame sniper!"

The monster struggled, slowly standing up.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.

"I can't." She whined.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"The scepter, was destroyed." She told them.

"It can't be..." Mars trailed off.

"Deep...Submerge!"

"World...Shaking!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three attacks combined and turned the monster to dust.

"Uranus! Pluto! Neptune!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Hey, koneko-chan." Uranus said playfully.

"I must return." Pluto said, garnet orb glowing.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Someone is trying to enter the solar system." Pluto said, quietly disappearing.

"Sailor Moon, be careful if you can't fight anymore." Neptune said.

"I will do my best to protect you, but.." Uranus trailed off, the one she was talking to wasn't paying any attention. She was instead, clutching onto Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, hang in there, wake up please!"

The others came over, but remained at a distance.

"He's not waking up!" Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face.

"Call an ambulance." Rei said quietly.

At the hospital:

Usagi sat at Mamoru's bedside for hours holding his hand.

"Please Mamoru, wake up! I love you!" she cried.

The nurses found nothing wrong with him. But, he would not wake up. She fell asleep there, crying at his side. Early in the morning the nurse told Usagi to leave so doctors could perform tests. At home, Usagi listened to Three Lights music for hours. She sang with Seiya, wishing he was there to receive her message of loneliness.

"I wonder what Ami-chan's doing." she said to herself suddenly. Ami Mizuno always had a way of explaining things to keep Usagi going, so she decided to call. The answering machine picked up.

"Hi Ami-chan, it's Usagi! Call me back, bye!" She hung up and flopped backwards onto the floor. Usagi lay there for a while, until her mother came in.

"Usagi! You're going to school tomorrow. I got a letter from Rei's school saying until Juuban High is restored, you can attend there.

"What?" Usagi sweat dropped as she gave her mom a silly face.

That night Usagi looked out her window at the stars, hoping to find a shooting one to wish on. She fell asleep before she found one. The next morning Usagi woke up at 8:00 a.m. Lazily, she looked at the clock, then screamed.

"Rei's going to make fun of me for being so late!"

She dressed quickly, pulling her socks on as she stumbled down the hall. She grabbed her lunch and bag and ran out the door. She arrived to school at 8:30. Half an hour late. Usagi walked in, meekly.

"Tsukino Usagi, right?" the teacher asked.

"Yes." Usagi said, embarrassed. Rei was going to tease her for days about this.

"Welcome to our class. You may sit anywhere you like."

Usagi obediently found a seat and sat in it.

"Tsukino-san?" The teacher asked.

"Yes?"

"Have fun mopping after school." t he teacher said, writing something on the chalkboard.

Usagi' s head hit the desk in defeat. She could hear Rei giggling at her. Usagi balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Rei in spite.

"What the?" Rei yelled, standing up.

"Miss Hino, thank you for volunteering to help Miss Tsukino after school today." the teacher said.

Rei' s face turned red in anger. Usagi' s thoughts drifted to Mamoru. Her heart ached. When would he wake up? She missed him already. When you miss someone...it's your heart saying you need that person in your life, she thought. Before long, the bell rang,and she proceeded to mop the room with Rei. She kept her head down, worrying about Mamo-chan, being unable to fight..and strangely enough, Seiya.

"Cheer up, Usagi." Rei said, trying her hardest.

"How? With Mamo-chan like this will Crystal Tokyo ever be formed? What about Chibi-usa?"

"The fact that you met Chibi-Usa means that you and Mamoru made it to the future." Rei smiled.

"Maybe you're right." Usagi murmured.

"Hey look, we're done! Let's go to crown for a milkshake, my treat!"

Blurry eyed, Usagi said "Thank you Rei-chan!"


	2. Missing You

**Chapter Two:** Missing you.

The pair made their way to Crown, after taking their seats Usagi asked Rei about something that had been bothering her.

"Rei-chan, have you heard from Ami-chan?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't heard from her...or seen her."

"Hey guys!" Minako said, sitting with them.

"Minako-chan, where'd you come from?" Usagi asked.

"Never mind that! Remember that idol contest I won? The producer said if I didn't start soon, he'd take the second place winner instead! So as of today, I am officially an idol!"

"Minako-chan, that's great that you're following your dream," Usagi said to encourage her friend.

"But, I can't be a Sailor Senshi anymore," Minako said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, in surprising control of her temper.

"My transformation pen, it vanished.."

"You lost it? Baka!" Rei scolded.

"No..it disintegrated in my hands."

"How?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"I don't know.. Oh no! I'm late! Goodbye, everyone. My new life starts today! Thanks for being such great friends!" She stood up suddenly, blowing them a kiss and running out the door before she could cry.

"Everyone is following their dreams," Usagi said.

"All but you. Usagi, what is it you want?" Rei asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Don't worry, I"m sure you'll find it." Rei encouraged.

"Right."

Over the next few months, everything changed. Mamoru was still in the hospital, and there was no sign of Ami anywhere. Minako's first single was out, and Usagi listened to it often, completely forgetting about Three Lights. She could feel the warmth of her friend, she knew Minako was singing for her. Rei managed to get the part of a mysterious priestess in a movie, and overnight became a star. But, Usagi was still just Usagi. Juuban High was restored, and she sat in the same seat as always, with a sketch of her and Mamoru on the desk. Sometimes she stared at the door, wishing one of her friends would walk in. Minako..Rei.. maybe even Ami, who she still hadn't heard from. Minako and Rei sent her letters whenever they had the chance. Usagi would always reply saying she was having fun learning to cook from Makoto or how much of a perfectionist Michiru was when it came to violin. Despite these distractions, Usagi was lonely. She longed for the days when they all hung out at Rei's shrine and studied. Or ate cookies and read manga, like Usagi almost always did. She almost began to miss fighting against evil with everyone.. at least they were always together. But deep down, she knew she couldn't possibly be so selfish. For months Usagi was diligent in visiting Mamoru every day, but it gradually became less and less. He was making no improvement. In her heart, she knew he would never wake up from his coma. Usagi thought back to the conversation she had with Rei at crown all those months ago.

-Flashback-

"I'm sure you'll find it."

-End Flashback-

My own dream, Usagi wondered, I don't have one. Mamoru won't wake up, so Chibi-usa cannot exist. The only thing I want, is someone at my side. Someone who can make me laugh again. Mako-chan and Michiru-chan try, but..Michiru is busy guarding the solar system with Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. Mako.. she's president of the cooking club now. Last week they placed first in a competition against other schools in Japan. Everyone...their dreams are coming true...Except for-

_Smack_

Usagi bumped into a guy much taller than her. He was warm and gentle, like _him_. She looked up and stared. Midnight blue eyes shone at her, slithering black hair framed his face.

"Sei-" she started.

"Watch where you're going, you klutz!" The guy said, sulking off. It wasn't _him._ How could it be? The _him_ she was referring to was light years away. Living his own life, defending his princess. Usagi had given up on seeing him again. Usagi didn't star gaze anymore, she didn't have any wishes or dreams. Only disappointment. Her star seed lost it's brilliance.

On Kinmoku:

Princess Kakyuu sighed. A star was fading, losing it's luster. Star Fighter, since returning, hadn't been enthusiastic at all. She helped rebuild, which made her happy to see her home looking glorious once again but... it was short lived. No one could keep her in a good mood for long.

"You miss her, the one with the bright star seed." Kakyuu said gently.

"I'm sorry...I felt so alive when I was with her, and now everything feels dark and dreary. Like a dull dream I can't wake from." Star Fighter said.

"While in her room, hidden in that incense burner, I learned much about her. She is brilliant, like warm sunlight. But, Star Fighter, your paths don't cross. You're needed here, she's needed there. Please let go of your feelings for her," Kakyuu said as she left. "Somethings are better forgotten."

"Odango, I won't forget you, ever." Star Fighter said to herself.

On Earth:

Usagi sat in her room, petting Luna.

"Hey Luna, if Mamoru stays in this condition, how will Crystal Tokyo form?"

"I don't know, that's a question only Setsuna can answer." Luna said.

Usagi didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up. She had had a strange dream. In it, she saw Setsuna-Sailor Pluto.

"Usagi, your future has always been set in stone for you. But in this instant, you are free to map your own destiny." Pluto told her.

"What about Crystal Tokyo? Mamoru? Chibi-usa? If I change things, they won't happen!"

"Neo-Queen Serenity is you in your next life, in your next life you will marry Endymion, have Chibi-usa and rule Crystal Tokyo. The threat to this world is gone, you are no longer a senshi. Do what you will with this life."

Usagi woke up. What a strange dream, she thought. Looking out her window, she saw a lone shooting star.

"Seiya... I'm all alone now. I wish you were here."

Soon, Usagi was fast asleep.

On Kinmoku:

Star Fighter cried herself to sleep. It had been five months since she left her Odango, and her heart on Earth. Yet, her heart stung like it was yesterday. That night, she dreamed.

"I am Helios,"

"What are you? Where are you from?" Star Fighter asked.

"I...am the guardian of dreams on Earth," Helios explained.

"On...Earth?" Fighter stammered.

"Please, protect the dreams of a heartbroken maiden, our princess. Her senshi are losing their powers. She already lost hers. If an evil being happens to still be lurking, she cannot protect herself. Do not let the one with bright dreams, the dreams that give us all hope, be alone."

Helios vanished.

When Star Fighter awoke, she knew her new mission.

"I'm coming, Odango."

On Earth:

It was Saturday. Usagi went to the carnival she and Seiya once saw. Instead of going on rides and amusing herself she sat on a bench. She looked at the whole area, and played that day with Seiya in her head. He was so close to her, and yet she let him slip through her fingers, without her saying how she felt.

-Flashback-

"Am I not good enough?"

She felt his heart break.

"Am I not good enough?"

She couldn't find words. How could she? He took them away. Later, she wished she could have said "Arrigatou, Seiya." or "Don't ever leave my side!" but she said nothing. Seiya made those days without Mamoru almost bearable. Here she was though, without either. Seiya, she thought, you were always good enough. And now, I'm alone. Usagi was so wrapped up in thought she didn't see the monster sneaking up on her until it was too late. It grabbed her by the neck, choking mercilessly.

"I want energy! Your strong power!"

This is it, she thought. This is the end.


	3. I promised to protect you

**A/N:So I'm doing a roleplay with several other Sailor Moon fans. If you're really interested, let me know and I'll give you some details. Primarily, I'm looking for someone to play my dear Princess Kakyuu. (If you haven't noticed, I'm playing Seiya) okay, sorry for going off on a tandem. Here's Chapter three.**

**Chapter Three:** I promised to protect you.

Usagi thought she heard snapping, followed by the distinct Starlights' theme. Wishful thinking, huh? She told herself. So, this is what it's like to die, she wondered consciousness beginning to slide away. Briefly, she wished to hear Seiya's voice one last time.

"Sayounara, Seiya-kun,"

The next few moments happaned slowly, as if time stopped.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Usagi looked, barely able to move her eyes. In an instant, she was freed. She had the distinct sensation of falling. She saw a long black ponytail whipping in the wind, then passed out.

"Odango! Hang in there! Stay with me!"

When Usagi woke up, blue-violet eyes met hers. She was face to face with Seiya.

"Sei-!" She jumped up, but he put a finger to her lips and laid her back down.

"I'm glad I came...It hurts to think what would've become of you if I didn't." Seiya said, looking down.

"Seiya...why?"

"I promised you I'd protect you...that day at the dance club...and at the final battle."

Seiya stood up, turning to leave.

"Don't go!" Usagi yelled.

"Why? I don't want to create an awkward moment." Seiya said. Seiya' s heart ached. He longed to call her his own, but she was not his to have.

"Mamoru...won't be coming," She said finally.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"He's been in a coma for some time now." She looked down, considerably saddened.

It tugged at Seiya's heart strings to see his Odango so upset and lonely.

"Am I good enough?" he asked once again. He prayed in his heart he could make her smile again.

"Seiya, you were always good enough!" She tackled him, despite her sore neck.

"I'm glad." he said, laughing. It was the first time since he left her that he laughed! In that instant, the ache deep within his heart subsided.

"There's so much I wanted to tell you." She said.

"Shhh," he hushed her "Let's just enjoy the moment." She was his, finally, but she had a broken heart. He vowed to soothe her pain, and fight for her. In the back of his mind, though, he wondered if in the end, he would end up hurting her somehow.

"Seiya...I'm sorry for everything." She said.

"Usagi..you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." he said to her. Seiya watched as a single tear slid down Usagi' s cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry! I'm here to cheer you up, remember?" seiya said.

Seiya buried his face in her hair. Even though... she would never choose me...she's with me now. I'm all she has left. I couldn't take her as my own, but I can take her pain away, Seiya thought. Tears collected in his eyes. "Mamoru..I will protect her and take away her pain." Seiya vowed.

"Seiya, why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be the strong one?" she teased.

"Gomen, I'm just glad to see you,"

Seiya held her tighter. I will never leave you, Odango. I promise he thought.

"Seiya...what are you planning on doing?" Usagi asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"Don't you have to go back to your princess?" She asked.

"No...not yet..but eventually.." Seiya explained sadly.

"I'll be sad when you go.."

"I'll only leave if I know you're safe."

Usagi giggled a little and grabbed Seiya 's arms.

"Hey, does it bother you that I transform into a girl?" Seiya asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No... just try not to get too passionate as Fighter." Usagi said seriously.

Fighter laughed. It felt great to laugh. He longed to kiss her, his Odango. He held back though. He understood the pain she was going through. She had just gotten Mamoru back, and like tat he was as good as dead. Seiya stroked Usagi' s cheek gently, he was content like this.

"Say, Odango let's go somewhere tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes...anywhere you want."

Seiya smiled as Usagi perked, as if he lifted a weight from her.

"Ummm... I had fun at the amusement park..and there's always dancing...shopping...movies..I can't decide!" Usagi went into a tizzy at the possibilities.

"We'll do it all." Seiya promised quietly in her ear.

"Are you going back to school?" Usagi asked.

"Of course! It's fun to tease you there." he said.

"Hey now..." Usagi said, pouting.

Seiya stuck out his tongue at her, and she did the same. Both burst out into laughter.

"It's getting late, I'll check into a hotel." Seiya said, standing up.

"Okay! See you tomarrow!" she said happily.

"See ya later, Odango." he said as he left the room. Usagi took out her hair and brushed it. On her desk was a picture of her and Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry. I hope you understand," she said as she quietly put the picture in her drawer.

I'm with Seiya now, she thought. He could never replace Mamoru...but he's kind and understanding. On her desk sat the bear Seiya won at the carnival. She giggled at the memory. She had thanked him for it, only to be told "If you want one, you should get your own." When he transformed into Star Fighter, he dropped it. She picked it up, and offered it to him later, but her told her to keep it, in thanks for spending his day off with him. She held it to her chest and fell back onto her bed. Seiya, Star Fighter...she said both names in her head over and over again until she fell asleep. Usagi woke up when something bounced off her window. It was morning.

"Hmm?" She said, sitting up sleepily. Again, a rock bounced off her window. She opened it.

"Hey-" she screamed and ducked as a rock hurtled towards her face.

"That's dangerous- Seiya!" she said.

"Hey... Odango." He said between laughs.

"What are you doing here so early?" Usagi asked.

"It's not early, its 10 a.m. We're supposed to go on a date today, so hurry up." Seiya said.

Usagi closed the window, and got dressed quickly. She wrapped her hair into odangos while walking outside.

"Sheesh, what's the hurry? I didn't even get to eat yet!" she complained. As if on cue, her stomach growled.

"Don't worry, we'll get something to eat." Seiya said, trying hard not laugh. She nodded vigorously. Then she heard his stomach growl. This time, they both laughed.

He took her to a pancake shop in a limousine.

"Seiya, how are you going to pay for this?" She asked in amazement.

"Are you kidding?I made more money when I left than when I was here and working!" He said with a laugh.

"Seiya...are you going to keep singing?" she asked.

"Only if I have someone to sing for." He said, kissing her cheek. Usagi blushed furiously.

"We're here!" The limo driver called. Seiya slipped on his dark sunglasses and stepped out. He opened the door for her, and helped her out.

"Everyone's staring." Usagi said as she got out.

"Well yeah, I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while." He said, jokingly.

Usagi took a good look at him. He was wearing his usual red suit, and looked so handsome compared to her. She was wearing jean shorts and a white frilly blouse. She almost felt embarrassed going out with a super star dressed so boring.

"Something wrong, Odango?" he asked.

"No...it's nothing." She smiled and let him leader her in. He chose a table and they both sat down.

"Aren't you going to miss Yaten and Taiki?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I already do. But, I miss you more." he smiled. It wasn't his arrogant cocky smile, but a sweet sincere one.

*Flash flash flash

"It's true! Seiya Kou has a girlfriend, and such an ordinary looking girl, too." a reporter said.

Usagi saw Seiya's fist clench at the last comment. The reporter continued to ask questions about the Three Lights.

"Could you leave me alone? This is my private time." Seiya finally said.

After a few minutes of being ignored, the reporter left.

"I'm sorry about that, Odango." Seiya said quietly.

"Its okay!" Usagi said cheerily.


	4. The date

A/N: As in the last chapter, I'm doing a role playing site and we're missing some people. Kakyuu-hime, how long must I wait for you to appear? We also need a Mamoru, and Diana, so if you're interested, please oh please let me know!

**Chapter Four:** The date.

"What would you like to eat?" A waitress asked.

Seiya opened his mouth to speak, but Usagi beat him to it.

"I'll have a huge plate of pancakes, topped with whipped cream and strawberries, and orange juice,"

Seiya quirked an eyebrow in amusement after recovering from his shocked look. He stifled a laugh as he ordered.

"I'll order coffee and an omelet."

Usagi crinkled her nose "Coffee? Bleh!" she complained.

"If not, I"m awful grumpy in the morning." Seiya said with a chuckle.

"Where are we going after this?" she asked.

"I was thinking something athletic." Seiya said, pondering.

Looking slightly exasperated Usagi complained, "Remember when we played softball?"

Seiya laughed quietly saying "Hey, you did okay!" a twinkle visible in his eyes.

"Oh I know! Ice-skating! I did it with the girls once, and it was really fun!"

Seiya nearly fell out of his chair at the suggestion.

"Ice...skating?" he asked as he sweat dropped.

"Well if the great Seiya Kou isn't good enough to skate, then we could play badminton," she said, playing on his weakness. Seiya briefly pictured himself on skates, falling on his face on the very first step. But, he would never admit he couldn't do anything.

He stood up suddenly, announcing "I'll skate, and I'll skate better than you! I will never lose!"

Perhaps his announcement was a bit sudden, because everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing to stare, which soon turned to muffled giggles.

"Oi! Odango! Not you too!" Seiya complained, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry, it's just too funny." Usagi apologized, still giggling.

"Here you are." The waitress said, placing the food down in front of them.

Usagi immediately began chowing down, clearing the whole plate in a matter of seconds while Seiya sipped his coffee serenely, deep in thought.

"Huh? Seiya? Were you listening?" Usagi asked.

"Gomen."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." he said with a sly look.

"Why?"

"It's a secret." he said, winking at her.

Blushing, she said "Hentai!" and reached across the table to slap him, but her arms were too shot. Seiya burst out laughing as she struggled to reach, nearly knocking their drinks over. Seiya, being cheered up, finished eating and put money on the table.

"Let's go." he suggested, standing up. Usagi stood up as well, and felt Seiya grip her shoulder. Before, she would've pushed him away, but things were different now. Seiya smiled as he felt Usagi lean against him slightly. They walked back out to the limo and Seiya gave instructions to the driver.

"Odango...if I skate better than you today, you'll have to give me a kiss, deal?" Seiya said suddenly.

"And if I win?" she asked.

Seiya looked thoughtful for a minute.

"If you win, I'll give you a kiss!" he offered.

"Hey hey, that means you win either way!" she complained.

"Of course, I hate losing!" Seiya explained, winking.

They both laughed.

"Alright...if I win, you have to make me dinner!" Usagi decided.

Seiya fell to the floor in surprise.

"You want me to what?" he asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

"You know, home cooked, candlelit dinner." Usagi clarified.

"Why can't I just take you somewhere?" Seiya asked.

"Because I want you to _work_ for it!"

Seiya sweatdropped, "Why me?" He muttered.

"Well is it a deal?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess," he sighed, "I'm an awful cook though."

Usagi raised her arm above her head and scratched, laughing nervously, "So am I."

"Yaten's the cook out of the bunch." Seiya said.

The limo came to a halt in front of the rink.

"Let's go, Usagi." Seiya said, winking.

"Seiya..did you call me by name?" Usagi asked, shocked.

"Hai." he replied, assisting her out of the limo.

"Seiya.." she touched his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" she teased.

"No, thank you very much." he sweatdropped and pushed her hand aside.

Usagi began walking towards the rink, Seiya following. She stopped suddenly and turned, causing Seiya to nearly crash into her.

"By the way, in my past life I skated well." Usagi warned, holding up a victory sign.

Seiya stopped in his tracks, the realization that he was going to lose smacked him in the head. "Shoot." he mumbled under his breath. Seiya paid for the skate rentals and handed a pair to Usagi.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks." Usagi replied taking them.

"Say, you don't mind how I am, do you?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked, puzzled.

"I'm clumsy, forgetful, always late...ordinary looking.." Usagi listed.

"Odango." he looked her in the eyes, searching for where this was coming from all of a sudden. He gripped her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"I can't cook, or do anything house related. I'm a crybaby, I always want to give up.." she trailed off.

"Odango, stop!" Seiya raised his voice, with finality.

Usagi looked at him in the eyes, tears beginning to form. He looked like he wanted to cry, also.

"Odango, remember the camp? When we were talking and I fell on you? I'm a klutz, too." He smiled and continued, "besides, I think it's cute."

"But you're a superstar! I'm just Tsukino Usagi."

"That's what I like about you! You don't like me because I'm famous, or because I'm good looking and good at sports,"

"That's pushing it." she said, making fun of his boasting.

He laughed. "Same old Usagi..but, what really draws me to you.." he said leaning in close "is how bright you shine, brighter than anyone in the galaxy.. You thawed my frozen heart with your shine, Healer and Maker's as well."

"Thank you, Seiya!" She said, hugging him so enthusiastically that they both fall on the floor, giggling. They put their skates on and stood up, well Usagi did.

"Ahh!" Seiya fell backwards, gripping the bench.

"Giving up already?" Usagi asked.

"I never give up!" Seiya stumbled towards the ice. Usagi beat him on, skated a few feet out, and waited, smiling. Seiya clutched onto the doorway, putting both feet on the ice.

"See? I'm fine!" he let go and took a step forward, stumbling.

"Watch out, Odango!" he crashed into her once again landing in a compromised position. Before Usagi could do or say anything..

"Please don't throw me again!" Seiya said.

Usagi giggled. "Just get up!" she said, "I'm suffocating here."

Seiya stood up, offering her a hand. As she took it they both fell backwards, laughing. Usagi stood up first this time and helped Seiya up.

"I think I'll just stand here." He said, nose in the air.

Usagi began skating circles around him.

"Oi! Odango! You're making me dizzy!"

She laughed softly. He loved that laugh. He wanted to hear it more often.


	5. Seiya cooking?

**Chapter Five:**Seiya cooking?!

"I think I won this one." she said, blowing him a kiss. She then skated off the ice, leaving Seiya behind shouting.

"Oi! Odango! Don't just leave me!"

By the time he was off the ice she had her sneakers back on. Just as Seiya tripped again, a scream was heard.

"A youma!" she said, standing up, broach in hand.

"Odango, wait a minute! I gotta get these off!"

"They need me.." She ran into the bathroom. Behind it's doors, Seiya heard her transform. He hurried to get the knot out of his skates.

"Shoot." He could hear her footsteps running outside.

Usagi, as Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the doorway.

"Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, In the name of the moon I Shall punish you!" she said her usual skit, trying to delay.

"You..glowing with power, I want your energy!" the monster yelled., hurling a ball of energy at her, which she dodged. IT attacked a few more times, all of which she dodged. It then moved in for close combat.

"Shoot." She cursed.

It punched her hard, sending her sailing through the air. She gritted her teeth, waiting for impact, but something caught her. She looked up.

"Seiya!"

He set her down gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

Usagi watched in wonder as Seiya became Sailor Star Fighter, a scantily clad woman in black.

"A shooting star from across the galaxy appears to protect the shine of this planet! Star Fighter, stage on!"

The monster launched another attack which Sailor Star Fighter dodged effortlessly. Star Fighter pulled out her Star Yell.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The monster died in one hit.

"Amazing! You got it!" Sailor Moon said.

Star Fighter smiled weakly, walking over to her.

"You alright? You got hit pretty hard..." Star Fighter said, concerned.

Star Fighter began poking and prodding Sailor Moon, making sure nothing was broken.

"Stop...STOP!" Sailor Moon screeched, laughing uncontrollably. Star Fighter looked at her as if she grew a third eye

"What?" Star Fighter asked dumbfounded.

"It tickles!" She screeched, nearly falling over. Sailor Star Fighter poked and prodded a few more times, for her own amusement.

"Sorry, its just too much fun to watch you squirm!" she said, tickling mercilessly.

That evening, Seiya' s apartment.

"Wow, it's so big!" Usagi exclaimed, examining the place.

"All I could find this morning, I'll find something bigger soon." he said with a sigh.

"Well, Odango, what it be? Ramen? Sandwiches? He asked.

"You call that cooking?" she asked.

"Gomen, gomen." Seiya winked.

"How about...dumplings?" Seiya giggled at his pun.

"Yes!" Usagi cheered.

"Shoot...I'm doomed." he muttered.

"It's okay. I'm not that picky, although Mako-chan has been spoiling me lately." she said happily.

Seiya sweatdropped.

"I'll help get the cooking utensils out!" Usagi offered.

"Thanks, I'll go find a recipe." Seiya Left the room and could be heard typing furiously on his computer, moments later the printer started up. Usagi reached for a bowl in the cabinet above her head,but was too short, even on tippy toes. Seiya stood behind her, and with a grunt got the bowl and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said, smiling sweetly.

Usagi set the bowl on the counter and poured flour in it. Seiya, out of no where began tickling her. She slid to the floor, in a feeble attempt to get away.

"Seiya! Cut it out!" she squealed.

"Or what?" Seiya asked dangerously.

"I'll..I'll cut your ponytail off when your not looking!" she threatened.

"Go ahead, I'll let you." he said softly. He placed his long blue-black hair into her hand and pulled a paif of scissors out of the drawer next to her head.

"I'll let you." he reminded, handing her the scissors.

"Seiya..." she said, eyes full of wonder, "Your hair is so soft!" she rubbed her cheek against it. "Like silk!" She added.

Seiya laughed quietly. He hadn't felt so relaxed since..since he left Earth. He stood up and read the recipe he had printed.

"Odango?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What's a tisp?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" she looked to see what he was talking about, and giggled. "Teaspoon, not tisp!" She scolded.

Seiya looked indignant for a moment, then laughed.

After an hour of hark work, many spills and mistakes, a worn out Seiya presented a plate of dumplings to his Odango.

"Ta da!" he said.

Usagi smiled and popped one in her mouth, making a gross face.

"You're right." she said spitting it into the garbage.

"We should've gone out." she continued.

Seiya flashed her a scolding look, hands on hips. "If you were going to be picky in the first place you shouldn't have asked me to cook for you!" Seiya took one and ate it, chewing thoughtfully. Seiya's face turned red and he coughed and sputtered trying to spit it out.

"Oh man, that really is awful." he said, laughing nervously.

"Gomenasai, Odango. I'll take you out somewhere."

Usagi didn't reply, but simply grinned.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked her, his voice serious.

"Your face when you tried to eat that!" Usagi dropped to the floor laughing. Seiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Come on, Odango, let's go!" he said, dragging her out of his apartment and down the hallway in search of edible food.


	6. Seiya's Souvenir

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 6! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! By the way, for the SM roleplaying site I'm a part of, we still need a Kakyuu! If your interested, let me know! Anyways, I know it's been far too long since my update, so I'm making it longer than I planned, enjoy!

**Chapter Six:** A souvenir from Seiya.

Instead of ordering takeout or getting a ride they decided to walk to a restaurant. Seiya was wearing his sunglasses so no one would, hopefully, recognize him.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you." she said hopefully.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, curious as to what she was getting at.

"Everything." she responded.

He laughed softly.

"I know you like athletics, you hate losing, you can be an attention hog and conceited.." she started describing him.

"Oi Oi! That's taking it too far. Least I'm not a crybaby." he said, winking.

"Tell me.. what you like.." she said, serious again.

"You." Seiya replied.

"I'm being serious!" she scolded.

"So am I." he said.

"..." she was silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Well...I always find a way to have fun...I like having fun with friends, I really do enjoy performing and sending my message, and my favorite color is red." He said.

"I like eating, bunnies, the color pink, romance, Three Lights music...I hate studying.." Usagi listed.

"I hate studying, too!" Seiya agreed.

"I was in the manga club, but everyone made fun of me so switched to the go home club."

"Go home club?" Seiya asked.

"Yup! You go straight home after school!" Usagi said happily.

Seiya laughed, saying "You sound like Yaten."

"By the way, how are they?" Usagi asked, referring to the starlights

Silence for a moment then he said, "They're happy to finally be home with Kakyuu."

"Of course...you three are really strong to have made it on a foreign planet searching for Kakyuu. I thought I was lonely, but it must have been worse for you." Usagi said.

"I wasn't lonely after I met you." Seiya said.

Usagi blushed a little.

"Remember when you sent me that message through your song? How did you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Well.. actually." Seiya said.

Usagi leaned in as he lowered his voice.

"It's a secret!" he teased.

Usagi nearly fell over in disappointment.

"Maybe when I sing again, I'll sing just for you." he said, smiling.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Sure." Seiya said winking.

"Lucky!" Usagi cheered happily.

"Say, did that friend of yours ever pursue her dream of being a singer?" Seiya asked.

"Ah, Minako! Yes, she lost her ability to transform, so she went through with it, finally following her dream! She's pretty popular, perhaps more than the Three Lights." Usagi explained.

"Impossible! So where is she now?" Seiya scoffed.

"She moved...to America." Usagi explained.

Seiya stared in shock and grasped her hand tightly. He had no idea how alone Odango really was.

"Maybe I could do a joint concert with her, just so you can see each other." He suggested.

"Really?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Yup, with a backstage pass and everything!" He said happily, trying to make the subject a bit happier.

Usagi let out a whoop of joy.

"Yaten, would be proud of her." Seiya said at last.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Yaten...he's always been obsessed with two things. The first is his mission, the second is making sure dreams happen, even if they aren't his own." Seiya explained.

"Wow, he sounds really kind..." Usagi mused.

"You sound doubtful?" Seiya asked.

"No...it's just I'm sure he hates me..." Usagi said with a sigh.

"He doesn't hate you...he hates me for falling in love with you." Seiya explained.

"Oh.."

Yaten, Seiya wondered, what are you up to right now?

On Kinmoku:

"What do you mean Star Fighter's gone?" Kakyuu demanded.

"Princess, had I known, I would've stopped her." Maker said quietly to offer comfort. Star Healer managed to remain silent.

"Healer! Fighter always confides in you, where is she?" Kakyuu asked.

"Princess, he went to fulfill his own dreams." Healer said, averting her eyes.

"Tell me! Where has my starlight gone?" Kakyuu asked, holding Healer's chin to force her to look at the princess.

"For so long...Fighter has been fighting and working to achieve our dream... do we not owe it to her to search for her own happiness?" Healer asked defiantly.

"She is a starlight! She belongs here! Where are you going?" Kakyuu said flustered.

"To protect the dreams of the one person who deserves them most!" Turning into a ray of light, Star Healer left Kinmoku.

On Earth:

"That food was good!" Usagi said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah it was!" Seiya sighed, contentedly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Remember last time we sat under the stars like this?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah...you said everyone has a tiny star in them." Usagi smiled.

"When I was on Kinmoku again, I kept dreaming of that night, and all the things I wanted to tell you." Seiya said.

"I'm the one...who kept my mouth shut and regretted it. Remember, when I missed Mamoru and you comforted me? I wanted to explain..that I was beginning to feel close to you, even closer to Mamoru. I wanted to thank you for saving me so many times, for being at my side against everything...for.." Usagi tried to continue,but only sobs came out. Seiya pulled her closer.

"You are very dear to me, Seiya." She said finally.

"Odango! A shooting star...make a wish!" Seiya said, pointing.

Usagi closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What'd you wish for, Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"Secret." He replied with a wink.

"I wished...that you could stay at my side." She said after a minute.

"I will personally make that wish come true!" Seiya decided.

"Wow, that shooting star is really bright!" Usagi said in amazement.

"Yeah.." Seiya stared in disbelief. Nah, couldn't be he thought.

"Usagi...I'm not Mamoru...I could never pretend to be. I'm far from a destined lover. But, I can promise you I will protect you, not matter what. I want to see your smile, always." Seiya said.

"World...Shaking!" Seiya jumped out of the way, pulling Usagi with him.

"Uranus! What are you doing!?" Usagi demanded.

"Invader from outside the solar system, you know the punishment for trespassing! Transform and Fight!" Uranus demanded.

"Haruka, stop!" Usagi pleaded.

"Silence, princess. He means nothing but trouble." Uranus said.

"If this is how you want it.." Seiya said, pushing Usagi out of the way and pulling out his Changestar.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

Usagi watched, distraught as her guardians prepared to fight.

"That's it..now fight!" Uranus demanded.

"Go ahead, you can go first." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"World..Shaking!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter sweated as she put all her energy behind her Star Yell. I refuse to lose, she said to herself.

"Why are you here!?" Uranus demanded.

"I was asked to defend Usagi's dreams!" Fighter said, realizing she hadn't even told Usagi herself that yet. Why did everything have to come out in battle? Fighter wondered.

"By who?" Uranus demanded, obviously not believing Fighter one bit.

"Helios!" Fighter said.

The attacks fizzled out.

"Why do you want to?" Uranus asked suspiciously.

"I love her brilliant shine, I never want to see it fade! I am a fighter, charged with protecting the stars!"

"Until you get bored." Uranus said.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Star Fighter dodged the attack effortlessly.

"I left my own comrades, and my princess, because Usagi means everything to me.." Fighter stated.

_Smack, Smack, smack._ Fighter caught all of Uranus' attacks.

"You want a fist fight? Works for me.." Fighter said, kicking Sailor Uranus roughly in the gut. Uranus retaliated with a punch under the jaw. Fighter's head flew back from the force, but she only took one step back. In one fluid motion, Star Fighter took a step, jumping high in the air, kicking Uranus twice in the abdomen before punching in the nose, sending the guardian of Uranus back several feet.

"I come from the opposite end of the galaxy for her! It's a damn good thing I did, because she'd be dead if it weren't for me! I will continue to protect her!" Fighter punched Uranus in the nose again, increasing the trickle of blood to a steady stream.

"I'll stay with her to the end, like I did with Galaxia!" Fighter vowed.

Uranus swayed on her feet, grasping her nose.

"It was her heart and bright shine that thawed my frozen heart, that reminded me that all life was precious!"

"Would you die for her?" Uranus asked.

"Without a second thought!" Fighter said, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

"Tch, your such a liar!" Uranus yelled.

"World..Shaking!"

"Star Serious Las-"

"Stop it guys!" Usagi stood between them. Fighter managed to stop her attack, but Uranus stared in horror as the world shaking hurtled toward Usagi, who stood in the way of Fighter defiantly.

"Usagi you baka, move!" Uranus yelled. Uranus turned away, unable to watch as the attack reached it's target. A strong breeze blew and she saw a flash of yellow.

"Man you sure are a bother." An all to familiar voice said.

"Healer!" Usagi hugged the stunned Starlight.

"Don't worry about Fighter, she can take a few hits. She's a masochist, after all." Healer joked, turning to watch Fighter and Uranus duking it out on the pavement.

"It's Fighter's way of proving her resolve...It'll be over soon." Healer promised.

Sure enough, Uranus was sitting on top of Fighter, ready to break a nose. As the fist came towards it's target, Fighter moved her head out of the way, causing Uranus to smash her fist into the pavement. As Uranus cursed in pain, Fighter climbed out from underneath and pinned Uranus' neck onto the ground with her boot.

"You win.." Uranus choked out.

"I told you I hate losing." Fighter said, winking at Usagi and Healer.

"Cocky bastard." Healer mumbled. They all undid their transformations.

"Seiya...protect her, I cannot. I must guard the Solar System against intruders. It's my true duty along with Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. One senshi remains with power to defend, but even that's going to fade shortly." and with that, Haruka was gone in a gust of wind.

"Don't worry Odango, I'll keep you safe." Seiya promised.

"Ahem." Yaten said.

"Oh yeah, what made you come here?" Seiya asked.

"Kakyuu isn't happy about you leaving." Yaten explained.

"You came to take me back?" Seiya asked, getting somewhat defensive.

"No." Healer replied.

"Then why?" Seiya asked.

"To make sure your dream finally comes true." Yaten put his hand on Seiya's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank you." Seiya said with a smile.

Yaten shook his head. "No, thank you both." he took a deep breath. Usagi swore than in the moonlight, she saw tears in Yaten's eyes.

"I've realized my dream..It's time for yours, Seiya. You know where to find me if you need me." Yaten walked away slowly, as if contemplating.

"Seiya?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your dream?" Usagi asked.

"To be loved unconditionally." he responded, watching her expression.

"That's it?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah." Seiya sighed. "I've been fighting...so long. I was the first senshi to reawaken. I hardened my heart to survive Galaxia's wrath."

At once, Usagi understood. She carefully placed her head on his shoulder. He's lonely, she thought, tears collecting in her eyes.

"What your dream, Odango?" Seiya asked, suddenly changing the subject before he cried and show her his weakness.

"It was to marry Mamo-chan...have Chibi-usa and rule Crystal Tokyo..but.." Usagi said.

"But?" Seiya persisted.

"A dear friend told me...that...for the first time, I'm free to map my own destiny. So..I want to finish school, maybe see the world..meet new people. I also.."

"What?" Seiya asked.

"I want to know absolutely everything about you. What it's like on Kinmoku, what it feels like to travel across the galaxy..." Usagi said wistfully.

Seiya smiled. "I'll show you, I promise."

"How?"

"I can't physically show you..but I"ll send you the images."

"You're going to sing for me?"

"Anytime you want." he assured.

"Right now?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Sure..." Seiya cleared his throat. In the night air, his clear voice rang out. He took her hands in his and locked eyes.

"Odango..isn't it beautiful? It's the night sky of Kinmoku."

"Wow, the stars seem so close!" Usagi said.

"Kinmoku...is the closest planet to the stars.." Seiya explained.

The next image was of a young Seiya, in a strange looking palace Usagi could not place. Suddenly, the ear mic and henshin wand appeared in Seiya's hands.

"Wow you look so young, how old were you?" Usagi asked.

"Eight." was Seiya's solemn reply.

The next scene was a bit happier. Seiya was a bit older, and transformed as Star Figher, running through a field with Kakyuu. The sunlight was warm, and flowers and beautiful scenery could be seen for miles.

"Wow, this is Kinmoku? How peaceful!" Usagi said with awe.

The next image was stars flying past. Usagi felt like she was flying alongside Seiya. In the far distance she recognized Earth. Glowing soft blue and green. So ...far...away she thought. Suddenly she was back to reality.

"Thank you Seiya." she said happily.

In response, he only smiled. Usagi reached up and redid his hair for him. A lot of it was falling down from the battle with Uranus.

"Thanks." He said when she was finished. He kissed her cheek. He would wait for the right moment to show his true feelings.

"It's really late...I'll take you home." he said, leading her home. They walked in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. In front of her door they stopped.

"Hey, I have something for you." He said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"A souvenir from me. So you'll never forget our time together. The melody.. is thought to bring back old memories, and help you not be so lonely. Ja ne!" He placed a small object in her hand and left before she could thank him.

She went upstairs and sat on her bed and examined what he gave her. She stared in disbelief. Upon opening, she heard a sad, familiar melody. In her hands was the Star Locket! Why did Seiya have it? It couldn't be the same as her old one, Beryl destroyed it. She played the melody over and over again, until she fell asleep. In her sleep, she dreamed about her past life on Silver Millennium, and where she originally received the Star Locket, but she just couldn't remember.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for the next update everyone!


	7. A call from the hospital

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 7! We STILL need people for the roleplaying site, so if your interested, speak up!

**Chapter Seven**: A call from the hospital.

"Wake up, my sleeping princess!"

Usagi was shaken awake.

"Huh?" She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked at who woke her up and sparkling midnight blue eyes greeted her.

"Seiya...what do you want?" Usagi asked.

"I came to give you a ride...but you're still asleep! Get up before you make us both late!" Seiya scolded.

"Go on without me." she said, rolling over.

"I told you before... I hate losing!" He said ripping the covers off. Instinctively Usagi curled up in a ball.

"Man you're difficult!" Seiya picked her up and put her in the bathroom, pelting her school uniform at her face.

"Don't come out til your dressed!" he ordered, closing the door. Ikuko came upstairs.

"Huh? Usagi's up? You mean she might be on time?" Ikuko said in shock. "Please come over every morning!" she said happily.

Seiya sweatdropped. Odango wakes up later than this...every morning? He wondered. The bathroom door opened and a meek Usagi came out.

"Sorry I gave you a hard time, Seiya." she whispered.

"It's okay." He said, kissing her cheek dangerously close to her mouth. He walked away, smiling secretly as he noticed her disappointment, and then fury about being led to believe she was going to get kissed.

"I want our first kiss to be more special than that." he told himself.

"Um..Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"Yes?" He answered, turning to face her.

"Thank you for the star locket."

"No problem, I'm assuming you like it?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Yes..very much."

He smiled and put an arm around her as he walked her to his car.

"Is Yaten going to school, as well?" Usagi asked him.

"No..he said he had a few errands to run and then he was going back to Kinmoku." Seiya explained.

"Oh.."

"Were you hoping he'd stay?" Seiya asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah...so you'll feel less lonely...I mean, you aren't even human."

"As long as I have you, Odango I won't be lonely." he said with a smile, helping her into the car.

"Too bad Taiki didn't come to visit...you friend Ami really gave him a run for his money at chess!" Seiya joked.

"Ami...she hasn't been in school." Usagi looked down.

"Why? Is she okay? Isn't school really important to her?" He asked, starting the car.

"Nobody has seen or heard from her since you guys left." Usagi explained.

"Odango..are you alone?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"No not at all! Artemis lives with me now, because Minako couldn't bring him with her, I have Luna...Rei sends me letters. Minako sent me an autographed CD last week. Makoto is still here as well." She said in one breath with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea it was like this." He said, gripping the wheel til his knuckles turned white.

"If I had known, I would've came sooner."

"It's okay! Really! After all, you're here now, right?" she said happily.

"Yeah..I won't let you be alone." He said as he parked the car. He ut his arm around her protectively and walked her into the school.

"Seiya...people are staring!" she said, the public display of affection making her self-conscious.

"Let them..I don't care." was his cocky answer.

She laughed softly as he pulled her closer. His embrace was protective and warm like Mamoru, but different. It was gentler, more understanding. They sat down at their old seats, Seiya directly behind her.

"Well if it isn't Seiya Kou... finally back at school?" The teacher asked. It seemed like he was going to say something sarcastic, but he refrained. When the teacher turned around, he gave Usagi an affectionate tug on one of her pigtails. Before...she would've flashed an annoyed look or throw paper at him. But at this moment, she smiled, glad to have him near her. At one point she got comfortable for a nap, and just as she was about to close her eyes something poked her in the back. Annoyed she turned around.

"Pay attention, Odango. If not, you'll regret it later." he smiled, winking as if to suggest something. She sighed and sat upright. Finally, lunch came and she sat with Makoto.

"Mako-chan...you won't guess who's back--"

"Who? Damn it, why don't I have homeroom with you?" Makoto complained.

"Ta da!" Seiya said on cue.

"Seiya!" Makoto said in shock. "What are you doing her?"

"To protect my Odango.."

"Does this mean Yaten and Taiki.-" Mako started, being cut off my Seiya.

"No. Yaten's here but he's going back. Taiki stayed with Kakyuu."

"Oh..."

They started to eat their lunches, Usagi quite noisily.

"Seiya, I'm really glad you came." Makoto said.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"The senshi, we're losing our powers." she said quietly. "I was last to get mine, so I'll be last to lose it. But when I do, I'll be a normal girl. I can't protect Usagi." Makoto explained.

In his heart, Seiya was worried. In reality, he was the only one to protect Usagi, and if he slipped up...he refused to think about that.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." he promised.

At the end of the day, Seiya said "Hey, Odango, I'm going to play basketball..wanna watch?"

Usagi crinkled her nose at the idea.

"Alright, I have a meeting with my producer so I'll be back kinda later, I'll call you though, okay?" Seiya said with an award winning smile.

"Okay. Bye!" she said cheerfully.

"Oi! Don't walk home alone! Walk with Mako-chan!" He shouted after her when she was halfway down the hallway.

"Hope she heard me.." Seiya mumbled, walking toward the gym.

"And then he gave me a star locket!" Usagi said.

"Like the one Beryl destroyed?" Mako asked, surprised.

Yes! See!" Usagi said as the melody played.

"Wow. I wonder where he got it?" Mako asked.

"Dunno. I'll ask him sometime."

"What's all this smoke?" Mako asked suddenly.

"I don't know..a fire?" Usagi asked bewildered.

They both began to cough.

"Ugh it's bad, let's go around." Mako suggested, coughing.

"Yeah." They turned to walk back but couldn't see.

"What now?" Usagi asked, panicking.

"Don't breath it in!" Mako handed Usagi her handkerchief.

"Mako-chan..."

"Hurry and cover your face!" Mako ordered. Usagi obeyed. Suddenly the smoked cleared, and in it's place was a youma. Instinctively, Mako stood in front of Usagi.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

The monster hurled an attack of fire at them, which Jupiter dodged, grabbing in the process.

"Usagi, run. NOW!" Jupiter yelled.

"No!"

"Just do it!"

"I can't..last time I did..Mamo-chan..he.." Usagi fell to her knees, crying.

"Watch out!" Jupiter jumped in front of the attack, protecting Usagi.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried.

Jupiter struggled to her feet.

"I will protect my Princess...Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The monster was blasted back but otherwise unharmed, the same time, Jupiter's suit changed. The bow shortened and went back to how it had been before the power up.

"Damn it! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Jupiter..you're losing your power!" Usagi cried.

"I Know! Damn it Usagi! Run already!" Jupiter commanded.

"I can't..."

Jupiter gave her a weak smile and stood in front of her.

"Just don't forget me, okay?" She said sadly.

"Jupiter! No!" Usagi screamed as the enemy shot off another attack and Jupiter stood there, waiting to take it. Tears streamed as the attack raced towards her friend.

"I hear something.." Jupiter said with a smile.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" the attack collided and blew the other away.

"Man, you guys really are defenseless." said a very feminine, slightly cocky voice.

"Healer!" Usagi yelled happily.

"A shooting star from the other end of the galaxy appears to defend the shine of this planet! Sailor Star Healer, Stage on!"

The monster sent an array of attacks at the Starlight missing all but one,

"Now you've done it!" Star Healer yelled, "I hate pain!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The monster dissolved instantly.

"So easy." Healer flipped her hair, only a small scratch on her arm gave evidence that an attack ever made it through.

"Jupiter!" Usagi yelled as her friend collapsed, her transformation undone.

"Hang in there!" Usagi cried. Star Healer came over and examined her.

"She'll be okay. It probably took all her energy to transform." Healer turned away as Jupiter's, now known only as Makoto Kino's, transformation wand disappeared.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Her duty as a senshi has been fulfilled." Star Healer once again became Yaten Kou.

"Oh yeah!" Usagi handed him a flyer. "Minako's finally back in town! Her first autograph signing in Japan! You should go!" she urged him.

"She really did follow her dream, huh?" he asked.

"Yup! Here take this." Usagi said, handing him a copy of Mina's CD. Bring it for her to sign, I bet it'll make her happy. Plus, when back on Kinmoku you can listen to it." Usagi was practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Thanks..maybe I'll go." Yaten said walking away.

"Ugh!"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi turned back to help her friend up.

*

"Thank you for supporting me! Who do I make this out to?" Minako asked without looking up.

"Yaten Kou."

She jerked her head up in disbelief.

"It really is you!" She climbed over the table to hug him.

"Oi! Just sign my CD like you're supposed to!" he scolded, winking. Before turning to leave he pulled his shoulders close to him, whispering "Congratulations on following your dream."

Once outside he traced the signature over with his finger, smiling.

"To Yaten with love and beauty!" then she signed her name in English with a heart around it.

Every time the phone rang, Usagi raced to answer it. Finally, around 10 p.m she gave up. She lay in her bed, listening to the melody of the star locket. Seiya she thought, I want to see you. It was 5 in the morning when the phone rang, waking her up.


	8. Saying goodbye

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 8! For the roleplay, we still need an Usagi, Mamoru, Yaten/Star Healer and a Kakyuu, and some people to play villains(pick whoever you like, we don't care!) so please, if your interested, speak up already! We're having a lot of fun as it is, but would really love to have more people! Ja Ne- Kou Seiya

Chapter Eight: Saying goodbye.

Sleepily, Usagi answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi?"

"This is doctor Tanaki, you requested to be updated on Chiba Mamoru's condition if it changed."

"Yes?" Usagi felt her heart picking up speed. Was he going to wake up?!

"He's gotten worse. This afternoon we'll allow you a final goodbye before we take him off life support. I'm sorry."

Even though Usagi heard the faint click of the doctor hanging up, she sat there stunned. The phone beeped the disconnected tone, but she couldn't hang up. She felt like screaming because of the pain, but couldn't because she'd wake everyone up. She dialed Seiya's number, almost unconsciously. She finally snapped out of it when she heard his voice.

"This is Seiya Kou, please leave a message."

She hung up and cried herself back to sleep. A few hours later, Usagi woke up to a car horn. She heard yelling outside her window and opened it. There was Seiya standing outside with his car.

"Odango! Hurry up! We're already late!" he called up to her.

She hurried up to get dressed, momentarily forgetting what had a occurred mere hours before. Usagi ran out to his car, hair hanging loose. She did her hair while Seiya floored it to the school.

"Why'd you wait for me?" Usagi asked.

"Because I didn't want you walking to school alone...I heard about Mako-chan losing her powers.."

"Oh.." She said.

He parked and they both rushed inside the school.

"We're so late! Why didn't you show up sooner!" She scolded.

"I kinda overslept." He said with a nervous laugh as they entered homeroom.

"Tsukino-san? Back to being late again? Out in the hall!" The teacher scolded.

Seiya quietly sat in his seat, hoping to avoid getting the teacher's attention.

"What!? You're late too? This behavior I expect from her, but not you ! Out in the hall! Just because you're a superstar doesn't mean you get special treatment from me!" the teacher yelled.

Sheepishly, Seiya stood up and went in the hall, slumping against the wall with a sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while." Usagi said winking.

"That teacher needs to lighten up." Seiya mused.

Usagi giggled.

"I'm serious! She sounds like Taiki!"

Usagi giggled some more.

"So... what are you doing this afternoon, Odango?" he asked.

Usagi fell to her knees, how could she forget?

"What's wrong?" he asked her, eyes full of worry.

"Mamoru...today he will be taken off life support."

Seiya turned away to suppress tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll go with you...so it won't be so bad." he offered.

"Hmm.." she nodded lost in thought.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Hmm.." she still wasn't paying attention.

He sighed and let it go. Stupid of me, he thought. Sure, she likes me, but she _loves_ him. I can't believe I could think just like that she'd forget about him.

"Seiya?"

"Yes?" he perked at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"The locket, where'd you get it?"

"Ah, that. All Starlights get one when they become senshi, it's supposed to ward off loneliness. It's also a custom to give yours to your lover as a reminder that you're never really gone, though I don't know who started it." Seiya said with a sad smile.

"And..you gave me yours?" Usagi said in amazement.

"Hai...I've only been in love once before." he explained.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When Galaxia came, that person turned into a phage." he said, surprisingly disconnected.

Usagi placed her hand over his.

"Kakyuu had already left for Earth. There was no choice." Seiya swallowed hard, pushing back forgotten memories.

"Seiya...I had no idea you went through so much." she said. For some reason, she too felt sad.

"In the end it was Healer, Maker and I...searching for our princess..and that's when I met you." he smiled softly at her.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I didn't intend in falling in love...but the moment I met you, I felt like I had to protect you...because I didn't want to lose someone else with such a bright shine." By now, tears were streaming down Seiya's cheeks.

"Seiya!" she cried, hugging him.

"It's alright." he quickly wiped away his tears. He watched as Usagi fiddled with her broach.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll see." she popped it open and pried the silver crystal out.

"Ta da!" as she handed it to him it began to shine and it clipped onto his changestar.

"What the?" Seiya said as the star was replaced by the silver crystal, which took on a star shape.

"I was going to give it to you because you gave me the locket...but it looks like you can use it as a power up!" she explained.

"But...now you can't transform at all!" Seiya protested.

"That's okay...I wasn't able to really fight anyways." She said smiling.

"The silver crystal...treasure of the moon." Seiya said quietly, smiling.

After school, Seiya drove Usagi to the hospital Mamoru was being held at. Before they entered, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Upon entering, she immediately stood next to the bed, holding Mamoru's hand in her own.

"Mamoru...thank you for protecting me. I know you're probably worried, but you don't need to be. Seiya said he'd protect me...so...be at peace okay?" she smiled.

Seiya's heart felt heavy, she was being so strong, smiling when he knew she wanted to do nothing more than scream in pain. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." he suggested gently. He didn't want this to be harder than it had to be for her. Sometimes, short goodbyes were the best.

"Goodbye, Mamo-chan." she turned and walked away.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Thanks for everything you've done." Seiya said to the man who'd given up everything for the woman he loved. Seiya walked out, wiping his eyes. Usagi immediately began crying.

"Stop making her so sad.." he thought, stroking her hair gently.

Usagi was driven home by Seiya. Neither spoke much. She needs some time, he told himself. She got out of the car slowly, almost robot like.

"Usagi...call me if you need anything." he offered, smiling and blowing her a kiss. She hardly seemed to notice. She walked straight to her room and collapsed, playing the star locket melody over and over again.

A/N:I know this is shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good place to leave off.


	9. Shattered Reflection, Acceptance

A/N: The song in this chapter is Gomenasai, by T.a.T.u. This song, along with a very well done AMV, is what really inspired this story. Well, along with the anime Sailor Moon of course, and my desire for Seiya and Usagi to be together.

Chapter Nine: Shattered reflection, Acceptance.

Luna jumped up on Usagi's bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" the cat asked, shocked.

"Mm."

"Didn't Beryl destroy it?"

"Mm."

"Then where did it come from?"

"Seiya." Usagi felt relaxed just at the mention of his name.

"Huh?" the cat asked, "On the moon kingdom, Princess Serenity gave it to Endymion when they parted. In this life, Mamoru had it when he awoke as Earth's guardian, and gave it to you. How does Seiya have an identical?"

"Seiya told me that...Every Starlight receives one to help them to be less lonely. Eventually, they give it to someone they love."

"Princess...Serenity...knew a starlight?" Luna asked rhetorically, baffled.

"I guess so...did Seiya love me in the past life, too?" Usagi whispered, wondering to herself.

"Usagi, I know you're sad from the loss of Mamoru, but...don't you think you're rushing into things with Seiya?" Luna asked, trying to use her wisdom to sway the moon princess.

"I know, but...I feel happy when I'm with him, I feel alive...it's as if he steals my pain and sadness away. Pluto told me, that this life is now mine, Usagi Tsukino's. I'm no longer Princess Serenity, I'm not Sailor Moon, either. I'm just me, and I'm in love with Seiya Kou, who is Sailor Star Fighter.

"Usagi-chan..." Luna put her paw on Usagi's lap.

"What should I do, Luna?" Usagi asked.

"You follow your heart, as you've always done. Never since I've known you have you ever did what others want you to do. Remember when Haruka and Yaten didn't want you to see Seiya? You managed to sneak out and see him...how is now different?" Luna asked.

"Thank you, Luna!" Usagi said, definitely cheered up.

With that, Usagi picked up the phone and called Seiya.

"I want to see you, meet me at the Theme Park." was all she said before hanging up and dashing out of the house. She giggled, realizing she didn't give him a say in it, as he had done to her once. She stood there, waiting for him as she did that fateful day when they were determined to see each other, despite Seiya's injury and strict orders from Yaten and Haruka.

"Oi! Odango!' he yelled, running towards her.

"Seiya!"

What was this feeling she felt? Her palms were sweaty, her heart was beating rapidly, yet she was excited at the same time. She took in the sight of him, his midnight blue eyes, his sleek long hair streaming behind him. His handsome yet elegant face illuminated by the failing daylight. Finally he was in front of her, panting from running so long.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry etched on his face.

"Hai."

"Why'd you want to see me?" he asked her, relaxing.

"To tell you the truth.." she said quietly.

Seiya inhaled sharply, his mind spinning. What was she going to say?That she was mistaken, and didn't feel anything for him, perhaps?

"Ever since the day you left...when you told Mamoru to protect me, I thought...it was you I wanted at my side. Seiya, you make me laugh, and I feel comfortable around you. I can be as clutzy as I want and know you still think of me the same. With Mamoru...I always...felt I had to the perfectly graceful Serenity he loved in his past life. But I'm not!" Tears streamed down her face. "I'm Tsukino Usagi..and...and...I LOVE YOU SEIYA! I love everything about you!"

"Odango..." he held her close to him. In the growing moonlight, his tears twinkled as they fell like falling stars. Usagi relaxed in his firm and warm embrace. So much gentler than Mamoru...more loving, as well. Her head settled delicately on his shoulder, and they basked in the silver moonlight, wishing for the moment to never end.

Later that evening, Kou residence:

Yaten raised his eyebrows as Seiya walked in.

"What'd she want?" Yaten asked.

"She told me...everything." Seiya said closing the door.

"Seiya." Yaten grabbed his shoulders, searching his friend's eyes for emotion.

"She told me...that she loves me!"

Yaten smiled. "I'm going back to Kinmoku now, don't worry, I'll protect your dream."

"Thank you." Seiya said with a smile.

"Sayonara, Seiya-kun." Yaten said, winking as he became Star Healer and departed into a ray of light, shooting across the night sky.

Usagi's House:

"Hey, Luna! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" Usagi said.

_Shooting star...don't let anyone take Seiya away from me, _she wished, playing the star locket melody.

Kou Residence:

Seiya lay in bed, remembering the final battle with Galaxia, how he tried so hard to protect Usagi...because he never wanted to see her shine fade. He remembered the sharp, piercing pain he felt in his heart when Galaxia shattered Usagi's star seed. He remembered the hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

Seiya then thought back to when he said goodbye. He said he'd never forget her, and he meant it. Truly, he wanted to say "I'll always love you." but Mamoru was there. He told Mamoru to protect her, as Haruka had asked him. He had to return to Kinmoku, though. Seiya had desperately wanted to stay...and here he was. He realized he'd never been happier.

On Kinmoku:

"Healer, you're back!" Kakyuu said, hugging her starlight who returned the gesture.

"Did you find Star Fighter?" Kakyuu asked.

"Yes." Healer responded.

"Where is she?"

"Living her dream.." Star Healer turned and winked at Maker who smiled in return.

"She belongs here." Kakyuu said worriedly.

"Doesn't she deserve her own happiness for now? Besides, Sailor Moon, or rather, Tsukino Usagi needs her desperately right now. We all owe that girl everything." Maker said, trying to comfort her princess.

"I'm just afraid Star Fighter will end up hurt. They are less accepting...of relationships on Earth. How can she love someone who isn't how he seems?" Kakyuu said quietly.

"Kakyuu.." Healer said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to be alone for a while." Kakyuu said.

The two starlights nodded and left.

Kakyuu looked up to the ceiling, which was crystal clear glass.

"Bright starlight! Reveal Fighter's true form, so that she may be accepted, or return to me!" Kakyuu called out.

On Earth:

"See you soon, Odango!" Seiya said happily hanging up.

He ran around tidying up before she arrived. He stood in front of his bedroom mirror, and shook his hair down to brush it. When he looked at his reflection, he screamed.

"NO!"

He hit his fists hard on the dresser til he bled. That...image of a slender waist...a shorter stature, a lighter voice. She was no longer Seiya Kou, the male. She was herself, the senshi without a true identity. Seiya dropped to the ground crying. The clothes she was wearing were no longer fitting right. It sagged in the shoulders, and was tight across the chest. Her mind raced. Why am I back to normal? What will Odango say...in her fury, Seiya punched her reflection in the mirror. Why!? Her hand started to bleed, and it felt hot and painful. She ignored it. With a clean swipe she threw everything of her nightstand. Exhausted, she fell to the ground sobbing. A while later, knock sounded on the door.

"It's open." she called.

"I'm coming in! It's me, Usagi."

"Here we go.." Seiya said to herself, "the moment of truth."

"Seiya! What a mess, what happened?" Usagi asked genuinely.

Seiya said nothing, her heart ached terribly. Odango wouldn't want to be with her now, the girl she was so in love with..

"Seiya! You're bleeding!" Usagi yelled.

Seiya looked at Usagi. Her eyes were full of concern, those beautiful eyes were worried for her, Seiya, the Star fighter, hopelessly in love with the moon rabbit. Usagi froze in her tracks, staring in disbelief.

"Seiya...you're." Usagi sputtered, trying to find words.

"Female." Seiya said, looking away. Seiya heard Usagi move to stand next to her. Seiya waited to hear it, those words that Usagi could never love a woman, that her feelings were as mistaken as Seiya's appearance.

"Seiya, why are you upset?" her angelic voice parted Seiya's thoughts.

"You don't realize? How could you possibly love me like this? You don't need to pretend, just leave me. Spare me the embarrassment." Seiya spat, immediately regretting it.

How could she talk to her like that? Seiya's hand stung, she flinched and looked. Usagi was pulling pieces of mirror out of her hand.

"Why are you still here?" Seiya asked coldly.

"Because it looks like you need a friend." she said and smiled.

Seiya stared into her beautiful eyes. Seiya watched dumbfounded as Usagi wrapped the starlight's hand up with a handkerchief. It ironically had bunnies on it. Tears streamed down Seiya's cheeks.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked with a smile. Seiya looked her in the eyes.

Usagi took a good look at her beloved starlight. Seiya's hair was down, streaming onto the floor. Tear trails stained her porcelain face, her midnight blue eyes were shadowed with distress. For some reason, it made Seiya seem unrealistically beautiful. It reminded Usagi of that day when Star Fighter protected her from Galaxia. Usagi held that image in her mind of Star Fighter, preparing to give it everything for her, the crybaby who was so weak. Usagi dropped to the floor alongside Seiya.

"Be careful! You'll get cut!" Seiya scolded.

"Seiya...I'm not going to leave."

"Why?"

"It's not just Seiya, the idol I'm in love with. Sure, he's good looking, but... what's most important is the heart behind him. The heart of a Fighter who refuses to give up, and hate's losing." Usagi explained.

"Usagi..." Seiya stroked her cheek with her uninjured hand. Is this what they call unconditional love? She wondered. Usagi grasped Seiya's hand in hers, holding it against her heart.

"Do you understand, Fighter? You're already in my heart, no matter what form you are in..."

Fighter's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Fighter..you're stronger than me. I always want to give up. You inspired me to keep fighting for the planet I loved. Your music helped me get through those lonely nights, and if it weren't for you right now..." Usagi burst out crying, managing to say finally, "I'd be completely alone!"

They sat like that for a long while, crying together. So many times, Fighter had wanted to cry, but she was unable to. She had to be strong...but now with Usagi, she could let go...all her pain came pouring out in those minutes crying together. Usagi pushed her head into Seiya's shoulder, crying. Seiya rested her arms on Usagi's back. Usagi smelled like roses, she observed. Seiya sang to her Odango, her voice expressing her pain and love.

_When I wanted to cry, _

_ I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed_

_ Gomenasai, for everything_

_ Gomenasai, I know I let you down_

_ Gomenasai til the end,_

_ I never needed a friend_

_ Like I do now_

_ When I wanted to call you and ask_

_ You for help, I stopped myself_

_ Gomenasai for everything_

_ Gomenasai I know I let you down_

_ Gomenasai til the end_

_ I never needed a friend_

_ Like I do now._

_ What I thought was a dream, a mirage_

_ Was as real as it seemed_

_ A priviledge._

_ When I wanted to tell you_

_ I made a mistake, I walked away_

Seiya stopped singing and looked at her Odango.

"Seiya...you've never let me down." Usagi said.

Usagi started leaning in, towards Seiya. Seiya stared in shock for a moment, and then closed her eyes. The kiss was gentle, tentative even, at first as if Usagi was merely testing the waters. Seiya kissed back, slowly adding the feelings of love she had for Usagi. Seiya pulled Usagi tighter into her arms, kissing deeper. In those previous moments, Seiya showed Usagi her feelings, every last one of them.

Usagi was dumbstruck by the kiss. It seemed so much more meaningful than Mamoru's kisses ever did, yet much more delicate. She could feel Star Fighter's love, pain desire and strength. Seiya stood up, and pulled Usagi to her feet. Even as a woman, Seiya was substantially taller than Usagi.

"Aishiteru, Usagi."

"Aishiteru, Seiya." Usagi said, adding "No matter what form you're in."

Seiya kissed Usagi again, this time it was a small show of affection compared to the flood of emotions mere moments before. Usagi smiled and proceeded to brush Seiya's hair back into it's usual ponytail, securing it with the light blue ribbon that Seiya preferred to use. Usagi ran her fingers through Seiya's ponytail a few times, wondering at the silky texture.

"Do you like it?" Seiya asked softly with her soothing voice.

Usagi blushed, "Y..yes." Usagi felt so shy suddenly, afraid to ruin their moment. Seiya put her hand on the wall behind Usagi's head and kissed her forehead.

"Odango...you're very dear to me." Seiya said, winking.


	10. The Dark Queen's Appearence

A/N:Here it is, chapter 10. Just a warning, this story looks like it's going to have at least 30 chapters. Hahah, stay in there, onegai? BTW, If you're a SM fan and want to join a SM forum where we all joke around and have fun roleplaying, PLEASE let me know. We need someone to play Usagi, Mamoru, and Kakyuu! Arrigatou!

**Chapter Ten: **The Dark Queen's Appearance.

"Are you going back to school? People will be suspicious because you sound and look different." Usagi said thinking.

"Don't you worry about it, that's my job." Seiya said.

"I feel a lot better now, like my tears washed my sadness away.." Usagi said after a quiet moment looking into Seiya's eyes.

"Me too." Seiya answered. "Let's take a shower and go out someplace." Seiya suggested.

Usagi's face turned red.

"Not together!" Seiya said laughing, then said seriously, "Not yet at least." while walking to the bathroom carrying a towel.

"Oh and...no peeking!" Seiya called, winking over her shoulder.

Usagi rolled her eyes and looked out the window. I'm in love with a girl, she thought, giggling quietly. So much like Haruka and Michiru...they have a beautiful relationship, she realized. She would be happy if her and Seiya could be like that, with eyes only for each other, spending every moment they could together.

She briefly wondered what Seiya had in mind for a date. Usagi undid her Odango's, borrowing Seiya's brush to disentangle her hair. She looked at the pile of pins on the table, thinking, what a pain to deal with.

Soon, Seiya was out of the shower wearing only a towel. Usagi blushed as Seiya winked and said "Your turn."

Usagi took a towel and went into the bathroom. Seiya had just gotten dressed when she heard Usagi scream. She knocked before opening, saying

"I'm coming in, Odango!"

Seiya sweatdropped at the sight. Usagi was wrapped in a towel, panicking as the tub was about to overflow. Seiya quickly turned the water off and fished for the source of the clog. Seiya dropped a hunk of hair on the floor with a clop.

"You're supposed to brush your hair good before you wash it!" Seiya scolded playfully.

"Are you saying this is mine?" Usagi said, waving the clump of hair in Seiya's face. Seiya sweat dropped when she realized the hair was black.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." She said back out closing the door behind her.

Seiya laughed quietly to herself once on the other side of the door. She managed to find a pair of Yaten's clothes that he left behind, and left them near the door for Usagi.

"Usagi's so petite compared to me." She said to herself.

Dressed in boy's clothes, no one would really notice Seiya was a girl except for her voice. That could easily be disguised, having the vocal talent that she did. She schooled her face into a masculine scowl before turning around to see Usagi in a towel examining the clothes Yaten once wore.

"Those were Yaten's, you can wear them." Seiya explained.

"Ah, okay...Hey, Seiya! Don't gawk at me while im in a towel!" Usagi scolded.

"Gomen!" Seiya turned red and spun around quickly, knocking her head on the doorway of the living room.

She decided to sweep the pieces of mirror up while Usagi changed in the bathroom. After a few moments Usagi came out, wearing an obviously too large blouse and pants. Seiya laughed softly while stroking Usagi's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you something really cute to wear." Seiya said with a wink.

"Let's go!" Usagi said happily.

On Kinmoku:

"Star Healer, please return to Earth and see how Star Fighter is doing." Kakyuu asked.

"She was fine when I left to come here." Healer said suspiciously.

"Fighter will no longer be able to hide her true form from Usagi." Kakyuu explained gently.

"What have you done!?" Healer yelled. Her voice echoed piercingly throughout the throne room.

"Usagi must accept Star Fighter for who she truly is in order to love her. If she cannot, Fighter will end up hurt in the end. This is for the best." Kakyuu said sadly.

"And if Usagi does accept her?" Healer said, surprisingly haughty.

"Then Star Fighter may stay as long as she wishes. I have doubts that Usagi would accept her the way she needs to, however." Kakyuu said serenely.

"Usagi is the most caring and loving person I've met!" Healer spat.

"Oh?" Kakyuu said. It wasn't really a question, it was all she could say in her moment of stupor. Of course Kakyuu knew Usagi was kind and loving, she was the moon princess! Her love defeated Galaxia.

"Even more than you." Healer spat, slamming the door on her way out. Moments later Kakyuu spotted a shooting star streak across the sky.

On Earth:

"Ah, Odango! That looks cute on you!" Seiya said with a grin.

"You think so?" Usagi asked spinning around.

"Mm." Seiya nodded in agreement.

"It's not childish?" Usagi asked, examining the ribbons and frills.

"Not at all. You look like a cute princess. I'll get it for you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I've got plenty of clothes." Usagi said quickly.

"I want to." Seiya whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Arrigatou." She said with a small smile and blush.

"No problem. Now change out of it so I can buy it." Seiya instructed her.

"Okay!"

A few minutes later, they walked out of the store, hand in hand. In the crowd, Usagi thought she saw someone familiar.

"Something wrong?" Seiya asked, noticing her distraction.

"No...thought I saw someone I know." Usagi explained.

"Oh? And you couldn't recognize me after we met?" Seiya joked, punching Usagi's arm gently. Usagi laughed quietly.

"Well you were acting cocky!" Usagi scolded, grinning.

"And I'm not now?" Seiya asked, mildly amused.

"Oh you are...but deep down, you're kind." Usagi whispered.

"Odango, that means I'm going mushy!" Seiya said, mock outrage playing on her face as she pulled her Odango closer. Her Odango, she loved the sound of that.

Seiya was walking Usagi home when they were interrupted by a man with short light hair.

"Tsukino Usagi, or rather, Sailor Moon. We meet again. My business is with Endymion, so if you'll excuse us."

"Jadeite!" Usagi said, utterly shocked.

"Stay back." Seiya commanded, grabbing her changestar.

"Huh? You're not Endymion. Princess Serenity, who is this?"

"Seiya Kou, my guardian." Usagi said, placing her hand on Seiya's arm, signalling her not to fight.

"So strange. He looks like Endymion...I can see why you're drawn to him. A step down, if you ask me. If Endymion isn't here, then where is he?" Jadeite asked.

"He's dead." Usagi said.

"What? This is bad. Earth's in danger and Kunzite hasn't awakened yet. Now I have to chase down Endymion as an infant? How bothersome.." he said, disappearing.

"I'm confused." Seiya said with swirly eyes.

"Jadeite is one of Endymion's Shittennou. They help him guard the Earth."

"Who's Endymion?" Seiya asked.

"In this life, he was Mamoru."

"Why'd he call you 'princess'?"

"In my past life, I lived on Silver Millennium, on the moon. I was the Princess and destined ruler, Princess Serenity.

"I see." Seiya said as they reached her door.

"Good night." She said, kissing Seiya gently.

"A princess, huh?" Seiya murmured to herself as she walked away.

Seiya arrived home and opened her apartment door. She nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw Star Healer waiting for her.

"So it's true." Healer said, examining Seiya who looked annoyed.

"What's true?" Seiya demanded.

"Kakyuu undid your disguise."

"Damn her." Seiya cursed.

"How'd our Odango take it?" Star Healer asked.

Seiya smiled, "She said it doesn't matter what form I'm in, she loves me for me."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That she'd see you the same way. I'm glad." Star Healer said.

Usagi's house:

Usagi played the Star Locket melody. Seiya, she thought, I want to tell you everything. She decided she'd do just that. She didn't want to wait. She snuck out of her house, running towards Seiya's apartment complex. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Phew, she thought, I'm tired.

"Princess Serenity, how convenient." Usagi spun around.

"Beryl! How are you alive?" Usagi began backing up. Her legs felt like jello.

"I have been revived, and I want Endymion. You'll be my bait."

"He's dead."

"You're lying, trying to protect yourself. Tricky as always, little moon princess."

Kou Residence:

"Seiya, why is your changestar different?" Healer asked.

"Odango gave me the Silver Crystal"

Healer stared, dumbfounded.

"She..gave it to you?"

"Yeah...a symbol of love." Seiya said dreamily.

"But you can't use it, can you?"

"Doesn't look like it." Seiya said nonchalantly.

"Then why is it glowing?" Healer asked.

"It only reacts to her, so I don't know."

"She's near." Healer said distractedly.

"How do you know?" Seiya asked, indignant.

"I can feel her strong power..and another's." Healer explained.

Suddenly, Seiya felt it too. They exchanged concerned glances.

They both heard a scream, definitely Usagi. They both ran outside, taking the steps two at a time.

"I'm coming, Odango." Seiya whispered.


	11. Captured

A/N: I'm still searching for people to join into the roleplay! If your interested just send me a PM or review saying you are, and I'll let you know how to join. Currently we need a Pluto, Kakyuu, Mamoru, and maybe a Lead Crow, seeing as we have an Aluminum Siren. Thank you very much for reading, and enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**: Captured.

Beryl stood over the trembling moon princess.

"Go on, transform and fight me!" Beryl commanded.

"I can't." Usagi whispered.

Beryl shot lightning at Usagi.

"Then tell me! Where is the Silver Crystal?"

"I don't have it."

"Liar!" Beryl attacked her again. Usagi tried to get up, to run, but she wasn't strong enough. I wish I was as strong as Fighter, she thought.

"Seiya, help me please!" Usagi tried to yell, but only a hoarse whisper came out. She lay there, barely conscious. She heard music. Couldn't be, she thought. Just an illusion. She noticed Beryl seemed distracted. Usagi swore she heard it this time, the song of the shooting stars. Heeled footsteps echoed in the distance. Just a little longer I have to be strong, she told herself. She willed herself to stand up. I hate losing, too...Seiya, she thought. Do you see me? I'm not giving up...

"Oh? You're not quite the crybaby you were last time we met." Beryl said, slightly amused.

"Hey, leave my Odango alone!" Seiya shouted.

Usagi spun around and saw her, her guardian. Her starlight, her hope.

"Endymion!" Beryl said, shocked.

"No, I'm Seiya Kou, and I demand you to leave her alone!"

"Oh...I guess you aren't him. Endymion would never have such a girly hairstyle. But how could you possibly stop me?" she asked. Just then, Yaten showed up behind Seiya.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make up!"

"More Sailor senshi scum?" Beryl laughed. "Without Princess Serenity, you can't win!"

Sailor Star Healer grabbed Usagi, jumping onto a rooftop.

"You're injured." Star Healer observed, checking her over.

"Seiya, I love you." Usagi said before passing out.

"Damnit!" Healer set Usagi down gently and jumped down, standing next to Fighter.

"A shooting star from the far end of the galaxy appears to protect the shine of this planet! Sailor Starlights, stage on!" Star Fighter and Star Healer said in unison. Beryl hurled a lightning bolt which landed on target. Neither even flinched.

"Is that all you can do?" Star Healer asked provocatively.

"Damn you! Take this!" Beryl hurled ice shards, but the Starlights were gone!

"Old lady, where are you aiming?" Star Healer taunted.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Beryl was knocked back hard. She stood up slowly. Damn, they're more powerful than I thought, the evil queen surmised. Fighter moved in punching and kicking her hard, multiple times.

"Usagi!" Star Healer screamed.

On the rooftop, a man held Usagi in his arms. A silver cape flowed behind him.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer called out, but the man had disappeared.

"Damn, where'd he go?" Healer whispered.

"Put Usagi down!" Fighter screeched, her voice hurt from the exertion.

"Zoisite, let's retreat." Beryl commanded.

Into the night, they faded, along with the Moon Princess.

"Odango!" Star Fighter screamed, holding it out, hoping her Odango would return by her sheer willpower. She stopped when sound refused to come out.

"Fighter.." Star Healer said sadly, placing a hand on her comrade's shoulder. IT broke Healers heart to see Star Fighter in pain like that, after only recently finding happiness.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her." Healer assured.

Star Fighter said nothing, but tears streamed constantly down her face.

I promise you we'll find her, Star Healer said telepathically. The rest of the night, Star Fighter was a wreck. She fell asleep crying on Star Healer's shoulder, still transformed. Star Healer felt herself blinking away tears.

On Kinmoku:

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Yes, Princess Kakyuu?" The requested Starlight replied.

"Healer isn't back, I'm worried."

"I haven't heard from her or Star Fighter." Maker confirmed.

"I want you to go to Earth."

"Why?"

"Something has happened, I just know it."

"As you wish." Maker said, walking off.

"Fighter...Healer...I hope you're okay.." Kakyuu whispered to herself.

At one point in the night, Healer woke up. Her neck felt stiff. She looked over at Star Fighter, who was still asleep. She carried the heartsick starlight to bed, then resumed her Earthen identity as Kou Yaten. A knock on the door alerted her to the presence of a visitor.

"Hello? Oh Taiki, come in."

"Why haven't you returned to Kinmoku?" Taiki asked coolly.

"Star Fighter needs me." Yaten responded, equally harsh.

"She'll feel better the farther she is from that girl." Taiki said with finality.

"You're wrong." Yaten said quietly.

"What?" Taiki asked, shocked. Yaten always agreed with him, especially on matters such as this.

"Usagi loves Fighter no matter what." Yaten explained.

"Then why does Fighter need you?" Taiki asked with interest.

"Usagi was taken." Yaten said, looking down.

"By who?" Taiki asked, concern growing.

"An old enemy, I guess. Fighter is upset that she couldn't protect Usagi."

"I see.." Taiki said, sitting down, trying to come up with a plan.

"Taiki.." Healer said quietly.

"What?"

"Usagi is Princess Serenity of the fallen Silver Millennium."

"You're kidding, right?" Taiki asked.

"I wish I was."

"This is very bad."

"What shall we do?" Yaten asked.

"What we did to find Kakyuu. Let's send our message out once more."

Yaten smiled, knowing Star Fighter, as Seiya Kou wouldn't ever give up on finding Usagi. Star Fighter never gave up, not ever. They would surely find the moon princess. Yaten and Taiki mulled over details from onstage outfits to songs, waiting for Star Fighter to wake up. Taiki sighed at the sight of the Starlight, she was curled up and crying in her sleep. Yaten sat by her side, stroking her cheek, waiting for her leader to wake up. Suddenly Star Fighter bolted upright.

A look of shock and happiness crossed her face when she saw Taiki and she gave him a tight hug. Just as suddenly she realized Usagi was gone, and began crying again silently.

Odango, she thought, my heart aches without you. Star Fighter changed back into Seiya, but was still a woman. Taiki looked shocked for a moment, but turned around and schooled his expression into a neutral one.

"I'm going back to Kinmoku," Taiki said flatly, "I'll be back though." with that, Taiki left.

"Seiya...we have a plan." Yaten said with a smile.

Seiya opened her mouth to speak, but only a painful rattle came out.

"Don't worry, it'll come back." Yaten promised, "and when it does, we'll sing for your princess."

Tears streamed down Seiya's face as she hugged Yaten tightly.

"Hey, cut it out! Save it for your princess when we find her!" Yaten scolded mildly.

Beryl's Dark Kingdom:

"Zoisite, check her for crystal resonance, she must be hiding it in herself somewhere." Beryl commanded.

"Yes, Madam." Zoisite played a melody on his piano, but nothing happened.

"My Queen, she doesn't have the crystal." Zoisite explained.

"Damn it! Go find that crystal!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes, my queen!" Zoisite bowed and left.

"Nephrite!"

"Yes, my lady." Nephrite said, stepping forward.

"Find Kunzite, make sure when he awakens he does not join Jadeite's pathetic rebellion."

"Yes, my lady." Nephrite replied, walking away to do her bidding.

On Kinmoku:

"Princess Kakyuu, I have returned." Star Maker said entering.

"And of the other two Starlights?"

"Usagi reciprocated Star Fighter's feelings."

"Why hasn't Star Healer returned?" Kakyuu asked with worry.

"Shortly after, Usagi was captured. It has been revealed that she was Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium."

"Serenity of Silver Millennium?" Kakyuu gasped.

"Yes, Star Healer and I have vowed to help Star Fighter find her, through song, as we found you." Maker said quietly.

Kakyuu nodded.

"Is this alright?" Star Maker asked.

"Yes. If it weren't for her love and courage, Galaxia would have succeeded. We owe her everything. Go, and do not return to me until she is found." Kakyuu ordered.

"Yes, my princess." Star Maker said, kissing her hand. She walked away, looking back once. She knew she saw Kakyuu's shoulders shake, as if she were crying.

Be safe, my Starlights, Kakyuu wished, tears sliding down her face.

Kou Residence:

"Seiya will be fine. Make sure he doesn't try to speak until his vocal chords heal."

"Thank you, doctor!" Yaten said, walking the doctor to the door.

"Did you hear that Seiya? You'll be able to sing again! For your princess!"

Seiya merely nodded sadly. Just then, a golden light surrounded Seiya. When it disappeared, she was male again. Yaten gave him a weak smile, saying

"As soon as your voice recovers we'll sing together."

Seiya nodded, picking up a picture of him and Usagi. It was taken in one of those photo booths at the carnival he took her to on their first date. They were both making strange faces at the camera. He smiled slightly at the memory, his violet blue eyes softening. Yaten looked at the picture and immediately started laughing. He explained himself when Seiya sent him a confused glare.

"Seiya...your face is just too funny!"

Seiya scowled for a moment, then laughed as well silently.


	12. Answers

A/N: Okay, so we still want more people for the little roleplay we have! It's soo much fun! Pillow fights, senshi truth or dare..you just can't miss it! We still need someone to play Kakyuu, Mamoru, and Setsuna, so speak up if your interested! I hope you like this chapter, just about all the secrets are revealed! Trust me, you **will** be shocked, or I haven't done my job right!

**Chapter Twelve**: Answers.

The next few weeks went by painfully slowly for Seiya. Taiki, Yaten and he all returned to school. Before long, with much advertising, their fan base was as big as it had been before they left. Seiya gradually got his voice back and began voice lessons to strengthen it again. The date of their returning concert drew close.

"What if my message isn't strong enough to reach her?" Seiya asked, slamming his fists down on the table in frustration.

"And what if it does?" Are you going to give up? Are you going to lose before you even begin?" Yaten snapped.

"Never!" Seiya lifted Yaten off the ground by the collar.

"That's the Fighter I know." Yaten said, smiling. Seiya set him down.

I never give up. I can't. Odango, can you hear me? I'll never give up on you. Losing isn't an option, either...Seiya thought.

Beryl's Dark Kingdom:

Usagi listened to the Star Locket melody while hugging her knees. I miss you Seiya, she thought. I can't handle being alone. I don't even know how long I've been here.

Hikawa Shrine:

"What do you mean Usagi disappeared?" a furious Rei asked.

"Star Fighter was guarding her after I lost my power. Apparently, Beryl's back, and wants to lure Endymion with Usagi." Mako explained.

"But didn't he die?" Rei asked.

"He's already been reborn. I ran into him at the hospital when I went to check if Usagi was there. He's an infant." Mako informed.

"I want to find her.." Rei said sadly.

"We can't do anything until we reawaken." Mako comforted.

"Maybe the Star Lights could use some info on Beryl." Rei suggested.

"Good idea!" Mako agreed

"Come on Luna, we're going to see Yaten!" Rei cheered.

The cat perked slightly. Luna had been depressed after Usagi's disappearance.

Kou Residence:

"Hello? What do you two want?" Taiki asked, some what dismissive.

"We want Usagi back, too." Rei said.

"Don't concern yourselves. It was our fault, it'll be our responsibility." Yaten said, trying to close the door in the inner senshi's faces.

"Good luck then, fighting an enemy you know nothing about." Rei snapped. Taiki began to close the door, but a hand caught it.

"We'll listen to what you have to say." Seiya said.

"Seiya!" Taiki and Yaten said in unison.

"Usagi...would've wanted us to work together." Seiya said quietly.

Taiki ushered Rei and Mako inside.

"I'll tell you from the very beginning, so get comfy." Rei instructed.

"It all began in Silver Millennium, on the Moon."

"Princess Serenity met Endymion at a ball, and they fell in love. Endymion was supposed to marry a different woman, however."

"That would be Queen Beryl."

"Right. Her hatred and jealousy turned her evil and...in the end, Silver Millennium was destroyed."

"A few years ago, she revived and was a pawn under Queen Metalia, searching for human energy and Usagi's silver crystal."

"It's imperative she gets neither. If a monster attacks you must defeat it before it can collect energy."

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"If Metalia gets revived, it'll be the end."

"It seems Beryl's back with a vengeance. She already has Usagi, her sworn enemy...if she's even still alive." Rei said sadly.

"Seiya, Usagi gave you the crystal?" Mako asked.

"Yeah.."

"Good, keep it with you at all times." Mako instructed.

"By the way, Endymion has revived." Rei said quietly, fearing Seiya's reaction.

"Already?" Seiya looked shocked and worried.

"Yes, but he's an infant, and has yet to awaken." Mako said.

"That is to our advantage though." Luna piped.

"How?" Taiki asked curiously.

"Beryl knows he's back. She can feel it, but can't find him because she's too stupid to realize he's a baby." Luna explained.

"How does it help?" Yaten demanded.

"Seiya...you look somewhat like him..Beryl may let you willingly into the Dark Kingdom." Luna suggested.

"Luna...you're a genius!" Yaten cooed, hugging the purring cat.

"But...it also means Seiya will go alone. It'll be really dangerous.." Taiki said, thinking.

"I don't care!" Seiya yelled, jumping up.

"Seiya.." Yaten said. "If something happens to you as well, Usagi will have no hope. After all, you're the only one who could get a message to her."

"Yaten's right. If Seiya found a way to sneak the other two in, then maybe.." Rei said.

"We just need to figure something out." Mako said.

"And to find Usagi.." Seiya said.

"When we find Beryl, we'll find Usagi." Rei reasoned.

"Well, we'll be leaving now." Mako said, standing up.

"I think I'll stay with the Starlights." Luna decided.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"I'm lonely with out Usagi. Mako is always helping out at the cake shop, and Rei, this is the first time you've been back to Juuban since you became an actress. Besides, if they have questions about Usagi, Beryl, or Silver Millenium, I can help them." Luna explained.

"Luna's right." Mako agreed.

"Well then, sayonara." Rei said.

"Good luck you three, we believe in you." Mako said as she left.

"It's almost the same as before." Taiki observed.

"How so?" Seiya asked.

"The inner senshi are powerless, the outers are doing their own thing...and it's up to us to save the day." Taiki said.

"Maybe it's just our destiny.." Yaten mused.

"There's something you all should know." Luna said, sighing. "I didn't want anyone to remember the true past, as was Queen Serenity's wishes, but I think it's time you all found out."

"What would that be?" Yaten asked, stroking the cat.

"Before Silver Millennium was destroyed, three elite senshi gave an ultimate sacrifice to assure that their princess would be eternally reincarnated." Luna explained.

"What sacrifice?" Taiki asked.

"They gave their lives. Their powerful Star Seeds, combined with the dream they had of Serenity being Eternal assured she would be reincarnated. Those three, that were willing to lose everything were then given a chance by the power of the silver crystal to return once more."

"What chance?" Yaten asked, deeply interested.

"Princess Serenity was overwrought with grief over the loss of her elite senshi. They, in the dreamworld of death, made a wish for her sadness to be taken away." Luna sighed before continuing, "It was granted, but only one thing would make it possible for their princess to forget the pain forever."

"What'd they have to do?" Seiya asked.

"When they were reincarnated into this day and age, they were together on a distant planet."

"Where? Maybe they could help us!" Seiya suggested.

"Under normal circumstances, they would have gone on, under the rule of a different princess, happily oblivious..but Galaxia changed their fate. When Galaxia destroyed their own planet, they followed their new princess to a different planet. It was there that they were reunited with their true princess, but never knew it."

"It can't be possible!" Taiki said, utterly shocked as he realized who Luna was talking about.

"On Silver Millennium, Serenity had a star locket that played music. It was a gift from her to Endymion...but the one who originally gave it to her was none other than the leader of her elite guard. Her guard gave it to Serenity the day she sacrificed herself. Although Serenity wouldn't remember the sacrifice, she would feel at ease and less lonely when she played the music..in a way, it was the leader's way of never leaving her side." Luna concluded.

"I see.." Yaten said, having put all the pieces together.

"That elite leader was..." Luna said, being cut off.

"Me." Seiya said quietly.

"Seiya!" Taiki and Yaten said in unison.

"It explains so much." Seiya said, tears streaming. "Why I can't stand her being alone. Why in my mind images of Kakyuu were replaced by her...my true princess."

Luna desperately wanted to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Star Fighter, leader of the elite guard, always had a special connection with Serenity. Once, when Serenity was quite young, she became lost on a trip to a visiting planet and was accidentally left behind." Luna said, looking right into Seiya's eyes. "That leader sang out into the night, wishing her princess could hear her, so she could be found."

"That explains why I could send her such a strong message." Seiya said, as realization hit him, remembering how he explained everything to Usagi through his song.

"Star Fighter wished to be a shooting star, to return and find her princess. Her wish was granted, and that's how you three gained the ability to move like light." Luna explained.

"Wow.." Yaten began to cry.

"Yaten..why are you crying?" Taiki asked, placing a comforting arm around the starlight.

"For so long I hated her because I felt like she was trying to take us away from Kakyuu." Yaten sobbed.

"But deep down, I felt like we should be with her." he continued.

"If that's the case..I should be able to reach her easily." Seiya said.

"Maybe not..Usagi doesn't know you are her Starlight." Luna said.

"I'll just have to try." Seiya said determinedly.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other and nodded. They would definitely try their hardest. They had just been reunited with their true princess, they weren't about to lose her again.

A/N: Well, how was that? (laughs) I _know_ you all weren't expecting that! I know some of you I promised would receive your much begged for answers soon, so here it is! Don't worry, in later chapters even more will be revealed about the Starlights on the Moon Kingdom, so stay tuned!


	13. Eternal Starlights

A/N: So, as I've mentioned before, I'm looking for people to play as characters on a Sailor Moon roleplay site! It's a lot of fun! We still need a Kakyuu-hime, Mamoru, and some villains, so if you're interested, just say so and I'll give you a link to the site! Oh yeah, when the Three Lights are searching for Usagi and singing, bold print is the song, regular font indicates Seiya's message.

Some time later:

**Chapter Thirteen**:Eternal Starlights.

"Thanks everyone for staying with us while we found new inspiration! Please receive our message!" Seiya called out to the audience.

**Search for your love**

** Search for you love**

Usagi..where are you?

**You have always been shining so brightly**

** You smiling face is like a tiny star**

Usagi, you have the most beautiful shine I've seen

**I have been treasuring it (Eternal Starlight)**

** On that day I could not come and protect you**

I want to find you before it's too late, I don't want to see it go out.

**I just held my tears of regret inside**

** I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you sweetheart)**

I wish I had been strong enough to protect you..

**Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens**

** Search for your love, please don't start to cry**

I'll find you..I promise

_ Search for your love, I really_

_ Want to hold you close to me right now_

I miss you.. we all do

** Your strong light, I'm always(Searching for it)**

** Can you hear my voice, calling out(I love you so)**

I love you, Odango!

** Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)**

** My lovely princess**

You are my true princess.

** Running through the distant night sky**

** Now I make a wish on a distant shooting star**

I'll follow you across the galaxy if I have to

** Whispering I want to be with you(Please tell her this Starlight)**

** As time passes by, we become adults**

If you can hear me, answer!

**I have finally realized that**

** The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)**

I can't live without you..

"Did you find her?" Yaten asked after the concert.

"No." Seiya replied.

"Damn!" Yaten screamed, slamming his fists.

"We just aren't close enough to her." Taiki said calmly.

"Plus, we're not that into it yet." Seiya said, drinking water.

"I need to see her..I want to apologize.." Yaten whimpered.

"I doubt she blames you..." Seiya said softly.

Taiki put an arm around Yaten to comfort the sobbing Starlight.

"We'll find her. She's probably looking for us, too. Plus, I'm so much closer to her than I was Kakyuu." Seiya rationalized.

The other lights nodded in agreement.

Odango, it won't be long, Seiya thought.

Kou Residence:

"Huh Luna?" Yaten asked as the cat jumped off his lap to stand on the table, eying the trio.

"The real battle is about to start. To power up, you must remember Silver Millennium, Serenity, everything..."

"How? It's not in our memories." Yaten asked.

"Clear your mind and close your eyes. Think of swearing to defend the princess in front of the Queen..remember...remember...your real duty..." Luna instructed.

Taiki, who had been standing, suddenly felt weak in the knees. He collapsed to his hands and knees, seconds later everything went black. Yaten slid over on his side as he was sitting down, looking like he was in peaceful slumber. Seiya slumped forward and fell on his face out of the chair he was sitting in.

-Flashback-

"Queen Serenity, we hereby pledge our unwavering loyalty to you, the princess and the kingdom of Silver Millennium." Maker stated. The three were on one knee, Fighter in front, the others on each side and slightly behind her. They each had their right hand resting on their knee, left at their side.

"As leader of the Sailor Starlights it will be my personal duty to assure that the princess, Princess Serenity II, comes to no harm in these trying times." Fighter said, head bowed.

"I'm sure you understand the situation, then?" Queen Serenity asked coldly.

"More than the other Sailor Senshi do, I am sure." Healer said quickly.

"As it stands, The Moon and Earth kingdoms are at odds. I have no clue what could bring them together, or at least bring about a truce, however, there have been two assassination attempts on the princess' life so far, and she is a mere toddler!" Queen Serenity's normal gentle voice boomed, threateningly.

"We shall not fail." They said in unison, standing.

-End Flashback-

Seiya was the first to wake up, he bolted up right.

"Luna! I saw it! Pledging allegiance to the Moon Kingdom!" He said.

Luna nodded. Soon, Yaten and Taiki were up, looking slightly bewildered.

"Awaken as your true selves! The eternal starlight...try it! Find your true power!" Luna commanded. The trio nodded and stood up. The closed their eyes, waiting for the new phrase to come to them...

"Fighter Eternal Star Power!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power!"

"Healer Eternal Star Power!"

"Make up!" They cried in unison.

The Starlights stared in amazement at their new fukus. They were now a steel grey with a metallic shine, and a silver trim outlined the edges of their outfits. Their star yells were also different. They were silver, with gold, silver, blue, green and purple lights on them, except Fighter's. Hers was black, and the silver crystal shone in the middle.

"You can now use your group attack!" Luna said excitedly.

"What is it?" Fighter asked.

"Starlight Fusion Tempest!" Luna said.

"I see.." Maker said.

They all undid their transformations.

I'll definitely save you now, Odango.. Seiya thought to himself.

Dark Kingdom:

"Are you going to tell me where the crystal is?" Beryl asked.

"I said I don't have it!" Usagi pleaded.

"Sure, but you must know where it is!"

"..."

**Slap**

The sound echoed countless times. Usagi looked up hatefully at her captor, red mark on her face swelling.

"You'll get tired of darkness eventually." Beryl stated, laughing.

"The moon will be out, even if I cannot see it! It'll never be dark!"

"We'll see about that." Beryl said as she left.

Usagi sank to the ground, massaging her sore cheek.

"Serenity.."

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Zoisite."

"Oh...here to beat me up more?" She asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'm going to put you somewhere where you can see the moonlight."

"Wait, why?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

"So you can hear his message."

"Who's?" Usagi asked.

"You'll find out..." He said, grabbing her arm and leading her down a hall, collapsing the room behind them.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So I can explain to Beryl that our precious bait was saved from death, not because I have pity."

"But, why?"

"Serenity...I'm here to make sure Endymion doesn't get controlled again."

"But aren't you under control?"

"Are you kidding? Beryl thought she still had a hold of me from last time she constructed the Dark Kingdom."

"Oh..."

"This should do." he said, locking the door. Usagi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Serenity."

"I'm not Serenity," she mumbled, "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi looked up and out the small window at the moon.


	14. Search for your love

A/N: So I've been slowing down with updates lately, sorry! Things have been happening, and I don't have much time to type up the chapters. Don't worry, after March is done and through with, I'll work full throttle on finishing this in due time! Without further adieu, chapter 14!

Lyrics are italicized, Seiya's and the starlights' message is underlined.

**Chapter Fourteen**: Search for your love.

It was an ordinary day at school for Seiya, and he walked home with Yaten and Taiki. They decided not to drive anymore, because it gave them more time to talk before returning home, where upon returning, they would immediately be badgered by their manager about their next show.

"Then Luna couldn't get it off her nose!" Yaten squealed, laughing wildly. Taiki laughed, as well. Seiya stared into space thinking about Usagi... his Odango, his true princess.

"Ahh!"

The scream disrupted Seiya's thoughts.

The three Starlights nodded to one another, ducking into an alley.

"Fighter Eternal Star Power!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power!"

"Healer Eternal Star Power!"

"Make up!" They said in unison.

Once they were transformed, they ran down the street. They found several unconscious bodies, but no monster.

"Where on Earth?" Maker asked.

"Fighter, watch out!" Healer yelled.

"Oof." Fighter grunted as she was thrown back by a strong blast.

Fighter stood up, relatively unharmed, ponytail cascading down her shoulder. They looked around. Why couldn't they find it? Healer screamed. They turned around and saw her being lifted up by the monster. Within seconds her energy drained to the point where her transformation sequence was undone, leaving her as plain old Yaten. Then she went limp. The monster tossed her aside like a rag doll, but Maker caught her.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter was amazed at how much more powerful her attack was, thanks to the power up and the silver crystal. The monster was flung back at least eighty feet into a wall.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The monster turned to dust and dissipated, returning all of the energy it had gathered to it's victims. Yaten's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh?" She said weakly before becoming male again.

"You'll be okay." Star Maker promised as she and Seiya both became boys again. They helped Yaten walk the rest of the way home.

Once they were home, Seiya began pacing back and forth. Taiki and Yaten watched him worriedly. Finally, he spoke.

"We need to do another concert." Seiya said pacing back and forth.

"When? Where?" Yaten asked with an aspirin in hand to dull his headache.

"Tonight. But it has to be where she can hear us." Seiya answered.

"For her to hear us, we need to be fairly close." Maker observed.

"We have no idea where she even is." Yaten piped in.

"Think about it." Seiya suggested.

"Umm...I am." Yaten said, sarcastically.

"Beryl would want a desolate area.." Seiya suggested.

"Which means?" Yaten asked irritatedly.

"Remember when we went camping?" Taiki suggested.

"Exactly. Let's hold a concert there." Seiya said jumping up.

"But, how will people know about it?" Yaten asked skeptically.

"Leave that to me, Taiki call our manager." Seiya instructed.

"Of course." Taiki agreed.

"Yaten, would you be so kind as to call the fanclub and have them set up the place?" Seiya asked.

"Why the fanclub?"

"They'll do it for free as long as they can watch us."

"Alright.." Yaten said with a sigh.

That evening:

_ Search for you love_

_ Search for your love_

Odango! Where are you? I'm looking for you!

_You have always been shining so brightly_

_ Your smile is like a small star _

Usagi! I miss your bright shine and sweet smile!

Dark Kingdom:

Usagi was dozing off when she thought she heard something. She shook her head. She still heard it. She got as close to the window as her chains would let her. Faintly, she heard "Princess!"

"Could it be...Seiya's looking for me?" She wondered out loud.

"Answer me!"

I'm here...Seiya please don't leave me here!

Seiya nearly forgot his lines when he felt her. So distant, but she had heard him. He sang louder, pouring his emotions into his song.

"Answer me!"

She could hear it better this time, she closed her eyes. She could see him, singing, crying.

I'm here! She told him.

Where?

"Running through the distant night sky,"

I'm not going to give up! Tell me, where are you?

I'm not sure, it's so dark. She told him.

"Now I make a wish on a distant shooting star."

I need to find you, what direction are we from you?

I really don't know...I'm sorry she started to cry.

"Whispering 'I want to be with you'."

I've missed you so much

Seiya, I love you!

"As time passes by we become adults."

After the show, I'll find you.

"I've finally realized that,"

I'll walk around singing, just for you 

How will I hear you, without speakers and a microphone?

"The broken pieces are not enough."

I'll find you...tonight.

"Search for your love."

I'll be searching for you.

"Search for your love."

I'll never give up.


	15. Chasin' After You

A/N: So, someone mentioned that I was being too slow with updates, gomen! This story is taking me longer to type than it did to write it on paper! That's just awful! So, here we go, DOUBLE Update! Two chapters in one night..you better worship me for this!

**Chapter Fifteen:** Chasin' After You

The music began to fade, and Usagi could no longer pick out Seiya's voice, just the cheering crowd. She felt happy, knowing he was looking for her, yet still, here she was, cold, hungry and lonely.

"Princess...Serenity?" Zoisite whispered.

"Zoisite!" She ran to the bars, but her chain wouldn't let her reach.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"My friends, they're nearby! They're looking for me! Tell them where I am!"

"How will I know who they are?"

"They're the ones singing, the Three Lights. They're singing to find me."

"I will try, Princess." He said, walking away.

"Thank you, Zoisite." Usagi whispered.

Seiya looked out through the crowd of cheering fans. The concert was supposed to be over, but he didn't want it to end. They were so close. He needed more time! Yaten and Taiki were starting to walk back. Seiya wanted to sing something stronger, more powerful. He picked up his guitar, and started strumming an opening riff to a song he had written once before, but never performed.

"Chasin' after you, pursuing.." Seiya started, determined for Usagi to hear him. He heard Yaten and Taiki gasp at his sudden decision. He could hear scrambling behind him as they ran to their spots.

"To search for that fragrance"

I'm singing for you. Just for you.

"No one will steal it."

I'm going to get you back

"That fragrant star"

Please, are you listening?

Usagi suddenly felt a surge of hope. She leaned against the cold wall of her prison, eyes closed, listening. _I'm here.._ she told him.

A large smile crept across Seiya's face when he felt her presence. His eyes closed, and he sang louder, harder and more powerfully than ever before.

"Memory is a corpuscle"

Seiya was aware of how confused Taiki and Yaten must be. They had never heard this song before. They would just have to try to follow his lead on the guitar. This was too important for him to stop now.

"Deeply in my heart, its like a stain"

As Seiya sang and connected to Usagi, he was aware of how she felt. Cold, hungry and tired. He wished he could be with her that second, to make everything alright.

"Constantly stirred up."

Don't worry, Odango. I'll find you soon..

"My heart, crazy me!"

Seiya became aware of the general direction Usagi was in. She was so far away though. It'd be a miracle if he ever found her.

"Shooting star glide out in the night sky."

Your starlights will appear before you..

"Bet on the glitter of the last one"

All you need to do is make a wish

"I will find my way to you, this I promise earnestly"

I know you can hear me..

"Shoutin' for my love, Shoutin' for your love!"

I wish I could hear you..

Seiya's eye opened and he looked to his sides, Yaten and Taiki were next to him, eyes closed in concentration. Yaten's knee was twitching to the music, and Taiki's head was nodding. He could tell they were going to join into the chorus. He needed their power, their feeling, to help find Usagi.

"Chasin' after you, over infinity"

It seemed a magnitude stronger now. Even though Yaten and Taiki were a bit timid as they hadn't practiced this song, having them at Seiya's side made him much more confident.

I'm praying with my heart to see you 

"To search for that fragrance"

As soon as we find a sign from you, we'll be there

"No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance"

We'll find your sign. Just send us something, anything!

"Can't be shrouded."

Nothing can hide your light

"Embracing you with my arms"

I miss having you with me..

"Hold you in my arms, that is all"

What I would give to see you again..

"Although I imagine it, although I wish"

I dream of you every single night..

"Look up at the starry night!"

Now! Wish upon a star so that we may find you!

Usagi's eyes opened and she gazed out her window at a star, streaking slowly across the sky.

"Shooting star, bring my starlight to me.." Usagi wished out loud. The shooting star faded suddenly, leaving behind nothing but a trail of glitter.

"To my call to you.."

Did you see it? That lone shooting star?

"Can't you answer? I don't have a way"

I hope it will lead me to you 

"I want you to wait for me like that"

Please wait there, I'm coming now!

"We will meet for sure"

We will be reunited soon

"Shoutin' for my love!"

I love you!

"Shoutin' for your love!"

We will find you!

The song ended, the crowd went wild at the spontaneous encore, and Seiya could feel Yaten's eyes burning a whole in the back of his head. Seiya sighed, knowing the second they got off stage, Yaten was going to go PMS on him.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Yaten screeched in the dressing room.

"I felt her.." Taiki said quietly, hoping to disrupt Yaten's banshee imitation.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did to.." Yaten said, completely forgetting his fury.

"I heard her." Seiya said distractedly.

"Eh? You did? Where is she?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know..she couldn't tell me.." Seiya said touching a wall..

Meanwhile, Zoisite was making his way through the wooded path. He could still hear the music and fans cheering. He hadn't a clue where it was coming from, but followed the noise regardless, hoping he'd get there before his time ran out. Luckily, another song kicked up before too long. Though different than the first in more ways than one. Before long, the platform was in sight, and he pushed his way past screaming fans. It seemed the singers were already back stage. He'd have to hurry to catch them before they left. As he approached, he was three people standing around a van, chatting. He ran to catch up to them.

"Three Lights?" Zoisite asked, breathless.

"Huh?" Taiki asked.

"Probably a fan." Seiya mumbled.

"The rabbit from the moon wishes me to bring you to her." Zoisite said quietly.

"Usagi..." Yaten said in amazement.

Zoisite stepped forward, allowing them to see his identity.

"You!" Yaten hissed, moving forward to punch him. Taiki held him back.


	16. To have loved and lost

A/N: here it is, the next update! I won't post again until I get 45 reviews, so you guys better review!

**Chapter Sixteen:**To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all.

"Please! Tell me where she is!" Seiya begged, falling to the ground in despair.

"I will bring you to her." Zoisite said sympathetically.

Taiki and Yaten stepped forward.

"Just him." Zoisite instructed.

"Why?" Yaten snapped.

"He looks like Endymion in the dim light." Zoisite explained.

"Sounds like a trap." Yaten muttered.

"I'll go." Seiya decided.

"What? Are you crazy?" Taiki asked, concerned that his comrade was going insane.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Seiya said disappearing into the darkness with Zoisite.

After several minutes of scowling, Yaten made up his mind.

"We'll find our own way in." Yaten said.

"Yaten! Why?" Taiki asked, certain that Yaten was losing his marbles, too.

"Our leader and our true princess need us. I can't think of a better reason to do anything. If you want to stay here, fine. I'm going to protect those two." Yaten snapped, running in the direction of Seiya and Zoisite. Oh how he hated physical exertion.

Taiki weighed the circumstances for a few moments, before yelling after his comrade.

"Yaten! Wait up!" Taiki said, running after him.

Before long, they caught up to Zoisite and Seiya, following at a distance. Zoisite stopped Seiya near the entrance, which was hardly noticeable.

"Tuck your hair in." Zoisite commanded.

"Why?" Seiya questioned.

"To make it more believable" Zoisite explained.

Seiya obeyed, stuffing his hair down the back of his shirt. It tickled his back a little, and he struggled not to giggle. Zoisite entered, Seiya following behind. The doors automatically closed.

"Let's find a way in!" Yaten said, taking off down the perimeter of the building.

Usagi heard footsteps outside her window.

"Hello?" she called out hopefully.

"It's the princess!" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Yaten, is that you?" Usagi asked.

"Mm." He assured her.

"Is Seiya with you?"

"No he's inside already."

"Oh."

"Queen Beryl! I present to you, Prince Endymion!" Zoisite said, bowing.

"Endymion...it really is you! Zoisite, leave us!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes, madam!" Zoisite said, backing out.

"I'll get you out, Usagi-chan!" Yaten promised, pulling on the barred window. Taiki joined in, but it wouldn't budge.

"Look out!" Yaten ordered, backing up. He ran forward, slide kicking it. It shook and loosened.

"I wish Seiya was here, he's the strongest." Yaten complained.

Yaten and Taiki both with a running start slide kicked the window, tumbling in.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked, trying not to giggle at the tangle that was Yaten and Taiki.

"Yeah.." Taiki said, standing up slowly, trying his best not to wince. One of Yaten's bony elbows had found it's way to his crotch.

"Taiki, help her get those chains off." Yaten said.

"Usagi, do you have a hair pin?" Taiki asked.

"Yes...here." She said, handing it to him. Within a minute she was freed, and Taiki began picking the lock on the cell.

"There!" He said as the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Endymion, how I've longed for this moment." Beryl said.

He remained quiet.

"Endymion, let's rule together." She suggested.

He nodded, planning his next move.

"Let's seal it with a kiss!" She said, gleefully.

"Never."

"What?"

"I'd never kiss you. Where's Usagi?"

"Oh somewhere in chains, I suppose." she said nonchalantly.

"You wretched woman!" He yelled.

"What can you do about it? Throw a rose and bore me to death with a pathetic speech?" she asked.

Seiya stood in the light, freeing his hair from his clothing. The light revealed his deathly pale complexion, and endless midnight colored eyes. Darker, with the slightest amount of purple in them, in comparison to Mamoru's.

"Impossible!" Beryl screeched, horrified at her foolishness.

"Fighter Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

"How?" She screeched, nothing made sense. That man before her, was now a woman?

"A shooting star appears from the far end of the galaxy to protect the beautiful princess! Star Fighter, Stage on!"

"Damn you!" She blasted lightning at her, which she dodged effortlessly.

"You're weak!" Star Fighter taunted.

Beryl flung her ice shard attack at the starlight, which Fighter didn't even bother dodging. A few small cuts were all that evidenced the attack.

"How..?" Beryl stared in disbelief. That should have impaled her!

"My turn.." Fighter smiled.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Beryl was knocked back hard. She struggled to stand up.

"A lone senshi...is that much more powerful than me?" she questioned.

"Fighter!"

Star Fighter spun around. Leaning on Star Healer, a very worn out Usagi smiled at the Star Light.

"Usagi!" tears formed in Fighter's eyes. It had been so long, so very long since Fighter had seen her. Even in her ragged state, Usagi was more beautiful than Fighter could remember. Fighter noticed that, Usagi too, was crying.

"Don't cry." Fighter pleaded.

"Fighter, you baka! You're crying too!" Usagi teased, sobbing.

"Nephrite, now!" Beryl commanded.

"Shittennou Sword!"

Usagi screamed in pain. Fighter watched in horror as a sword ran her through from behind, the tip protruding, blood dripping from it. Healer looked over her shoulder, shocked and horrified. Maker had the usual blank expression on her face, unreadable.

"Usagi!" Fighter screamed.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

That attacks blasted Nephrite out cold. Healer eased Usagi to the ground as she fell, and held her, crying.

"Fighter, aishiteru.." Usagi whispered, closing her eyes.


	17. Breaking the news

A/N: I Know you all hate me for the cliffhanger. I know I made it worse by a slow update. Gomenasai! I didn't mean for it to be so long, I've just been busy beyond belief! So here it is.

**Chapter Seventeen:** Breaking the news.

"Noo!" Healer screamed, hugging the moon princess.

Maker was silent.

"Let's...kill her!" Fighter screamed, furious. The other two starlights nodded.

"Starlight Fusion Tempest!"

Beryl could hardly breathe after the attack, her breaths were raggedy and her body was in shock, rendering her unable to move.

"Beryl, retreat for now!" A distorted voice commanded, one that was unfamiliar.

"This is just the beginning Sailor Senshi!" Beryl promised in a hoarse whisper as she vanished.

Fighter, Healer and Maker ran back to Usagi. Fighter pulled her into her lap, crying.

"It can't be...it just can't!" Fighter whispered,d hugging Usagi's head to her chest, a steady flow of tears streaking her porcelain face. Healer held Usagi's hand to her face, crying silently. Maker sat by Usagi's legs, looking dazed.

"We finally found our true princess...and we couldn't even protect her!" Fighter screamed, wracked with guilt.

Spontaneously, a bright light enveloped them. The silver crystal dislodged from Fighters Star Yell and floated over Usagi, glowing brightly.

"The silver crystal!" Maker exclaimed.

Usagi's wound disappeared, and her clothing changed to that of Princess Serenity. Her eyes opened and she stood up.

Fighter, Healer and Maker immediately got on their knees in respect.

"Princess Serenity, your Starlights have returned." Maker said.

Usagi bent down, kissing them each on the forehead and pulled them to their feet.

"It's good to have you back." Usagi said.

"Wait, you remember?" Healer asked.

"Yes, yes I do.." Usagi said softly with a smile, before passing out. Fighter caught her in her arms and began carrying her out.

"She must be exhausted.." Healer reasoned, smiling at her princess.

When Usagi woke up some hours later, Seiya was at her side, holding her hand.

"Huh? Seiya? Where am I?" she asked.

"My apartment." He said, winking.

"Oh! You're male again!" She said, surprised.

"Mm." He agreed, smiling at her.

She picked her head up and leaned towards him. He supported her chin with his hand, kissing her gently.

"Thank you...for coming for me." She said, blushing.

"We had to. You're our true princess." Yaten said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember you guys.." She said, sobbing.

"It's fine." Seiya said hugging her. Yaten joined in, and Taiki grasped her hand in his.

"We've missed you so...our moonlight princess." Taiki said.

"All this time, we've been with Kakyuu..but we couldn't figure out what was missing." Yaten said, crying. It was like a damn had broken on his cold demeanor, and now his emotions were pouring out.

"We'll protect you from now on... I promise." Seiya said, kissing her again.

"My Starlights, would you sing for me once more?" Usagi asked hopefully.

They nodded in agreement, and Seiya was grinning widely.

The next day, Usagi walked to school escorted by Seiya.

"Odango...you missed nearly two months of school..." Seiya said worriedly.

"There's no way either of us will pass." Usagi said sadly.

Seiya looked thoughtful, before getting a bright idea.

"I say.. we skip the rest of the year~" Seiya said, smiling.

"Seiya!"

"I'm serious! Let's see the world together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Three Lights is going on world tour, we want you with us."

"I don't know..."

"Things are changing, we have a new enemy. Sure it's quiet now, but it won't stay this way for long. Let's live life!" Seiya suggested.

"What about my family? I can't just leave them..."

"Usagi...the enemy knows who you are. They'll be safer if you get away from them. Besides, Yaten, Taiki and I are your guardians!"

Usagi thought about it for a long while before saying "Well..alright.."

Seiya hugged Usagi triumphantly.

"Today we'll say goodbye to our friends." Seiya suggested. Usagi nodded. The only one left was Mako, but she was always working at the cake shop, so Usagi doubted she'd miss her too much. When the announcement was made that the Three Lights were leaving for a world tour, a crowd gathered.

"Ehh, why?" A girl shouted.

"They just came back!"

It wasn't long before Usagi was pushed away from Seiya by the crowd. She decided to find Mako and tell her that she was going with them.

"Mako-chan.." Usagi said, finding her on the roof.

"Usagi! You're back." She said, offering a hug.

"Yeah."

"Why are the Three Lights leaving? Didn't they want to protect you?" Mako asked, becoming concerned.

"I'm going too."

"Why?"

"The enemy knows who I am. They could track me down and hurt my family.."

"I see.." Mako said sadly, "What if the starlights suddenly need to go back to Kinmokusei?"

"They won't have to."

"If Kakyuu asked for them to help-" Mako said.

"The starlights are actually my elite guard. Kakyuu isn't their true princess, I am."

"Well, good luck then, Usagi!" Mako said smiling.

Usagi nodded and walked away before she could burst out crying. She walked to her desk and slumped down in it, head buried in her arms. She felt tears welling. She loved this place. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she looked up, annoyed. It was Seiya. He wiped her tears away gently before anyone could see them and kissed her forehead affectionately. She smiled, her sorrows gone. He sat behind her, pulling a pigtail gently.

After school, Yaten walked her home. Seiya had wanted to stay behind for one last game of American Football and Taiki needed to turn over his spot as president of the culture club.

"Yaten, will you help me explain to my mom?"

"Explain what?" Yaten asked dumbly.

"She'll be distraught knowing I ran off with a bunch of boys. It's time I told her everything!"

Yaten nodded. They walked the rest of the way silently.

"Mama, I'm home!" Usagi called.

"Oh, Usagi I have cookies for you." She said happily.

"We need to talk." Usagi said sternly.

So they did. Usagi told her mom about Beryl returning, and how she needed to leave with the starlights.

"Usagi, that's quite a story. I'm sorry, but I can't possibly believe that man standing next to you is really a female."

"He is!"

"Usagi! That's impossible and you aren't leaving!" Ikuko said.

"Show her, Healer."

"Healer Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

Ikuko stared in amazement at the realization that Usagi was Sailor Moon, and that one of the Three Lights is really a girl.

"I guess I can't stop you." Ikuko said, examining the senshi in front of her. "Please be safe."

"Healer nodded. "My Princess, we must get back to Fighter and Maker." With that, they left a broken Ikuko, stunned.

Once they were back at Seiya's apartment, Yaten began making tea for Taiki and Seiya, who would be returning soon.

"Yaten.."

"Yes?"

"Tell me about Kakyuu.."

"Why?"

"I'm curious about the wonderful woman who helped you become who you are today."

"She's...kind and understanding. Taiki, Seiya and I... we're all orphans. She took us in, eventually making us her bodyguards. But, we wanted to protect her. Someone that kind and gentle, shouldn't feel pain. We feel the same about you."

"I think you should all go visit her." Usagi said determinedly.

"Why? We're truly your guardians."

A/N: I'm cutting it off her. I know it's not a good spot, but it's late and I need sleep! And I won't get a chance to work on this for a while, so it's better than nothing!


	18. Return to Kinmoku

A/n: Here it is, chapter 18! enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**: Return to Kinmoku

"She must be lonely and sad. You all left with barely any notice." Usagi explained.

"But, Princess!" Yaten objected.

Usagi held up a hand.

"A princess is a graceful, intelligent lady who can rule a kingdom. Kakyuu is a princess. I'm just Tsukino Usagi."

"Even so...you're in danger.." Yaten opposed.

"I'll be okay for one night." she assured.

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked.

Usagi grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"Go. To the princess that has love you your whole life. Tell her you'll be back when this fiasco is over."

"But, I belong with you!" Yaten said, bowing to her.

Usagi smiled gently and lifted his chin up.

"You belong to no one but the one you give yourself to." She said.

"Thank you, Princess."

It was just then that Taiki and Seiya returned, chatting happily. Yaten served them all tea.

"So, Usagi, how'd it go with your mom?" Seiya asked.

"Everything's okay. She understood." she said, quickly shooting Yaten a warning glance that made the starlight gulp.

"Are there any plans for today?" Taiki asked.

"Yes." Usagi said calmly. They looked at her, expectantly.

"You're all going back to Kinmoku." She continued.

Taiki nearly spit out his tea, and Seiya looked confused.

"Odango, why?"

"That doesn't make sense!" Taiki interjected.

"I want you to explain to Kakyuu your absence."

"But, we don't have anything to do with her anymore!" Taiki said hotly.

"For one moment, think how lonely and worried that woman must be."

The Starlights froze, knowing Usagi was right.

"But what if they come after you?" Seiya asked, worried.

"It's just one night. I'll be fine. Return to me in the morning. Go now." Usagi pleaded.

"Princess..." Yaten said quietly.

"Odango, I'll be back before you know it." Seiya promised.

Minutes later Usagi sighed as she watched three shooting stars cross the night sky. She locked the door and plopped down on Seiya's bed. It smelled like him, fragrant and sweet, but slightly like the outdoors. She missed him already. She felt guilty about how lonely Kakyuu must feel. She played the Star Locket melody over and over until she fell asleep to the sweet song and Seiya's soft but comforting scent.

On Kinmoku:

Kakyuu breathed heavily, forcing her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling.

"I've missed you all very much." Despite feeling like screaming it to the world, he voice was a quiet whisper.

"Kakyuu princess, we're sorry to have worried you." Fighter said.

"Enough about that, how's Usagi?" she asked.

"The truth is.." Fighter said.

They told her everything. How Usagi was their true princess, and that they had to go back to protect her. It was Star Maker who caught Kakyuu when she fell to the floor crying. They spent the remainder of the night reliving old memories and saying goodbyes. When it came to the end of the night, Healer and Maker spent the night with her in her bedroom. Fighter looked out her own window, hoping to see Earth or it's sun, but she couldn't. Too far away. Don't worry Odango, she thought. I'll be back in the morning.

On Earth:

Usagi woke up at three o'clock in the morning. Something had awoken her. An instinct. Her heart raced. What was going on? She soon heard a child crying faintly. Opening the door that led to the hallway of the apartment complex, she saw a small child.

"Ah, what's wrong?" She asked warmly.

"I'm...I'm...lost." The child said between sobs, and looked up at her.

Usagi froze when blue eyes locked onto hers. She looked back at Luna, who was still sound asleep.

"Mamoru..." She said, quietly in shock.

"My name is Endymion, not Mamoru." the child said indignantly.

Usagi took a few moments to compose herself, before asking more questions.

"Well, Endymion, how'd you get lost?" she asked.

"I was looking at something...and got lost."

"Ah, Okay! I'm sure your parents are around somewhere. I'll help you find them." She offered her hand to him, which he took. They walked around for a while, before Usagi found a sobbing woman.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for this?" Usagi asked, pulling the boy forward.

"Oh thank you! I was so worried!" The woman said, hugging the boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you come up with such a unique name?" Usagi asked, desperate to know the truth.

"It's a funny story actually. My husband and I couldn't find a suitable name for him. I mean look! Doesn't he just look like a little prince?"

Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyways, a man came in and suggest it and I thought it'd suit him perfectly! Oh what was his name? Jade something. I have to get this prince to bed, see you later! Thanks for helping!"

"No problem!" Usagi said, smiling.

Usagi returned to Seiya's apartment. The door was jarred open. He'd kill me if he saw how careless I was, she thought. She took a step forward, then suddenly the light flicked on. Fear made her spine prick.

"Princess...Serenity." Jadeite said, standing up.

The door slammed closed behind her. She turned and faced Kunzite.

"If we were the enemy, we'd have kill you already." he said menacingly.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"To warn you." Jadeite said, smelling the rose Seiya has removed from his jacket pocket before leaving.

"About what?" She asked, finding herself becoming nervous.

"It isn't just Beryl who's back." he said flatly.

"Mistress 9, wiseman, Beryl, possibly even chaos. They're joining forced. Under who, I have no idea, but from here on out things are going to be very difficult. Trust no one but your senshi." he commanded, leaving with Kunzite.

Usagi shuddered at the thought of them all coming back. She locked the door and lay again on Seiya's bed. It was comforting, but she just couldn't feel at ease. She woke up the next morning to the sound of Seiya's voice, soothing yet powerful.

"Odango, I'm back." he said softly.

She opened her eyes to see his staring back. A beautiful dark blue with a hint of violet. Stunning, she thought. He kissed her cheek, his silky hair spilling onto her shoulder. She reached up and hugged him, relaxing in his gently arms. She stood up and went out to the living room where Taiki and Yaten sat.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Kakyuu cried for hours." Maker said quietly.

Guiltily, Usagi looked down.

"Princess, it's simply nothing you can change. You need us, your elite guard." Yaten said, attempting to cheer her up.

"I wish...I wasn't so weak.." She mumbled.

Seiya looked shocked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan.." Luna said, knowing what was coming next.

"I wish...I wasn't such a nuisance!" She yelled, running out.

"Usagi, wait!" they all yelled in unison.

Usagi didn't stop running until she reached Haruka Tenoh's door. She tried to collected herself, then knocked quietly.

"Koneko-chan? Something wrong?" Haruka asked.

Usagi didn't have to say anything, the look on her face explained all.

"Come in." Haruka said, gently. She sat the moon princess and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I hate it." She finally said.

"Hate what?"

"The fact I need people to guard me at all times. Why can't I just stand on my own, like you? Why am I so weak!?" Usagi began sobbing.

"Look at me!" Usagi screamed. "I'm such a crybaby."

Haruka hugged her moon princess, wondering what, or who made her feel this way.

"The Starlights...had to leave their beloved princess to come protect me, because I'm so weak."

"Koneko-chan, how are you weak?"

Usagi stared, dumbfounded.

"Why do you feel so helpless?" Haruka continued.


	19. Drive me the Mercury

A/N: here it is, chapter 19! I have a great idea for a story, that I'm itching to start writing, but I don't want to get sidetracked from this one..let me know if you really want me to post it. It's centralized around the starlights, and has some uh.. interesting pairings!

**Chapter Nineteen**: Drive me the Mercury

"Damnit." Seiya cursed, kicking the ground. He still couldn't find her. He was beginning to get worried. She wasn't home or at Mako's. Motoki said he hadn't seen her at Crown, either.

"I can't even fight anymore. The Star Lights have to always do it for me." Usagi whined.

"Koneko-chan, they fight because it's their way."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the only way they can fight. You fight not with fists or strength, but love. Wasn't it your love and compassion that allowed Galaxia to be freed from Chaos? Sure, they helped weaken Galaxia, and they protected you, but in the end.. it was your kind heart that won the battle."

"I suppose so...but,"

"They fight to protect your gentleness, your love. If you were to truly fight as a warrior, you would lose that unconditional love, your true strength. The strength that neither the Star Lights or I have." Haruka said, gently hugging Usagi.

"But...I can't even use my restoring powers" Usagi whined.

"A senshi's power...comes from two things. Their star or planet, and their dream to protect."

"A dream to...protect?"

"Mhm. Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and I have the same dream. We want to prevent intruders from coming in and hurting the princess we love. That is our strength. The Star Lights, they fight to make sure your shine doesn't fade out. The other senshi, they lost their dreams of fighting when you lost your dream of healing."

"I want to heal! But the scepter...it was destroyed."

"As was Seiya's Star Yell. His strong desire to protect you made certain that it was restored."

"How do you know this?" Usagi questioned.

"Before I met you, there was a time when I lost sight of my mission and couldn't fight either. So, Koneko-chan, what is your dream?"

"I don't have one."

"You will... because, we all believe in you. Now,go back to your Star Lights, I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"Thank you, Haruka," Usagi said, wiping her tears away and leaving.

"Really, our princess is such a crybaby." Michiru said, coming out of the kitchen.

"You were listening?" They both laughed.

Usagi began walking to her apartment she shared with the Three Lights.

"Find my dream, huh?" She mumbled, head to the ground.

"It was to marry Mamoru, but.."

_CRASH_

"Itai! Gomenasai!" Usagi yelled. She started to get up, but she was seeing stars. Arms grabbed her and held her against a warm body.

"Odango? Are you okay?" You really need to watch out."

"Seiya!" She looked up, hugging me.

"Hey, hey now!" he said affectionately.

"Found her." he said into his head mic.

"I wanna go home." She said quietly.

"Sure, let's go." he turned around to head home, arm still around her. Facing them was a youma.

"Sailor Jogger!" it called it's name out, running in place.

"Shimatta, a phage," Seiya said. "Odango, stay back!" he pushed her out of the way.

"Fighter Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

The monster attacked several times, Star Fighter dodged them all effortlessly.

"Star Serious Laser!" The monster was severely weakened.

"Fighter! Watch out!" Usagi jumped on Fighter, knocking them both to the ground as two balls of energy flew by, turning a bystander into a phage.

"Odango.." Fighter said.

"Give me your...Star Seed!"

Usagi stood up to face Iron Mouse.

"Weren't you freed from Galaxia?" she asked.

"I work for someone stronger now," she shouted, "Now, give me your Star Seed!" she prepared her bracelets.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Sailor Iron Mouse screamed in pain, fainting on the ground.

"Star Serio-" Fighter stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Odango," she said, "why?"

"It's a human being underneath." She said, shaking her head.

"Princess, it's the only way." Healer said softly.

"No...there's always another way." She said, falling to the ground, crying.

"Crying won't help, you know." Maker said gently. She hated seeing her princess in tears.

"I know, it's just, I can't do anything."

"Yes you can, I believe in you." Fighter said, kissing her cheek before standing protectively infront of her. Iron Mouse began standing up.

"You're protecting her?" She laughed, "That weak crybaby?"

Readying her bracelets, Iron mouse yelled "Give me your Star Seed!"

Fighter screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, being caught by a weeping Usagi. Her long black hair swished down after her in seemingly slow motion.

"No!" Usagi screamed, holding the note out. Tears streamed down her face.

"Sorry...you'll only have Maker and Healer to protect you now...it was short, but fun." Fighter whispered.

"Fighter! You can't go! I love you! Do you hear me?" She screeched, holding onto the beloved starlight.

"You're smile is too pretty for you to cry... everything will be okay... I can believe in you!" With that, Fighter dissipated.

"You...you..." Usagi yelled, shaking.

"Oh, are you angry now? Don't worry she won't be alone. I already have the beautiful star seed of the planet closest to the sun!" she said, laughing.

Usagi had breached her limit.

"Millennium Princess Power, Make up!"

Healer and Maker stood dumbfounded as Usagi became Princess Serenity.

"Give them back!" she demanded.

"Ha! Okay...if you can defeat me first." Mouse taunted.

"Sure!" Usagi said. Behind her, Healer and Maker pulled out their Star Yells.

"That's not fair. Just her or I run away with the star seeds, and you'll never see Fighter or Mercury again." Mouse hugged.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Healer asked. Usagi nodded in response. Usagi looked to the sky, and the moon appeared. The crescent mark on her forehead glowed.

"Moon Healing Light!" A golden ray shot from the moon to the Silver Crystal in her hand, having returned from Fighter's Star Yell when she faded away. The crystal glowed brighter and brighter, enveloping them all.

"Purity!" Iron Mouse yelled, suddenly being free from control of darkness. Fighter and Mercury appeared next to Serenity.

"Odango, I said I believed in you." Fighter said smiling.


	20. Moonlit Message

A/N: I know the last few chapters have been short, gomen. I made this one extra long to make up for it, though! And by the looks of things, this story may end up being 60+ chapters, wow! We'll see how things play out, though.

**Chapter Twenty**: Moonlit Message.

"You Three are back?" Mercury asked, blushing when Star Maker smiled.

"I'm glad.." Serenity said quietly, smiling weakly, before collapsing.

"Odango!" Star Fighter caught her in her arms as she became regular Usagi again.

"She found a new dream." Sailor Uranus said, approaching them.

"You were here the whole time?" Healer asked angrily.

"Usagi...needed to find a dream. I was here to make sure my Koneko-chan didn't get hurt...but it seems you three can protect her so I'll be leaving." Sailor Uranus said, becoming Haruka Tenoh and walking away.

Usagi woke up to three pairs of eyeso n her. Amethyst, Emerald, and Midnight blue.

"She's up!" Yaten said happily, hugging Maker.

Seiya gave Usagi a soft smile, asking, "What's your dream?"

"To be with you til I die." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Odango!" Seiya said, hugger her, tears in his eyes as well.

The rest of the night they talked about the tour and senshi business, complaining mostly about how Venus, Mars and Jupiter lost sight of their dream, losing their power.

"Somehow, we must convince them that we need their help, that the planet does. If they could get that dream back, they'd get their powers back." Taiki said.

"Guys, I have an idea..." Usagi said.

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"Just don't laugh.."

Sometime Later:

"Everyone, we have a guest who would like you to receive her message, please accept it!" Seiya called out as Usagi stepped forward, her gold hair shining. He smiled, knowing that all eyes were on her, his beautiful princess.

_The sadness, now, Sailor Smile  
Creates a miracle, Sailor Wings  
Everyone has a shining star inside_

_Win! into tomorrow, Sailor Yell  
Absolutely! I'll catch the Sailor Star  
This cry will reach from here, as far as the Milky Way_

_Since the time you vanished  
I started journeying to find you_

_On the yellowing map, the stencil of an Angel_

_Points towards the place where a dark coliseum awaits_

_My trembling heart remembers that day's secret kiss  
However painful the fate, no matter  
I'll catch up with you_

_I don't regret it, Sailor Sign  
Following you, Sailor Wind  
This song is the signpost to the stars_

_Win! into tomorrow, Sailor Yell_

_Absolutely! I'll find the Sailor Star  
With these angel's wings, I'll fly away_

"Do you think my message worked?" Usagi asked after the show.

"If they were listening, I'm certain that it did." Seiya said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Has Iron Mouse shown up yet?"

"Not yet. She's gathering information on who it is that's controlling the old enemies."

"I see." Usagi looked down.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out." Seiya encouraged.

"How do you know?'

"It always does. Besides, you have me." He said, winking. She pushed his shoulders gently, saying "cocky bastard,", they both laughed.

"I miss those old days." She said quietly.

"Mmm...it seemed so simple when it was just Galaxia."

"I...wonder if it'll ever stop." she said.

He regarded her for a moment, surprised.,

"Odango-atama, let's go on a date tonight. We've been in America a week and haven't done anything fun."

"Okay!" She said, instantly perking.

A few hours later:

"Gotcha!" Seiya yelled as Usagi's laser suit went offline temporarily.

"No fair! My hair is practically a target in the dark!" Usagi squealed.

He laughed, frowning when his suit, also powered down.

"Damnit, Yaten I was talking!" he scolded.

"I know." Yaten said with a mischievous grin.

After a few more rounds, the group walked around the mall.

"I hate losing," Seiya sulked.

"I can't understand why you did. You and Taiki were nearly invisible with your dark clothing and hair. Me and Odango are wearing white!" Yaten complained.

"Hey, not you too!" Usagi said indignantly.

They all laughed.

"While we're here we should go shopping!" Usagi suggested. Seiya rolled his eyes, looking bored at the thought already. Taiki sighed and Yaten shrugged.

"Seiya, why don't you watch a movie with Taiki, I'll take Odango shopping." Yaten suggested.

Usagi was shocked at Yaten's seemingly kind mood.

"Ah, thanks Yaten," Seiya said, happy not to go shopping.

"Come on Usa-ko, I"ll help you pick out some cute underwear." Yaten smiled, knowing it would irk Seiya. Not to mention he called her by Mamoru's old pet name for her,

"What?" Seiya roared, turning on his heels.

"It's okay, Odango-chan will be my date today," Yaten winked at a blushing Usagi, fully aware that steam was coming from Seiya's ears.

"But...Odango...is with me!" Seiya said, stuttering.

"Ah...but you didn't ask her to be your girlfriend. Say, Usa-ko, would you like to be my girlfriend for the day?" he asked sweetly.

"Hai!" she said, grinning and playing along. Yaten took her hand and led her away from an infuriated Seiya and a snickering Taiki.

"Oi, wait you two!" Seiya called out,

"Why? She's my girlfriend today.." Yaten said smugly.

"That's alright, Seiya can be my date for today.." Taiki said silkily.

Usagi nodded. Seiya hung his head helplessly and walked away, Taiki in tow. As soon as they were out of sight, Yaten and Usagi fell to the floor laughing.

"He's so funny when he's mad!" Yaten gasped out between breaths.

"Did you see his face when you said we were going underwear shopping?" she asked, giggling. Yaten nodded agreement, and they howled with laughter.

"Alright, so what would you like to do?" Yaten asked, finally regaining himself.

"What? We weren't going underwear shopping?" She asked, keeping a straight face. Yaten blushed profusely.

"Ahh, you're soo funny when you're embarrassed!" she teased.

"Urasai!" he mumbled, but inside he knew she got him good.

"Well, take me somewhere!" She said, linking arms. "We're on a date, after all." she whispered. She giggled as Yaten blushed and led her to the food court. After a few slices of pizza, she came up with a plan.

"Let's make Seiya jealous." She whispered dangerously.

"H..how?"

"Let's stand outside the theatre, and.."

Two hours later:

"I thought it was cool." Seiya said, stretching his back, walking towards Yaten and Usagi, who were giggling like children.

"This is actually good." Yaten said, eating a strange ice cream concoction.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah...try some." He offered her a spoonful.

"Hey, your right!" she said, smiling.

"Oi Yaten! She's my Odango!" Seiya yelled chasing the light haired Star Light.

"In that case, Usagi if you'd be so kind as to accompany me outside, I'd love to show you something." Taiki said, offering his arm.

"Taiki, you too?...Traitor!" Seiya said falling to the ground in despair, Yaten laughing at him.

"I've been wanting to spend some time alone with you for a while, now." Taiki said, leading her outside.

"Oh?" She asked, a bit taken back.

"Seiya knows you well, and Yaten seems to at least understand you, but you're a mystery to me."

"How so?"

"I was certain Kakyuu was my princess, but all of a sudden, here you are, the one I'm really supposed to protect, but I don't know you at all." he said, shaking his head.

"I'm a clutz and a crybaby...I eat too much, I'm lazy, I like sleeping in. I'm a hopeless romantic, I love plushies, but I suppose the most important thing about me is that I love this world, and everyone on it, no matter what. I always truly believe there's a little bit of good in everyone, even enemies."

"But, what about Beryl?" Taiki asked, shocked.

"I feel sorry for her. She loved Endymion, but Endymion loved me. A lot how like Seiya felt. Eventually, her hurt became anger and jealousy consumed her."

"You...truly are a princess. You're understanding like Kakyuu."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I'm nothing like Kakyuu. She's much stronger than me. If I found out my senshi weren't really mine...I'm not sure how I could survive." she said quietly.

"Princess..." Taiki said, hugging the crying girl. Usagi was surprised at how right it felt to be held like that by Taiki, her protect, Star Maker. It was almost motherly, in a way. Her head didn't even come close to his shoulder, and his arms easily could have wrapped around her three times. But despite his size, Taiki seemed calm and gentle.

"I feel guilty about taking you away from her." she said, wiping her eyes.

"It's not your fault." he said.

"I know you love her..which is why after this you'll be going back."

"But I belong here."

"But you love Kinmoku and it's princess," She said, smiling, "I won't hold you here."

"Thank you, Princess."

"You don't have to call me that, you know."

"Okay, Odango-chan."

They both laughed. Taiki felt calm, being near the moon princess and finally understanding her.

"Let's get back before Seiya blows a fuse." he suggested, walking back, arm linked with Usagi's.

"Hey Seiya-kun!" Usagi said playfully.

"My odango...has finally returned!" he said dramatically, falling to his knees. She giggled at his display. At which point he jumped up and hugged her, nearly knocking her over.

"Gotcha" he whispered.

The quartet chatted happily all the way back to the new hotel, a very fancy place with two pools, a sauna, an elegant dining hall, and a ballroom.

"Pretty." Usagi said, walking into the room.

"I'm going to check out the bedrooms." Yaten decided.

The others nodded and followed.

"One, two..three." Yaten said, counting the beds.

"We're missing one." Taiki observed.

"Well, we are the Three Lights. They didn't account for Usagi." Yaten said.

"Looks like two of us will share a bed." Taiki said.

"Usagi's a lady, she should have her own." Yaten said.

"Wait, aren't we all technically women, anyways?" Usagi asked.

They all giggled.

"You have a point, Odango." Seiya said.

"I should sleep alone." Taiki said.

"Yeah, Taiki's a sleep groper!" Yaten giggled.

"I told you before, I wasn't groping. I was having a nightmare that I couldn't grab my Star Yell."

"Yeah, you sure grabbed something.." Yaten said, snickering.

"I told you it was an accident!" Taiki fumed, blushing furiously.

Usagi wondered just what Taiki had grabbed...

"Excuses. That leaves Seiya, Odango and I. Seiya and Odango shouldn't be together, he might pull something. I don't want to be with Seiya either, he drools too much. Looks like it's you and me, Odango-chan." Yaten said smoothly. Usagi blushed.

"I wouldn't pull anything on Odango!" Seiya said defensively.

"We all saw you ontop of her at the camp." Taiki interjected.

"I said it was an accident! The door opened, the handle smacked my ass, and I lost my balance and I fell forward."

"Whatever you say." Yaten said airily.

"And I don't drool! It was only that one time Taiki made pancakes in the morning and in my dream I was eating them.."

Everyone laughed at his defense.

"Sounds like something Odango-chan would do, not you." Yaten said, howling with laughter.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Usagi pouted.

"Seiya-kun, maybe we are destined for each other!" Usagi said through blurry eyes. He laughed picking her up and spinning her in a circle, settings her down again.

"Well Odango, looks like it's you and me tonight." Yaten repeated, mockingly seductive.

"Yaten I swear if you touch her!" Seiya said, shaking a fist at the now retreating Star Light.

"Relax. She's not my type." Yaten said airily. Briefly, Usagi realized he was as carefree as Minako.

"I'm heading to the snack machine," Usagi said, slipping shoes on. Taiki and Seiya looked at each other, then at her in amazement.

"You just ate!" Taiki said, eyes bugging out.

"Tell that to my stomache." she said, closing the door behind her.

"How can she eat so much?" Taiki asked earnestly.

Seiya shrugged, saying "You didn't have the luck to take her out on a date."

They both laughed.


	21. Endymion Awakens

A/N: I know I've been picking up the pace on my updates..*shrugs* its because I want to hurry this along so I can start a new story that's been itching me. However, if I get 10 requests to start it, I will, although this story will take priority.

**Chapter Twenty-one**:Endymion Awakens.

Usagi had just put her money in the vending machine when she heard an argument. Usagi turned and watched.

"It's abnormal!"

"There's nothing wrong with him! He's just an early bloomer!"

"Freaks, the both of you!" The man said, leaving a sobbing woman who was standing defensively in front of a child. Usagi sighed sadly and punched in the numbers. A candy bar fell to the tray. That's when they saw her.

"Sorry for disturbing you." the woman said, hurrying into a room. Usagi looked at the child in tow. About seven years old, she thought. His icy blue eyes caught hers. She froze.

"Endymion" the name escaped her lips without her hearing them. Before she could say anything, the door closed. She picked up the candy bar and walked back to the room.

"Endymion," she thought, "poor thing,"

She walked in, still shaken about seeing the young prince. Usagi hardly noticed Seiya jumping around her, until he spoke.

"Oi, Odango! Can I have some?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hai." she handed it to him, half dazed.

"Odango, is something wrong?" Seiya asked.

"No," she said simply, plastering a smile on her face, returning to a dull, dazed look when he walked away, munching on the candy. Taiki observed, but said nothing. Now was not the time.

Endymion has reborn...and he'll probably awaken soon. Usagi wondered what would happen when he remembers his love for Serenity. She nibbled on her lower lip nervously, unaware of Taiki's watchful eye.

"Seiya, why don't you take Usagi to the pool area?" Taiki suggested.

"Ehh? I'd rather watch tv," after a prompting look from Taiki, Seiya continued, "Well, I guess that's fun, too. Oi! Odango! You get a treat today!" He said happily.

Yaten and Taiki smirked at the similarity between Seiya and Usagi.

"What would that be?" Usagi asked.

"Me in a swim suit of course!" he boasted.

"You're so cocky." She said, punching his arm playfully before digging out her swim suit.

"Well you know it's not everyday a girl sees the great, smooth talking Seiya...in...a...in...a...a..." he stuttered as she came out in a swim suit, pigtails wrapped entirely on her head.

"Man, you brag a lot." She said, yanking him out the door by the ponytail cascading over his shoulder. He let out a noise of surprise before stumbling after her.

"So perfect together." Yaten said dreamily.

"Something happened to Usagi." Taiki stated.

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked.

"She passed up food, and was staring into space."

"That is odd." Yaten said playfully, mocking Taiki's observation.

"I'm serious. We need to know what's going on."

"I bet it's nothing.."

"It must be something, and I don't want Seiya to be hurt again."

"What could be that powerful to break them apart?"

"Endymion.." Taiki spat out.

Yaten spit out his water.

"He's back?" Yaten asked, surprised.

Taiki nodded his head severely.

"We can't let him near Usagi." Yaten determined.

"You're right," Taiki said, "Seiya can't handle another heartbreak."

"Seiya!" Usagi squealed as a wave of water splashed over her. Seiya was in the pool, she was on the edge.

"Forgive me, princess!" he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled prettily, and he gave her that cocky grin of his.

Usagi felt a tug on her hand, and then was aware she was falling. Midnight eyes locked onto hers as she came tumbling into the pool, Seiya grabbed under her arms so water wouldn't go up her nose. He hugged her tightly, unaware of how little clothing they were wearing. She blushed, and he could feel her arms reach around him. He smiled softly.

_Snap_

Seiya stiffened and winced as the elastic of his swim shorts made harsh contact with his hips.

"Get got me good, Odango." he said painfully aware of a welt appearing on his backside. He could hear her giggling softly. He loved her laugh.

"Too bad I never lose!" he yelled, dunking her underwater for an instant before pulling her back up. He watched amused as she coughed and sputtered.

"Why you!" She leapt on him, trying to get revenge. Unfortunately, she didn't account for the fact that Seiya was much stronger, and he easily thwarted her revenge, locking her in a bear hug.

"Seiya! That's no fair!" she whined.

"I never said I was." He said, flashing her his cocky grin that she'd grown to love. They walked back, flirting endlessly. As they turned the corner, Seiya plowed into somebody.

"Ah! Gomen! You alright?" he asked instantly, as if he'd practiced it.

"come on Seiya, watch where you're going!" Usagi scolded. She looked at who Seiya was helping up. Stark blue eyes pierced her mind.

Endymion, she thought. Why do I keep running into him? She was still in a daze as Seiya took her hand and led her into the hotel room.

"How was it?" Yaten asked.

"Fun!" Usagi said with a smile, grabbing clean clothes. "I'm going to take a shower, my hair smells like chlorine." She continued.

"Oi! Odango! That's what I was gonna do!" Seiya pouted.

"Ladies first!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, aren't I a..." Seiya said, confused.

"Not right now you aren't!" She called, laughing behind the bathroom door.

"Damnit." He said, ringing pool water out of his hair with a towel.

A short time later, Usagi strutted out in a pink fluffy towel.

"Your turn Seiya." she said, blushing when Yaten and Taiki looked her up and down before turning away.

"Oi! Taiki, Yaten, she's mine remember?" Seiya called, winking at Usagi as he made his way to the bathroom. After Usagi was dressed she sat on the couch with Yaten, detangling her hair.

"Have you heard from Iron Mouse?" she asked.

"Yes, she said she'd show up sometime this evening."

"Oh...I should dry my hair then."

"Dryer's in the bathroom." Yaten said, sighing.

"I'll just wait for Seiya then."

Taiki and Yaten both laughed.

"Are you kidding? Seiya takes forever." Yaten said.

"Well, I'm just going to go get it then." Usagi said determinedly.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, then at Usagi, in shock. Usagi knocked on the loudly, saying "I'm coming in!" She heard Seiya yell in surprise as she opened the door.

"I'm just getting the hair dryer." she said calmly.

"Couldn't it wait?"

"Yaten told me how slow you are in the shower. By the time you get out, I'll be asleep."

Usagi heard Seiya snort, and could imagine his face scowling on the other side of the curtain. She located the hair dryer and left the room, grabbing his towel mischievously.

"Eh? What's behind your back?" Yaten asked.

"Seiya's towel." she said nonchalantly, draping it over her shoulders and turning the hair dryer on.

"He's not going to be happy." Taiki prophesized.

"Aww, he's adorable when he's mad though," she said, giggling.

Usagi had just finished drying her hair and wrapping it into odangos when the water turned off. The three sat in silence, waiting for it..

"Oi! Odango! Did you take me towel?"

"Hai."

"What?" he said. Shock could be identified in his voice. "Give it back!"

"Okay." he had cracked the door open and reached his hand out for the towel. She offered it, but as he closed his hand to take it, she snatched it away.

"Come on Odango!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled, dropping the towel halfway down the hall, forgetting Seiya.

"Oh, Nezu! We've been expecting you!" She said cordially.

Luckily for Seiya, the others were so engaged in conversation they didn't see him creeping around the house in his birthday suit in search of his towel. A short time later, Seiya joined them, wet hair soaking the couch. He wore a sour look on his face.

"So we have nothing left. Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko are coming soon. In thanks to you saving us from Galaxia, we will try to help the best we can." Iron Mouse said, continuing the conversation.

To be continued..

A/N: I know, bad spot to leave off. Don't kill me! I ran out of time typing this, so this is where it'll end for now. Be happy that you guys got 3 chapters in two days! This and the previous one are long, too!


	22. Seiya's Heartbreak

A/N: yay for longer chapters! I Really hope this doesn't end up being 60 chapters, but it may very well end up that way. I have ideas for another SM fanfic, centralized on the starlights. It's about how they awakened, the friendships they form before stars, the attack on Kinmoku, and then of course, rebuilding Kinmoku, and dealing with the pain of leaving behind friends and loved ones on Earth, and realizing that not everyone on Kinmoku could be revived. It's a tale of love, loss and friendship, and I can't wait to write it! So if you're anxious, send me a message, or tell me in a review, that you want me to start working on this, and when I get ten, I will! Otherwise, I'll only focus on this. So anyways, without further delay, here's chapter twenty-two. I do hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Seiya's heartbreak.

"I just hope the Inners reawaken. The only one with her powers left is Mercury." Usagi mumbled.

"Odango...don't worry about anything. All Three of us will see to it that this world is safe." Seiya said, tugging a pigtail affectionately.

"I'm going to meet up with the others. Ja!" Nezu said, leaving.

Yawning, Usagi headed towards the bedroom. She was exhausted. Seiya got up to follow, but Taiki grabbed his hand.

"Seiya, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Mamoru's reborn,"

"So?"

"He's awakened. Soon, he'll remember his feelings for Usagi. He may try to be with her." Taiki said quietly.

"I see," Seiya said with a weak smile.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to be shocked." Taiki said.

"It's okay," Seiya said, his mind elsewhere already.

"Seiya...don't get hut again," Yaten said gently.

Even though said with compassion, Yaten's words stung like a sharp kick to the chest. Seiya distinctly remembered this feeling, the same way he felt when he realized Usagi couldn't be his.

-Flashback-

_"Inviting you on dates, volunteering as your bodyguard, meeting with you for a crash course in softball..Taiki was shocked, and said I care too much...I'm the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply about it, but Maybe Taiki's right.. and I'm falling in love."_

Seiya remembered this moment, where he told Usagi about his turmoils. It was one of the hardest moments of his life. He thought.. after that moment, he'd never have to say that kind of thing again. That'd be it, that was his goodbye.. so he thought. How was he to know that himself and the starlights would survive the wrath of Galaxia? How was he to know of an even more painful goodbye..

The rooftop, at sunset. The starlight's goodbyes.

_"Mamoru-san...take care of her."_

Oh yes, this is where Seiya had for once, given up. He didn't give up out of his own weakness. No, he could've kept going on forever...Seiya had given up, because it was what Usagi had wanted him to do. And he'd do anything for her..even lose.

-End Flashback-

"Am I still.. playing the part of a fool?" Seiya whispered. He closed his eyes, he would not let tears fall, not tonight. Not when Taiki and Yaten were so very near. He wouldn't let them see him fall apart, not again.

"Maybe I shouldn't get close." Seiya told himself, but Taiki and Yaten heard. Yaten crawled into the bed he was sharing with Usagi, listening to see if Usagi was awake or not.

"Seiya-kun, don't go, please. I'll miss you. I need you in my life." she whimpered in her sleep. "Remember what you told me once? 'When the moon is alone in the night, without the stars..she looks so plain, but the stars make her beautiful' do you remember?..remember.." A look of shock crossed Yaten's face, followed by a gentleness he refused to show anyone. His green eyes flicked to her sleeping form, she was obviously having a bad dream. He held her head to his shoulder, hoping to offer her some comfort.

"Shooting Star...I want to see Seiya...please...I'm not strong enough to be alone," she began crying in her sleep. Yaten felt guilty about warning Seiya about her..but he didn't want to see his dear friend so broken ever again.

"Yaten?" Taiki asked.

He pretended to be asleep. He didn't wish to leave Usagi's side, not when she was so obviously in distress. He felt relaxed, he realized. A faint of aroma of roses radiated off her, her rhythmic breathing put him to sleep quickly. Before long, Taiki and Seiya went to bed, the gentle moonlight streaming in through the windows.

That night, Seiya dreamed of a past life.

"Star Fighter, the dark kingdom will be attacking soon,"

"Hai. I will protect you, princess."

Serenity smiled weakly at her most trusted senshi.

"This will be it, my death. No matter what." Serenity said.

"A shine as beautiful as yours shouldn't go out." Fighter whispered.

"It's okay, I'm not afraid."

"Princess, we love you, all three of us do."

"Thank you for serving me so long and loyally."

Star Fighter could see sadness in her princess' eyes. I will take that sadness away, Fighter vowed to herself.

(sometime later)

"Fighter! Healer! Maker! Where are you?" The princess cried out for her three friends and senshi. She couldn't feel their presence anywhere.

"Did they...burn out?" Serenity fell to her knees.

A red light appeared in front of Serenity and a locked dropped softly into her hands. It was in the shape of a star, and as she opened it, a sad melody began to play.

"Thank you, Fighter," she said behind teary eyes.

The red light dissipated, and Seiya woke up.

Seiya woke up before dawn. He stood by the window, looking at the fading stars.

"I can't go through this again." he said quietly.

A red shooting star streaked the sky.

Star Fighter smiled as she walked up the palace steps. The air was fresh and clean. She paused, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Kakyuu was on her throne, smiling warmly at the Star Light.

"Fighter, is the conflict on Earth resolved?" She asked.

"No," Star Fighter replied.

"Oh? Then what are you doing back?"

"I wish to be at your side," Fighter said, down on one knee. Kakyuu smiled sadly at Fighter, she could sense the sadness in the senshi's eyes.

"What happened with Usagi?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

Fighter looked down, swallowing hard, "Her prince was reborn,"

"And? He's an infant, right?"

"He's awakened already," Fighter said, "He's about seven now."

"I see...but if he's awakened, then Usagi is in trouble, correct?"

Fighter nodded.

"You are the leader of her elite senshi, she needs you."

"I can't.." Fighter stammered.

"You can't what?" Kakyuu asked, placing a palm on Fighters face.

"I can't go through this again.. I'll...I'll fall apart!" she said, dropping to the ground crying.

"You are always welcome here, but remember that you're turning your back on her, her friends, her home, and your comrades." Kakyuu concluded.

"Thank you, Princess." Fighter kissed her princess' hands and went back to her old room.

On Earth:

Usagi was the first to wake up. She blinked a few times, her eyelids stretched to unglue themselves. She had cried in her sleep again. It was then that she realized her head was resting on a shoulder, Yaten's to be exact. She started to get up, but the arm snaked around her prevented escape. After a bit of wriggling, she was free, hoping she didn't wake Yaten up. He stirred slightly, mumbling "Five more minutes, Kakyuu." she giggled silently and left. On her way out of the room, she noticed that the covers were strewn off Seiya's bed. That meant he was up. She went to the kitchen, yawning loudly.

"Seiya..I'm hungry!" She called. Looking surprised, she looked around.

"Seiya, are you here?"

She continued looking, but there was no sign of Seiya. She checked by the door, and sure enough, Seiya's shoes were gone.

"Odd. Must be out doing something," she told herself. She sat on the couch doddling, waiting for Seiya to return or the others to wake up.

"Watcha drawing?" Yaten said cheerfully.

"Nothing really, few random doodles," she said.

"Oh, I'll star cooking, I'm starving." Yaten offered.

"Yay!"

Yaten began getting cooking supplies out, stopping suddenly.

"Where's Seiya?"

"Dunno, wasn't here when I got up."

Yaten's eyes hardened while he made breakfast. He knew exactly where Seiya went. Before long, Taiki was up, and they ate breakfast together. Yaten watched Usagi carefully, looking for signs of the distress she shared in her sleep. Instead, she was the same old cheerful yet clumsy Usagi. When Usagi went to shower, Taiki took the opportunity to talk to Yaten.

"Where's Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"Probably Kinmoku,"

Taiki nearly spit out his drink.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think..he wants time to think. He's afraid Usagi will pick Endymion and forget him." Yaten said, hoping Usagi couldn't hear him."

"But...we all need to guard Usagi...he can't leave like that."

"I have a feeling Kakyuu will talk sense into him...if he's not back by tonight, we'll go bring him back."

"We can't just leave Usagi here. It was dangerous enough the first time." Taiki disagreed.

"I know. We'll hand her off to Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. They will make sure she's alright."

On Kinmoku:

Fighter had been laying in bed for a while, staring blankly at the ceiling when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," She sighed, turning to face her visitor.

"Fighter," Kakyuu said gently.

"Princess? Do you need something?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Why...aren't you believing in Usagi?" Kakyuu asked.

Fighter looked stunned, stammering "I...do...I just.."

"If you believe in her, you would trust her not to accept your heart and break it." Kakyuu said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

The words stung at Fighter's heart. Was Kakyuu right? Had I stopped believing in Usagi? Fighter wondered, hugging her pillow.

On Earth:

"Haruka...would you meet up with Usagi at the airport?" Taiki asked.

"What happened!?"

"We need to go back. Would you protect her until we return?"

"Of course..what time does her plane land in Tokyo?"

"Midnight. I'm taking her to the airport now."

"Hai. I'll be there."

Taiki hung up, confronted by an angry Usagi.

"Why can't just one of you go looking for Seiya and the other stay with me?"

"It'll be much faster if we split up."

"It couldn't possibly take that long. I mean, how far could he get, anyways?"

"Please, trust my judgement on this." Taiki said, smiling weakly, holding her shoulders.

"You worry too much, Taiki." she said, sighing. She decided she'd go bug Yaten.

"We'll see you soon, Usagi-chan." Yaten said, smiling.

"Haruka will be waiting. We'll let you know when we find Seiya." Taiki said.

Usagi nodded and boarded the plane. She took her seat and curled up, facing the window. Finally she allowed her eyes to show the sadness she felt. It seemed they were really trying to get rid of me, she thought. Almost as if I was a bother. Seiya, he didn't even say bye to me. Maybe he doesn't really love me? No, she told herself. He had to. He stayed with me til the end, he wouldn't let me give up. He kept protecting me. Maybe there is something else. Yeah, must be. Hot tears slipped down her face. She was too busy crying to see the two shooting stars fading into the night sky. When the plane landed, Haruka was waiting there was promised.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, I'll carry your bags."

"Thanks."

"Michiru's readying the guest room as we speak. If your tired, when we get back you can sleep."

"Haruka, am I a burden?" Usagi asked once they were in Haruka's car.

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed awful fast to be rid of me."

"I don't think that's it, Koneko-chan. They probably had to do something."

"Yeah, looking for Seiya."

"Oh?"

"He left early this morning, didn't come back. He probably didn't want to be around me,"

"Why not? You make us all feel happy and warm. That's why we protect you. We don't want to lose that."

Usagi smiled, knowing Haruka was telling her the truth, from her perspective at least. By the time they got home, Usagi was asleep. Haruka carried her to bed.

"How's our princess?" Michiru asked.

"Asleep." Haruka said with a smirk.

Kakyuu smiled when she saw Healer and Maker walk in.

"Where's Fighter?" Healer demanded.

"Her room." Kakyuu said.

They took off running. Kakyuu was shocked for a minute, then laughed. "So absorbed in their mission," she said to herself.

Fighter sighed when she heard banging on her door.

"Open up, or I'll kick it down!" Healer called.

"What do you want?" Fighter asked.

"You to return to the princess," Maker said plainly.

"No," Fighter said quietly, opening the door. Maker grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"What do you mean 'no'!? You promised before that you'd protect her!"

"I can't be around her," Fighter said.

"Why?" Healer asked, searching her friend for the truth.

"Because, she'll pick him, it's too much."

"So that's it? You'll let her lose her shine over your bitterness? Get a grip! I didn't realize you were so weak!" Maker said as she stormed off.

"That...isn't...what...I want...but my heart, it aches," Fighter whispered.

_Slap_

Fighter stared in disbelief at Healer.

"Just because you might get hurt you're giving up? You're not the same. You've lost your Fighter's spirit. The spirit to protect, that hates losing," Healer looked away, blinking back tears. "The Fighter that never gives up," Healer walked away, her heels tap-tapping on the floor. Fighter touched the red mark on her cheek. It stung, but not as much as Healer's words.

Usagi woke up early the next morning and decided to visit Ami. She was greeted warmly by Mrs. Mizuno and was asked to wait while Ami dressed.

"Hi, Usagi-chan,"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Oh you know, studying. I heard that you sang at a Three Lights concert! I listened to the recording, it sounded great! I could feel my senshi spirit burning. It helped me keep going against the monsters that have been appearing."

"I'm so glad it reached you! If the others heard it, maybe they would reawaken!" Usagi said happily.

"Rei's home today, let's go see her!" Ami suggested.

"Sure!"

The pair rana off.

"Koneko-chan, are you hungry?" a sleepy Haruka asked, before shouting "She's gone, not good! Michiru, Hotaru, get up!"

"You want me to what?" Rei asked.

"Just close your eyes and take in my message. Reawaken,"

Rei obeyed, and Usagi sang "Sailor Star,"

"Nothing." Rei concluded.

"Damn..I guess I can't send a strong message, like Seiya." Usagi said sadly.

"You probably need more focus. Maybe meditating outside can help." Rei suggested.

"I'll try it." Usagi said.


	23. Esmeraude Attacks

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: Esmeraude attacks.

"Damnit, she's being stubborn, what do we do?" Maker asked.

"Nothing. We protect Usagi until Fighter comes to her senses," Healer said, nonchalantly.

Maker banged her fist on the wall.

"We don't have time for this," She said, crying. Healer placed a hand on her back to reassure her.

"It'll work out," Healer murmured.

Usagi concentrated hard on the memories from Silver Millennium, of her senshi. She could remember nothing about the Star Lights except the sad melody from the star locket. Why? She played the tune and tried to remember. A rose garden, it was cold. She felt lonely, as if something or someone was missing. Then it hit her.

"I remember," she whispered, passing out from exertion and the floor of memories. While she was out, she saw many scenes. One of which she'd never forget.

"It hurts!" a young Serenity cried.

"I'll help you up," Another youngster said, though slightly older.

"Thank you,"

"I'll always help you up," The girl said, her blue-black hair hanging freely over her shoulder.

"Why? Isn't it a bother?"

"Never,"

"Why?"

"I want to help you. I don't want you to leave my side. I'll protect you forever! Because, you make me feel happy,"

"Yay!" Serenity cried hugging the girl who closed her midnight blue eyes.

"Seiya...has always helped me back up," Usagi thought.

-Next memory

"Star Fighter! It's awful! I feel alone without Endymion-sama!"

"I'm here...so you're never alone,"

"But, one day, you'll have to go. I know it, the constellations told me!"

"As long as there are stars in the sky, you are never alone. I will always watch over you, as I always have,"

"Thank you, Fighter," Serenity said, hugging her Star Light.

"You're the best friend I could ever have," Serenity cried happily.

A pained expression crossed Fighter's face but she quickly hid it so her princess wouldn't find out. Healer and Maker saw it, and looked away sadly.

"Fighter...even then...loved me?" How sad...I've always said 'friends' when I always loved her, too. It's okay though we'll be together now," Usagi thought.

-End Memory

"Oh? What do we have here?" a figure said in the shadows.

"Little Moon Rabbit's taking a nap! I'll get her this time," She said, laughing obnoxiously.

"No you won't!" Ami yelled, standing in front of Usagi defensively.

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing?" The figure stepped out.

"Esmeraude! I won't let you have your way!"

"Too funny!" She said, in a fit of laughter once again.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Oh, I remember you! Dark Moon Attack!"

Mercury dodged most of the attack, getting skimmed in the leg.

"Not good! She's too powerful," Mercury said to herself.

"Too bad that wretched girl isn't awake to watch you die!" Esmeraude said, laughing.

"She's not alone! Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

Mercury stared in shock.

"You're awoken!" she said happily.

"I saw you guys in trouble..it made me angry that I couldn't help. Then the wand appeared." Mars explained.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Esmeraude flicked her fan and the attacks backfired. Both lay unconscious.

"Too easy. Now for you, Sailor Moon. Dark Moon attack!"

"Silent Wall!"

The attack was thwarted. Esmeraude looked around confused.

"Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Guarded by the wind, Sailor Uranus,appearing magnificently."

"Guarded by the sea, Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully."

"Soldier of time and revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"Outer Senshi, todaimasu sanjo!" they said together.

"Leave our princess, at once!" Pluto commanded, pointing the Garnet Rod at Esmeraude.

"Ah, more weaklings to play with! Dark Moon attack!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Aqua Mirror Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Esmeraude was blasted back. She struggled to her feet.

"Rubeus, appear!" she commanded.

"Sailor Senshi again?" he blasted a ball of energy towards Saturn, knocking her out.

"They're so powerful compared to last time," neptune observed.

"We need the Star Lights. Only they can truly defend the Princess." Pluto said.

"Ready to die yet?" Esmeraude asked.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The attacks combined and hit Rubeus, who slammed against a tree and didn't get back up.

"Dark Moon Attack!"

"Michiru!" Uranus screamed, catching the senshi before she could hit the ground.

"Haruka! Our mission! Protect the princess!" Neptune scolded.

"Damn you!" Uranus screamed. Uranus rushed Esmeraude, getting several punches and a kick in before being blasted back.

"Damn it all!" she said. She tried to stand up, but it was useless. When did I become so weak? Haruka wondered.

"Dead Scream!"

"Dark Moon Attack!"

The attacks collided and canceled each other out. Usagi came to, and surveyed the battle field.

"Rei-chan! Ami-chan!, Hotaru-chan! Michiru-chan!" she screamed. "Haruka-kun.." her voice was now a whisper. "It's all because of me!" She wailed.

"Usagi, transform!" Pluto commanded.

"Silver Moon Princess Power, Make up!"

"Dark Moon Attack!"

"Pluto!" Princess Serenity cried as the senshi of time fell to her knees, having taken the attack.

"Serenity, you can't die here," Pluto choked out.

"Still not done? Dark Moon Attack!"

Pluto fell face first into the ground.

"Pluto! No..don't leave me," Tears streamed down Serenity's face.

"Dark Moon Attack!"

Serenity was knocked off her feet, but stood back up.

"Star Lights, I need you.." she whispered.

"For so long, Demando has longed for you instead of me. I will end that now!" Esmeraude shouted. A refrain of music echoed out. Rhythmic snapping soon joined.

"Breaking through the evil darkness..." Healer shouted.

"The air of freedom breaks through.." Maker called out to the enemy.

"The three legendary stars appear!" Fighter said.

"Sailor Starlights, Stage on!" They called in unison.

"Hmph, another pest! Dark Moon Attack!"

The starlights dispersed quickly, landing protectively in front of Serenity.

"Fighter! Maker! Healer! You're here!" Serenity said happily.

Healer turned around and winked, and Fighter nodded.

"Dark Moon attack!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attacks canceled each other out.

"Colliding ball!"

Without hesitation, Star Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon and jumped out of the way.

"Palla Palla!" Serenity shouted.

"Dark Moon Attack!" Healer and Maker were thrown back. Fighter jumped down between them, ordering them to attack.

The two Star Lights pulled themselves to their feet.

"Oh? Such power..how are you so strong?" Esmeraude asked.

"We fight...to protect our Prince who we love!" Maker answered.

"Starlights Fusion Tempest!"

"Now, Serenity!" Healer called.

"Moon healing light!" she directed the attack at Esmeraude, who dodged and retreated.

Palla palla retreated as well.

"Fighter, I've missed you!" Serenity said, hugging the Star Light.

Fighter pulled away from her grasp, and jumped up high, disappearing.

"Why?" Serenity asked quietly. A gloved hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Fighter has a few things to work out..she'll come around," Star Maker assured.

"Mm." Usagi said, nodding. It felt like her heart was going to split apart. When Fighter looked at her, her eyes were cold and uncaring. Healer caught the troubled look in Serenity's eyes and hugged her.

"I'm glad we made it in time." she whispered.

"Are you guys okay?" A tiny voice asked.

"Iron Mouse, you're back?" Serenity asked.

"I heard the commotion so I came over, but it looks like you're okay, I'm glad."

"Are the others here?"

"Mm."

"Mouse, I have a favor to ask of you and your companions." Maker said.

"I want you to be on guard here. If a monster shows up, don't let it cause trouble, okay?" Maker asked.

"Sure, we'll do that!"

"If anything interesting happens you know how to reach us." Healer said. They all powered down and Usagi, Yaten and Taiki returned home together.

Note: Todaimasu sanjo means "have arrived" or "are here".


	24. Return to Normalcy

A/N:If you haven't already, please check out my other starlight fic, Ryuusei Densetsu. It's a backstory for the starlights, and I think it has quite a lot of potential!

**Chapter Twenty Four**: Return to Normalcy

"Seiya-kun! Let's go do something!" Usagi called. She looked for his shoes by the door.

"Oh, he must not be home yet." she mumbled.

"Man, how troublesome," Yaten complained, petting Luna.

"Seiya's mood swing is the last of our problems," Taiki said.

"Half the inner senshi don't have powers, we have even more enemies than we fought before...and to top it all off Kakyuu can't come help."

"Kakyuu?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she's tied up with royal matters. She said when she's free she'll come help us. She may be the grain of rice to tip the scale." Taiki explained.

"I see," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"In any case, we have to keep Usagi safe." Yaten finished.

"Thanks guys!" She hugged them both. At that instant, they all remembered a memory. It forced itself into their hearts, ripping and tearing. They all fell to the ground unconscious.

-Flashback-

"Thank you so much guys," Serenity cried, hugging two Star Lights.

"Princess Serenity, we have always watched over you. It is an honor to become your elite guard." Healer said, kneeling.

"Oh, don't kneel. We're friends right?" she said happily.

The two Star Lights laughed with her for a moment before she finally asked "Where's Fighter?"

"Probably having a moodswing." Healer snickered.

-End Flashback-

Usagi was the first to recover.

"Ohh..my head," she complained, standing. Taiki was soon up as well.

"A..memory?" Taiki asked.

"I guess so. It felt so suppressed, like we didn't want to remember." Yaten said. Usagi hadn't noticed that she was up yet.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange," Usagi agreed.

"It's odd, that for so long we had no idea you were truly our princess. Yet, I'm relieved. Whenever I used to look at the moon I felt lonely and lost. Almost as if something was missing that I had to get back to. I always thought it was Kakyuu, but even when we got her back I felt that way. I don't feel that way anymore." Taiki said.

"Me either." Yaten agreed.

"I wanna go see Seiya. I think I know where he is," Usagi said.

"Are you sure it's safe to go alone?" Yaten asked.

"If something happens, I'll call okay?" Usagi chirped. She had recently figured out how to contact the starlights with her communicator.

"Take care, princess," Taiki said quietly.

Usagi darted out of the building and made her way to the park. Sure enough, Seiya was by the lake, staring into the water in a daze.

"Seiya-kun, you've been acting strange," she slipped her arm in his, and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." was his cold reply.

"Didn't we...promise not to keep secrets?" Usagi asked.

Seiya was stunned. He _did_ promise, after all.

"I..don't want to be near you," he said, finally.

"Why?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. Tears began streaking her cheeks.

"Endymion awakened. Any day now he'll take you back."

"So you're giving up? You'll just hand me to him? Maybe we shouldn't be together then! You're not the Fighter I fell in love with. That person, that stood out..That...wonderful person, who tried so hard to win me over, that person who gave me courage, who helped me stand til the very end..you're not that person, not anymore," She screamed before running away, crying.

Her words ehoed in Seiya's ears for several minutes.

"I am..Star Fighter, and I certainly won't lose to myself!" he resolved, standing up.

Usagi walked into the apartment, head to the floor. Yaten and Taiki knew better than to ask what happened. Yaten caught her in his arms as she fell, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here. Things'll be okay, you'll see," Yaten assured, holding her close to him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He sat with her curled up in his lap, crying until she fell asleep.

"Poor thing. Seiya's got some explaining to do." he whispered to himself.

Not much later, Seiya burst through the door.

"Where is she?" he asked Taiki who was reading.

"Probably asleep in Yaten's arms. She was crying pretty hard."

"I need to talk to her,"

"No. You need to decide what you want to do first. Are you going to stay with her? If not, you'd best not be here when she wakes up."

"I.. don't want to leave her, not ever again."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Taiki asked.

"I'm a Fighter once again," was all he said. Taiki smirked and handed him some chocolate.

"What's this for?" Seiya asked, thoroughly confused.

"Helps you feel better when you're PMSing." Taiki stated matter of factly.

"What?" Seiya yelled.

"See? Just eat it and shut up," Taiki said, picking his book back up.

"You're a bastard."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Taiki waved off his insult.

When Usagi woke up, it wasn't Yaten's arms she was curled up in.

"Seiya-" she started.

"Sh-" He kissed her to silence the flurry of things she was about to say.

Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes. They were twinkling like the night sky. He no longer had a harsh, cold expression. She was happy to have him back to his normal self.

"Odango, gomenasai. I just needed to be reminded that I hate losing."

She giggled lightly, she could tell Seiya wasn't good at apologizing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing." she replied.

"Tell me!"

"No," Usagi said defiantly.

"Why?"

"You'll get mad,"

"Okay, now I'm mad! Grr!" he yelled, tickling her.

"Ahh! Seiya you meanie! Stooop!" she squealed, squirming.

Yaten and Taiki rushed into the room, certain to catch Seiya doing something inappropriate.

"The princess is under attack! Defend her!" Taiki commanded, grabbing a pillow.

"Hai! Don't worry princess, we'll save you!" Yaten yelled, also grabbing a pillow. The pair proceeded to beat Seiya over the head with the pillows until he ran over the bed and into the hall, chased by Yaten and Taiki. Usagi laughed happily. Things were as they should be.

A/N: I know this was short, but it was a good cut off spot. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	25. Endymion

A/N: I take part in a sailor moon website! It's lots of fun! Send me a message if your interested in visiting it! We'd love to have you! As mentioned in the previous chapter, check out my starlight fic, ryuusei densetsu, onegai?!

**Chapter Twenty Five**:Endymion

"I wonder what Jadeite wanted.." Usagi mused.

"I don't know, but I'll be watching from a distance in case something happens." Seiya said confidently.

"Thank you, Seiya-kun!" she said, kissing his cheek. He brushed briefly, grasping her hand as they walked.

"The park's up ahead, see you in a few!" she squealed, running off to the agreed meeting place.

"Odango, be careful.." Seiya whispered.

"Usagi sat down on a bench and waited.

"I wonder what Jadeite wanted to tell me?" she asked herself.

"Tsukino Usagi...or rather, Sailor Moon, I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Jadeite called. Her head spun around to look in his direction.

"Endymion..you're...all grown up!" she said, shocked.

"His rapid awakening is due to the Earth being in turmoil," Jadeite continued.

"I don't want to be part of this," Endymion said, turning to leave.

"You can't!" she stood in his way.

"It's not your decision to make." He said coldly.

"You can't just give up! Remember your past, our past. How much we've suffered to protect this beautiful place!" Usagi was nearly in tears.

"I remember. A foolish life with an airhead princess. Another with almost no difference. Serenity, I want my own destiny, not something pre-determined." he said, pushing her out of the way roughly.

"Endymion!" Jadeite called.

In an instant Usagi was pulled to her feet.

"Thank you, Seiya."

"You do realize, Seiya Kou, also known as Sailor Star Fighter, that Serenity only has you near because she's weak and cowardly." Endymion said haughtily.

_SLAP_

"Hmph, just like a trained dog."

"Never talk about Usagi like that!" Seiya picked Endymion up by the collar and threw him on the ground.

"Seiya, it's okay really." she said, taking his hand.

"Man, he pisses me off. No sense of duty." Seiya said, giving Endymion a hard look.

"Don't worry about it, he's Jadeite's problem," she said, trying to calm her riled Star Light.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I still think he's a jerk," Seiya said, leading her off to do some recreational activities.

"So, did our songs help the senshi awaken?" Seiya asked.

"Not really, but Ami said the message helped her keep fighting, so I think, we should keep sending messages."

"Hm, maybe Venus will reawaken at the next concert."

"Why? What's special about it?" Usagi asked.

"Aino Minako is doing a join concert with us." Seiya said, smiling.

"Ahh? Seiya-kun, you're the best! I can't wait to see her again!" Usagi cheered.

"I'm glad it'll make you happy," he said, touching her cheek.

She caught his hand and held it to her cheek.

"You've been through so much, Odango. Not to mention there's probably going to be more despair along the way. I want to...give you happy times, times that you can hold dear."

"Every moment with you is dear to me," she said, smiling.

Seiya gave her his cocky smile, saying "Everyone loves being with me!"

"Mou, you're too cocky!" she said, slapping his arm playfully.

A/N: I know this is crazy short, but I'm busy... and I want the next chapter to be separate, because it's a different location.


	26. Dimande

A/N: I know I've been slow lately, but I'm super busy!

Chapter Twenty Six: Dimande

Unknown location:

"Beryl, have you recovered?"

"Hai, master."

"Good! Now go back, and destroy those of the moon!"

"Of course," she said, leaving.

"Such anger! Such wrath! There feelings nourish my power! Awaken, Dimande! Join Esmeraude in exacting revenge!"

"Hai, master." Dimande said, appearing out of thin air.

"Such wonderful power! Before long, I can take over this galaxy full of hate and hard feelings,"

"Neptune, what was it you saw in your mirror?" Uranus asked.

"Beryl's recovered, Dimande is back." Neptune said quietly.

"Impossible!" Pluto shouted.

"It's true. We had best hope that the Star Lights are prepared to defend Usagi." Neptune said.

"They have strength because they don't want to lose anymore. Their dream...is to see Usagi's bright light shining forever. It's not just their mission or duty anymore." Pluto said. Neptune nodded in agreement.

"The Star Light guard, those whose only dream is Serenity. They were the envy of Silver Millennium, though suddenly disappearing." Uranus remembered.

"Stars...they are born from black holes, total emptyness. They shine for a brief period, lighting the way. They then supernova at the end of their life, obliterating all that's nearby in a final glimmer. Yet soon, a black hole will appear, giving birth to a new stars," Hotaru murmured.

"That is the destiny of all stars." Pluto added.

"Hotaru, do you know something we don't?" Neptune asked.

"I am the senshi of death and rebirth." Hotaru replied.

"Tell us!" Uranus demanded.

"I'm not supposed to." Hotaru said quietly.

"Damnit," Haruka cursed.

Concert Hall, backstage:

"How do I look?" Usagi asked, finally coming out from the changing screen.

"Girly," Taiki said after a sideways glance.

"You're cute, Odango," Seiya said, patting her between her Odango's. She grinned at him.

"Showtime in 5 minutes!" the manager called into the room.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Seiya asked.

"Mm."

"Nervous?" Seiya asked.

"Mm."

"Relax." He suggested.

"Mm."

"Oi, Odango are you listening?" Seiya asked, hands on hips, eyebrow twitching.

"Mm."

Seiya slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Let's go! We're up first!" Yaten said.

"Good luck you three!" Usagi called, waving. She turned back to the mirror to check her outfit one last time, before heading into the corridor. She could hear Seiya's voice, loud and clear like a guiding star.

"Everyone please accept our message!"

The music started. Usagi leaned against the wall, eyes closed, seeing Seiya's message. She saw Silver Millennium's destruction, but it wasn't sad, it was optimistic.

_Don't let this happen to Earth_

"I like your message, Seiya," She said to herself.

She waited behind the curtain for Seiya's cue. She came out and began singing full of passion. She forced the image she wanted to send in her mind.

_My Sailor Senshi, stay strong!_

"Don't give up, for tomorrow, Sailor Yell!"

_Hear me_

"Definitely I will find you, Sailor Star!"

_Awaken, Sailor Senshi_

"This is my message to the galaxy."

"From the moment you disappeared..."

_Share my dream to defend_

"Was when my search for you began,"

_Unite! To fill our duty._

"I will keep searching for you!"

_In your heart, find your senshi spirit._

"This song is my message to the galaxy,"

_ We can't give up! Believe with me._

When the song ended, Usagi took her bow and stood next to the Three Lights on the right side of the stage. The announced called Aino Minako, and she darted out from behind the curtain, waving at her fans. A flash of orange in Minako's hand caught Usagi's attention.

"Seiya." she whispered.

He leaned in to hear.

"Minako-chan heard my message!"

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"I told you that you could do it," he told her.

After the show, Usagi spent a great deal of time hanging out with Minako and catching up. Finally, as expected the conversation drifted to senshi duty.

"Usagi, do I need to quit singing?" Minako asked sadly.

"No. Just..believe in me and the Star Lights. If we desperately need you we'll tell you on the communicator."

"Thank you, Usagi," Minako said, hugging Usagi.

That night, Kou Residence:

"Understood. Thanks for the warning." Seiya said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked.

"Beryl's back to fight."

"And?" She could tell from Seiya's face that something else was bothering him.

"Dimande is working on her side,"

"Oh.."

"Mind telling me something about him?" Seiya asked curiously.

"He is obsessed with my future self.." Usagi said wearily.

"Don't worry, I"ll protect you." Seiya assured.

"Mm,"

"Hey, look at me!" Seiya commanded, grabbing her chin. He stared into her eyes, searching for her true feelings. He recognized it, fear.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll give my life to protect you," Seiya said gently.

"That's what I'm most afraid of." She said, looking into his eyes. His eyes were warm and searching, he wanted to understand her. There was something else, too. Strength, courage and determination glinted.

"Don't worry Odango, I'll never leave you alone. If there are stars in the sky, then I am with you."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. She stroked his hair, wrapping it over her and and around her wrist. She used it to pull him down to her level so she could kiss him.

"Oi! Odango! If you keep pulling like that, I won't have any hair!" he scolded, mocking irritation. She giggled softly and let herself be pulled into his arms. So gentle and caring but...strong and protective. A perfect balance.. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to his rhythmic breathing.

"I'm bored, let's do karaoke!" Yaten suggested.

"Come on, Seiya we can't sing this song without you!" Taiki called, hooking up the appropriate cords. Seiya sighed, and joined them. Usagi watched gleefully as she was certain Seiya was singing "Chasin' After You" Right to her. At one point, Usagi was pulled up by Seiya to dance with tehm. It was a lot of fun, and she especially enjoyed the meaningful glances Seiya gave her. She had never had fun with Mamoru like that.

Before long, Usagi found herself and Seiya singing to each other "I miss you." Usagi sang it once before, when she missed Mamoru, but now she sang about missing Seiya when he ad returned to Kinmoku.

"Don't leave me alone anymore,"

"I promise to protect you!"

"There are times when love causes loneliness and pain."

"Knowing that, do you understand how I love you?...Now I feel alone, close to you."

"Don't leave me alone, anymore,"

Another memory hit them. This one, was gentler. It didn't rush back suddenly, knocking them out like the last one did.

"Princess Serenity, I've always loved you,"

"Fighter, why?"

"Your warm light fills me up. I can't find the right words but..I feel like, the loneliness and solitude I've experienced my whole life vanishes when I am with you,"

"Fighter.." Serenity took the Star Lights' hands in her own.

"It's funny, though. I know you can't love me back..but I'm in love with you anyways. I do not expect you to reciprocate. It's okay, it really is. I just wanted you to know that I'll always be at your side."

"Fighter!" Serenity exclaimed, hugging the Star Light. Fighter heard a few muffled sobs.

"Princess, why are you crying? Have I upset you? Please forgive me!"

"Isn't it lonely? Loving someone who doesn't love you back?" Serenity asked.

"It is..but, not nearly as lonely as never loving. Serenity, you are so very dear to me. The moment I met you I fell in love."

When Seiya and Usagi snapped out of the flashback it was like a dam broke.

"Seiya! For two lives you loved me! Unrequited love..how? How are you so strong? I'd be falling apart." Usagi said quietly.

"Because, I hoped that someday we'd be here, just like this."

"Fighter, I don't want you to be lonely anymore."

"I'm not. Not with you here, at least." Seiya said with a wink.

Usagi clutched onto him, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm glad I can finally love you back,"

"Usagi...I love you."

"I love you too, Seiya."

They both went to bed, exhausted from the sudden surge of old memories. That night, Usagi dreamt of her 16th birthday on Silver Millennium.

A/N: And I'm cutting it off here. Review if you want me to hurry along with the next chapter!


	27. Confrontation

A/N: I know I said I'd wait til everyone reviewed.. but I felt like doing a DOUBLE update.. so here it is.. I may also update Ryuusei Densetsu soon, so keep an eye out for it!

**Chapter Twenty Seven**: Confrontation

"Serenity? What's wrong?" Fighter asked, placing a gloved hand on the princess' shoulder.

Usagi sniffed several times, trying to stop crying.

"It's my birthday, I'm 16. Mom held a ball for me, but.."

"But what?" Fighter asked gently.

Serenity stared at the rose she had been holding.

"No one has asked me to dance, at my own party."

"Maybe your beauty makes them shy." Fighter said, taking the rose from Usagi. Withdrawing a small knife, she de-thorned it and handed it back.

"Thank you," she said, placing it into her shoulder strap.

"Come on! No one's going to ask you to dance if you're not even on the floor!" Fighter grabbed the princess and shoved her towards the ballroom. Serenity looked back, unsure. Fighter smiled, winking 'Go for it' she mouthed to the princess. Usagi entered, waiting for someone to dance with her.

Just when she was about to give up, someone grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful princess, may I have this dance?"

She looked at her new found dance partner. He wore a mask over his face, and a red outfit. She accepted happily. He led her onto the floor and danced. She half expected him to be clumsy, as most teen boys were, but he was light and graceful on his feet, like a prince. He pulled her close to him as the music began to fade out.

"Tell me, Princess, how's my dancing?"

"You're good," she whispered, "but who are you?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes?"

He removed his mask. She stared for what seemed like hours into his eyes. A dark blue, like the night sky. They had a tiny hint of purple in them. She looked him up and down. Long, sleek black hair that cascaded down his back, a soft warm smile. So familiar, but she couldn't place it. He kissed her cheek softly.

"There's something I must attend to, have a great night," he said.

After that, every guy wanted to dance with Serenity. She seemed so elegant and graceful when she danced with the mysterious stranger, everyone wanted a chance. None of her dance partners felt the same, though. None had the same gentleness, or feathery footsteps. Later, she recounted her evening to Fighter, the Star Light she was closest to.

"And then he took off, without leaving his name! I wish he had, I really liked him."

"Oh?" Fighter asked, interested.

"Mm. You know, I saw a glimpse of the Earth prince once. I wonder if that was him."

"Oh Serenity, how would he even get here?'

"You're right," she said, hanging her head.

Usagi woke up, and bolted upright. Fighter, it was you wasn't it? She thought to herself. Always trying to cheer me up, she realized while a smile crept across her face. She quickly fell back into a restful sleep.

Seiya himself had a dream. An alternate reality.

"Ja, Odango," he said, becoming Star Fighter. He stood next to his princess, Healer and Maker. Then they were off to Kinmoku. Years went by quickly. Fighter had helped fully restore Kinmoku, down to training more senshi. One day, when sifting through old items, she found an old yellowed photo of herself. With her was a funny looking girl.

"She has lumps on her head!" she snickered. Then she remembered.

"Odango..I...I...forgot you!" she screamed. Tears streaked her face. She raced out to the field, a concerned Kakyuu chasing her.

"Fighter where are you going?"

"Earth..."

Kakyuu looked confused, then remembered.

"Fighter, you won't find her!"

"I don't care, damnit!" her heart hurt so bad. A pain she had forgotten. One she felt when she left that wonderful planet.

She landed on the rooftop, where she had said goodbye. How long ago was it? She wondered. She went down to street level, realizing the school had been closed for years. She ran, she had to find her. Her Odango, beautifully brilliant. Odango...everything looked different. She found herself in front of a familiar place, how ever the house was gone.

"Odango, where are you?" She wondered aloud.

She tried asking people where Usagi was, but no one had heard of her.

"Now what do I do?" She wondered. She went to the park where the old field used to be. Where she told Odango she loved her shine. It was overridden with greenery. She looked to the sky, asking the moon for guidance. She continued walking, with no idea as to what to do. Her foot hit something, an oddly shaped rock. She looked down. A gravestone? She pushed away the weeds and brushed off the dirt in curiosity.

Tsukino Usagi

Died May 8, 2040

May the moon and stars

Forever watch over you

"2040..it was '98 last I was here..she died 42 years after I left." Seiya said quietly. She briefly remembered a sign in town saying 2083. "43 years ago..."

"Odango, gomen asai. I wanted to come back..I meant to come back. I didn't realize humans lives were so short. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Seiya fell to the ground sobbing, her mostly greyed hair reflecting bright silver in the moonlight. Odango, I love you. I wanted to say goodbye. It hurts, odango. I can't stand being alive knowing your gone. I want to see your smile, I want to hear your laugh. I want to go back, I want to go back and change it all.

Seiya bolted awake. His throat felt tight and strained, dry tears were caked onto his face. HE got up and immediately walked to Usagi's bed. She slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

"Just a dream," he told himself. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. What the hell was that? He thought. Is it what would have happened had I not returned?I can't believe I'd ever forget her, though. He stood in front of the sink staring blankly at his reflection. Arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"Mm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he turned around and embraced her.

"Mmm, Seiya your warm." she mumbled. He smiled at her.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A little,"

"Here, I'll warm you up." he said, winking.

The two cuddled on the couch until Taiki eventually woke up and came in.

"Oh? What's this?" Taiki asked, eyebrow perked high on his forehead.

Seiya looked at Usagi, both blushing before separating.

"I don't mind, don't worry." Taiki said.

At that moment, Taiki got a message on his headset.

"Hai. Star Maker here....we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Iron Mouse. She found Beryl's new headquarters."

"Let's go!" Seiya said.

"Yaten, get up! We have to fight!" Taiki said.

"Everyone, we know where Beryl is." Usagi said into her communicator.

"Wait, where is she?" she asked Taiki.

"She's trying to make the subway into a new Dark Kingdom." Taiki explained.

"Everyone to Juuban Station!" She said into her communicator.

"Let's go," Yaten said appearing from the hallway.

"Fighter Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

"Healer Eternal Star Power, Make up!"

"Millennium Princess Power, Make up!"

The four took off running. Usagi struggled to keep up. They were faster than her, plus had longer legs.

"Fighter, stay with Usagi. We'll go ahead!" Maker called over her shoulder.

"Hai." Fighter said, dropping back.

"Go..men...I'm...slowing..you..down." She panted.

"It's alright." Fighter said.

By the time Fighter and Usagi got there, all the senshi had gathered, save for Sailor Jupiter. Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse were even there.

"Let's go, everyone." Usagi said.

"Wait!" A familiar voice said.

"Jupiter," The majority said in unison.

"I..just..got..my..power..back..when..I heard..Beryl was here." she said panting.

"Okay, now let's go." Healer said.

The senshi began looking around for the entrance. Healer and Maker walked on the subway tracks, Usagi looked around the waiting area.

"Do you hear something?" Tin Nyanko asked.

"Hai. Strange and rumbly." Aluminum Siren agreed.

"Maker! Healer! Get up here, now!" Usagi screeched.

"Why?" Maker asked, confused.

"Hurry! The subway's coming!" she shouted anxiously.

The two began to run. They were out pretty far down the tracks. Haruka and Fighter leaned over the edge of the platform, offering their hands. The lights of the subway loomed in the distance.

"Hurry!" Usagi screamed, tears flowing.

Fighter clasped Healer's hand and dragged her up. Halfway, her belt got stuck on the platform. Haruka had already gotten Maker up and was now pulling Healer too.

"Healer!" Usagi jumped down and unhooked Healer's belt from where it was caught.

"Baka!" Fighter yelled angrily at Usagi after pulling up Healer. Usagi reached up, but her arms were too short.

"Shit!" Fighter screamed, tears in her eyes.

Uranus and Neptune dove on their stomachs, pushing the starlights out of the way. They grabbed onto Usagi's hands, pulling her up roughly. Half a second later, the subway came into the station.

"Baka!" Fighter screamed at Usagi, still in shock at what almost happened.

_Slap_

It was Uranus who slapped Usagi.

"Don't do that! We're all expendable so long as you live." Uranus scolded.

"I don't want to lose anyone, ever again." Usagi said, meekly.

"Odango.." Fighter said, finally recovering from the shock of nearly losing her.

"Sailor Senshi, board and I will take you to the Queen." the conductor said as the door opened.

They all looked at Usagi, waiting for a decision. She nodded and they boarded the subway. The ride was tense, none of the senshi knew what would soon unfold. Fighter noticed Usagi fidgeting and clasped her hand tightly in reassurance. The subway squeaked to a halt. They got off, it didn't look like a subway stop. An entryway was carved out of the rock. The inner senshi took the lead, and Usagi and the star lights took the middle, and the outer senshi took the rear.

"So, you've come." a voice echoed out.

Instinctively, Star Fighter stood infront of Usagi.

"This will be the final resting place for you senshi scum."

"Let's keep going." Pluto urged.

"Man, I can't see where I'm going!" Venus complained.

"Here, I can see in the dark well, I'll lead." Iron Mouse offered.

"Thank you." Venus said.

They continued walking when suddenly Mouse screamed.

"Mouse, what is it?" Lead Crow asked.

"Careful guys, there's a hole. Don't fall in!"

"Here." Pluto offered the garnet rod, which Mouse grabbed onto. With the help of Fighter and Uranus, she was pulled up.

"We need to be more careful." Fighter observed.

"It's hard, we can't see anything!" Mars complained. Suddenly, the area was illuminated.

"The crystal!" Siren said, amazed.

Usagi held up the crystal, illuminating the corridor. They found a few more traps, but sidestepped them easily. Finally, they made it to a large chamber. Usagi quickly hid the crystal.

"So, you've made it here." Beryl started.

"Why do you do this?" Usagi asked.

"To get revenge, of course!"

"Don't you realize your nothing more than a pawn?" It was Maker who spoke up this time.

"Silence."

Beryl launched an attack at Usagi, who went flying backwards, being caught by Neptune.

"Die!"

Shackles dropped down, chaining Pluto and Saturn.

"It's a trap! Run Usagi!" Pluto yelled before being pulled up out of sight with Saturn.

"Distract her!" Fighter ordered.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Siren Melody!"

"Shien Aqua Illusion!"

Before Usagi could react, Fighter grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way as more chains dropped where she was standing. Fighter quickly led her out of the room and into a cubby hole in the rock.

"I don't want to leave them!" She cried, standing up. Fighter pulled her back roughly, and she crashed into Fighter's toned body.

"You're no help to them if Beryl captures you!" Fighter argued, retraining Usagi tightly.

"Ah! Looks like your princess left you to die! Now what shall you do? Beryl asked as mercury and Venus were chained.

"It...doesn't matter." Uranus said, stepping forward.

"What?" Beryl asked, surprised.

"Our lives...we're all expendable!" Neptune screamed as she got slammed into a wall.

"World...Shaking!"

"Where are you aiming?" Beryl asked haughtily as rocks fell.

"We can't get out now. And she can't get in. It's you and us, Beryl." Uranus said.

"Hpmh, how impudent. Dark power!" Uranus put her arms up guarding her face. She slid back slightly and her arms began to bleed, but was otherwise okay.

"Our Turn! Elemental Attack!" Tin Nyanko, Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow said in unison. Beryl shrugged off the attack, and retaliated. The four went sprawling.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Beryl's guard was knocked down.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The attacks combined and Beryl fell to her knees.

"I don't wish to lose, not again," Beryl whispered.

"Use your hate, your anger!" a voice echoed in her head.

Beryl stood up.

"I will destroy you all!" she screamed, launching a flurry of attacks at Uranus and Neptune. Loud screams reverberated as Jupiter and Mars fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Healer, Maker, don't give up!" Neptune said, standing in front of them with Uranus.

"Why?" Healer asked.

"You're the elite guard. You can protect Usagi better than us, and that's what matters more than our lives." Uranus said, taking Neptune's hand.

"Are you scared?" Neptune asked her companion.

"A little, you?" Uranus replied

"Hai." Uranus gave Neptune's hand a squeeze as the attack hit. They fell to their knees, but didn't give up. Healer and Maker managed to find a hole and escape to the other side.

"World..Shaking!"

"Deep..Submerge!"

The two aimed at the ceiling, causing it to collapse on Beryl and themselves.

"Why...are we always surviving?" Maker cried, falling to her knees.

"Because, if we don't, who'll be around to protect the princess?" Fighter asked, coming from the hiding place.

"But..Kinmoku..." Maker said despairingly, remembering how they had failed.

"Maybe Kinmoku needed to be destroyed. It it hadn't been, we wouldn't have met our true princess, and protected her when she truly needed us." Fighter rationalized. Healer stared in shock, having never thought of things that way. Maker looked thoughtful, then accepted it.

"Thank goodness!" Healer said, relieved to see that her leader and princess were okay.

"I will have my revenge!" Beryl screamed from the other side of the barrier. Seconds later the rocks were vaporized. The Star Lights stood defensively in front of Usagi.

"Still protecting that worthless princess?" Beryl asked.

"Why you!" Healer yelled, punching Beryll in the stomach hard. Beryl straightened up to attack, but didn't see them. A sharp kick in the back sent her onto her face.

"You're slow, old lady!" Healer taunted.

"Star Light Fusion Tempest!"

Beryl couldn't get up. Such powerful senshi, she thought.

"Beryl, you've hated so long. Isn't it tiring?" Usagi asked gently.

"I was born to hate!" Beryl screamed, trying to struggle to her feet.

"Let it go. IT was so long ago....be healed, accept my light!" Usagi said, crescent moon mark on her forehead glowing.

"Moon Healing Light!" The silver crystal shot a ray through the layers of rock to the moon. The crystal's glow became brighter and brighter. The fallen rocks dissolved. It still grew brighter. All the senshi from the sol system revived, inners and outers. Beryl could feel her hatred and anger leaving her. She yelled "Purity!" before dropping to the ground in a deep sleep, completely free from the pull of darkness.

Usagi smiled happily then collapsed. AS usual, Fighter caught her and carried her out, Healer and Maker following close pursuit. The now revived senshi helped retrieve Pluto and the others from where they were locked up.

A/N: Whew! That took forever to type up! Hope you enjoyed! Please review to show you care!


	28. Premonitions

A/N: I'm a huge fan of the musicals, so I will try to incorporate certain things into this story. One of the more prominent, would be Taiki's personality. I've put a line into this chapter that is almost identical to something from the musicals, let's see if you can find it! Send me a review when you think you see it!

**Chapter Twenty Eight:** Premonition

Unknown Location:

"So..Beryl was healed. No matter, Dimande's growing wrath is making me all powerful. Such hate, resentment, jealousy..it's beautiful!" an unkown voice said tyrannically, to no one in particular.

Kou Residence:

After the battle, Seiya asked Usagi out on a date.

"So where are you taking me?" Usagi asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you in the morning." Seiya said with a wink.

"Mou, you're mean!" he laughed softly. Briefly, he wondered how many more moments they'd have like this.

The next day, after this shower, Seiya came into the living room.

"I was thinking of-ugh, what's that awful smell?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face to shake off the stench.

"Nail polish." Usagi replied, popping her head up and holding up a hand trimmed in the offending pink goop.

"Gross. I was going to say we should order pizza delivery, but now I want to go out to get away from that smell." Seiya complained.

Usagi and Yaten both giggled as Seiya ran around opening all the windows.

A half hour later, the four made their way to a restaurant. Nothing fancy, just a decent place for dinner. Yaten sat next to Usagi, who was across from Seiya. Taiki sat next to Seiya. The conversation was mostly small talk.

"Mou, Seiya used to be such a cry baby. Remember that time, Taiki? Kakyuu wouldn't let her go play until she finished her training session? She just broke down in tears...ah, good times." Yaten and Taiki laughed at the memory. Seiya rolled his eyes good naturedly.

This made Seiya pipe up with a story of his own to tell. "Oh yeah! Do you guys remember? On confession day, Taiki and Yaten saw a couple kiss. They were so curious to see what it felt like, that they decided to try it together- except me and Kakyuu saw all of it! You two looked so embarrassed! And Kakyuu...she was laughing so hard I swear her pom poms would fall out of her hair!"

Usagi laughed, picturing the scene. Yaten and Taiki giggled, too.

"We were only 7!" Yaten defended.

"Say, what's confession day?" Usagi asked.

"It's when you confess your feelings for the one you love." Seiya explained.

"Oh, that's similar to Valentine's day then." Usagi realized.

"Valentine's huh? When's that?" Seiya asked.

"Today," She said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have done something romantic." Seiya suggested.

"We've been fighting Beryl and stuff, I never really had the chance to explain."

"Oh..Well tomorrow, I'll really treat you to something." he said, winking.

"I just remembered! I got you all something. It's really not much, but hopefully you'll like it." she said pulling three small packages out of her purse, handing them out.

"Ah, a photograph of the night sky! Thanks, Usa-ko!" Yaten said, ignoring the daggers Seiya shot him for using that name.

"A book on the theory of the universe, interesting." Taiki said, smiling at Usagi.

"Usagi, arrigatou!" Seiya said, looking overjoyed.

"Seiya, what'd you get?" Yaten asked curiously.

Seiya showed them. It was an anime style drawing of Star Fighter and Serenity holding hands on Silver Millenium. The emotion on their faces expressed that they were in love.

After the dinner they returned home. Seiya said he had to do something and that he'd catch up with them later. Usagi combed her hair thoughtfully.

"I wonder where he went," Usagi said out loud.

"He's probably playing basketball," Taiki guessed.

"No way. He's probably trying to find a perfect outfit to wear tomorrow." Yaten suggested. They all laughed and said "Probably,"

The next day, as promised, Seiya was taking Usagi out. He guided Usagi through the busy streets of Tokyo by the arm.

"So where are we going?" She asked happily.

"Oh you know, someplace romantic."

"Hee hee,"

"Here we are," Seiya said, opening the door for her.

Usagi gasped at the sight. Soft music played in the background. Flowers were everywhere, on the tables, hanging, and even on the walls. A fountain in the center trickled serenely. Seiya smiled at her reaction, and grabbing her hand, led her to a table. It wasn't just any table, it was located on the upstairs balcony.

"Seiya, it's beautiful."

He took her hand in his.

"Odango, I don't have a lot to offer. I'm just one of your senshi, demo.. I can love you til the end of time. I'm no prince, and I'm not even human in this life, but I promise my feelings are true."

Usagi smiled. "Seiya, I love you as well. I don't need a prince to be happy."

Seiya smied at her, fully of joy. Usagi kissed him for several moments. Even though she had kissed him several times before, she still felt butterflies.

"I will always love you odango."

After they ate, Seiya took Usagi for a walk in the moonlight.

"Odango, I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know about the life of a star?"

"Umm?" She gave him a puzzled look.

They looked up at the sky together, laying on the ground.

"Stars, they shine so bright, don't they? You'd never guess how far away they actually are. The brighter a star is, the shorter it's life. They burn out quickly, creating a huge super nova of destruction."

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" she said quietly.

"Star Lights...Sailor Senshi of the Stars. We shine brilliantly, but our death is inevitable."

"All living things die." Usagi said, "It's just a matter of when."

"You're right," Seiya agreed. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he felt. He was going to burn out. He could feel it, his Star growing hot and expanding. His brilliant star would soon super nova and bring ultimate destruction.

"Usagi," Seiya whispered.

"Yes?"

"Would you be sad if I was gone?"

"Of course..why do you ask?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, just wondering." he replied quickly.

"Odd thing to wonder about," Usagi said, staring at Seiya.

"I don't think anything is odd. Just unique, like your hair." he teased.

"OI!" She said, pretending to be angry.

Seiya's mind wandered. One day, I won't be able to protect her. He realized that they'd say their final goodbyes. Such is the fleeting romance of the moonlight and starlight. He felt saddened by this, but knew that his very disappearance would protect her. His super nova, his final shine would save her.. his beautiful moonlight princess..

"Seiya?"

"Mm?"

"You look dazed,"

"Gomen,"

"You don't have to apologize.."

"Okay,"

"I have a question for you,"

"Okay..shoot."

"If I have accepted you as a girl, why are you still disguised?"

"Well, I was singing again, so.. But I guess your right. I could become myself again is I wanted,"

"It's okay. You can always be yourself around me," she assured.

"Oh? What's this?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Seiya.."

"I think you like me as a woman," he teased, giving her that cocky grin she had grown to love.

"Mou, you're arrogant!" She chided.

"Well, which do you prefer?" he said suggestively.

Usagi blushed, ".. whichever you feel more comfortable in.." she stared dreamily at him for several long moments.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"You in leather," she joked, refusing to tell him what she really was thinking about.

"Hentai," he said, laughing.

"As Seiya, you're the kind person who cheered me up when I was sad. Who promised to protect me. As Fighter, you're the strong woman who refused to give up. You're the woman that helped me save the world. But they're both you...so I guess, I love all of you." Usagi confessed.

Seiya smiled gently, closing his eyes. Instants later, Usagi noticed his body was no longer a mans.

"I'm so happy...that you love me for me," She said, tears of relief present.

Usagi nestled her head into Seiya's chest. It was less spacious, but considerably more comfortable. She smiled as Seiya's arms wrapped around her. Usagi had always known that love knew no boundaries, but now she was truly experiencing it. She looked into Seiya's eyes. They were dark and fiery with strength, but whenever they rested on Usagi they softened, as if Usagi was so fragile a hard look could hurt her. Usagi breathed deeply, taking it all in. Seiya was warm, gentle and protective. Usagi felt like she was in heaven.

"I want to remember this moment forever," Usagi said after a long dreamy moment of silence.

"Me too," Seiya said, her midnight eyes reflecting happiness.

Kou Residence:

"Did you two have fun?" Taiki asked.

"It was wonderful," Seiya said.

"Seiya! Your voice..it's so..high! Are you a girl again!?" Yaten asked, prodding Seiya's breasts just to make certain.

"Yes," Seiya said irritably, rolling her eyes at having to answer the obvious.

"Does Usagi mind?" Taiki asked curiously.

"Not one bit," Seiya said with a smirk on her lips.

"I knew she accepted it..but does she feel comfortable showing affection to a girl?" Yaten asked.

Seiya shrugged. "Odango! C'mere a sec!" Seiya called.

"Hai," she said, walking in.

"Can I have a kiss?" Seiya asked innocently.

"Hai," Usagi said blushing.

Seiya tilted Usagi's chin up to her own level delicately with one hand. She grasped Usagi's waist with the other giving a deep, yet delicate kiss.

"Was there something you needed?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Not right now..." Seiya whispered gently.

Usagi left the room to go back to whatever she had been doing. Yaten whistled obnoxiously.

"Wow, Seiya, that's great," Taiki commented.

"I'm happy for you." Yaten said with a grin.

"Does that mean I can go back to being female?" Yaten asked.

"That decision is up to you," Seiya responded.

"Leader.." Yaten said quietly, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he wasn't a he anymore.

"Yaten!" Taiki said.

"I feel more comfortable this way." Her voice was completely different. As a male it was odd and stark, but now it was so soft and gentle. It soothed Taiki and Seiya instantly, like healing music.

"Taiki, your not going to change back?" Seiya asked, mildly surprised.

"No. Do you know how many girls I can get like this?" Taiki joked.

They all laughed at Taiki's joke.

"Taiki flirts with every girl he meets.." Yaten said with a giggle.

Seiya giggled along with Yaten, but was certain he had his own specific reasons.

That evening, Seiya woke up to a presence near her bed. She sat up, blinking sleepily.

"Odango?" She asked, squinting to see in the darkness.

"Hai."

"What's up?" Seiya asked, sliding her legs onto the floor to face Usagi.

"Your not going any where right?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"No, why?"

"It's just.. I had a dream that.."

It was then that Seiya saw tears sparkling in her love's eyes.

"It'll be okay. I'll make it okay," Seiya promised, drawing her odango into her arms.

"Remember that day at the dance club when Iron Mouse attacked? It was then I promised to protect you. Now is no different." Seiya tightened her grip on Usagi, laying down with Usagi in her arms.

"Demo-!"

"Shh.." Seiya whispered, stroking Usagi's hair soothingly.

Usagi allowed herself to relax a bit. Seiya's touch was warm and comforting. Before long, Seiya's breathing slowed. Usagi knew that her lover had fallen asleep. She sighed inwardly.

"Seiya..I'm not afraid for myself, but you..if only you saw my dream...where your Star burned out." tears stung Usagi's eyes once again as she clutched onto the sleeping star light, eventually falling asleep herself.


	29. Threads of Sunlight

A/N: Please check out my chibi-light fic, Ryuusei Densetsu!! Wow, I've got up to 100 reviews now! That makes me so happy! Thank you all so much! From now on, I'm going to try harder to add detail, as I've noticed I'm somewhat lacking in that department, mostly from trying to just get the chapters up as quickly as possible. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS gladly appreciated. So love it, hate it, let me know!

I'm still looking for people for the role play site. Come on peeps! It's lots of fun! We share our fanfics together, and support each other, and often help each other out with fics! We love to joke around and just have a general great time! The more the merrier! Please PM me if interested! From now on, I will post the next chapter when I've received 15 reviews, so please let me know what you think if you want to see more updates. Thank you so much for your time!

**Chapter Twenty Nine:** Threads of sunlight

"Oh, Taiki, look here!" Yaten called, standing in the doorway of Seiya's room.

Taiki strolled in, still wearing his pajamas and examined the sleeping couple with little interest.

"Think we should embarrass 'em?" Yaten asked, smiling evilly. Taiki swore there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"No." Taiki said firmly, turning to walk out. It was too early for this, he decided, much much too early. He needed coffee before he had to deal with Yaten and Seiya bickering like small children.

"Why?" Yaten asked, surprised and blinking repeatedly. She thought for certain Taiki would get a sick pleasure out of annoying Seiya.

"They need each other's light right now," he said serenely, his amethyst eyes showing rare compassion.

Yaten was surprised. Taiki was usually last to pick up on vibes like that.. but now that she tuned herself in, she couldn't agree more. For whatever reason, Usagi was greatly distressed about something. Seiya was unreadable.

"God, your such a mother." Yaten joked, punching Taiki's arm. Yaten strode down the hall, flipping her silver hair.

"If I'm a mother, you're the disobedient child. Come here so I can spank you!" Taiki yelled, chasing Yaten around the house.

Yaten fled for her life. Taiki was a strange character. Usually so calm and detached, but had his moments of utter silliness, comparable to Seiya's. Eventually, Yaten became too exhausted to run, and plopped on the couch. Being the least physically inclined of the lights, she became tired quickly. She swore she saw Taiki smirking as he made his way to the coffee pot. Bleh, foul garbage, Yaten thought.

Before long Seiya woke up and stared at Usagi as she slept. So beautiful, she thought as she stroked Usagi's silky hair, which she swore was like threads of sunlight itself. She lay there like that, her delicate princess in her arms before Usagi woke up with a groan.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Seiya said, offering Usagi a delicate kiss. Seiya's heart skipped a beat every time their lips met. She loved Usagi so deeply, and was hopeful Usagi felt the same. No, she told herself, Usagi had to feel the same.

"Morning..." Usagi mumbled, rolling over. She would've rolled off the bed had it not been for Seiya's protective arm around her. Seiya pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

"Mmm, Seiya... your warm.."

Seiya smirked at her, her dark blue eyes soft and shimmering with just a hint of purple. Usagi inhaled Seiya's scent deeply. Seiya smelled sweet and delicious, but also somewhat flowery. What flower, Usagi couldn't place, but it was rich and exotic. Possibly something from Kinmoku? Usagi's eyes slid shut as she got comfy, head resting comfortably on Seiya's shoulder and chest.

"Let's get up." Seiya said softly, her smooth voice turning every word into a song.

"Mm." Usagi grunted, making no move to get up, instead burying her face deep into Seiya's chest. Seiya sighed and got up, having gently slid Usagi off of her and made her way somewhat clumsily to the door.

_Thump_

Seiya's eyebrow shot up, the other twitching as she felt a pillow clock her square in the back of the head. She turned slowly on her heel to see Usagi giggling childishly. Seiya bent down slowly, eyes never leaving her opponent, who was in a fit of giggles. Seizing the sizable pillow, in a flash she was straddling the blond, bludgeoning her with the soft sleeping accessory.

"Ehh, you want more?" Seiya taunted as Usagi erupted in a fit of melodic giggles. In an instant Usagi had grasped Seiya's arms and pinned her backwards on the bed, flipping their position. Usagi moved in close to Seiya, their lips meeting for a fleeting moment. A moment in which Seiya felt drowning in her love and passion for Usagi.

"Nah, what I want is you." Usagi whispered. Usagi let Seiya up and leaned back against the wall.

Seiya smiled genuinely at Usagi as she stood up. It wasn't a smirk, meaning that she was planning something, or had recently gotten sweet revenge. It wasn't her over-confident, ear to ear Cheshire cat grin, either. This one was of genuine happiness.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Seiya whined. As if on cue, Seiya's stomach rumbled. Seiya gave an embarrassed grin and giggled as she began to walk towards the door.

_Thump_

Usagi pushed past Seiya, sending the unsuspecting light to the ground on her behind as Usagi dashed down the hall and into the kitchen, pausing long enough to stick her tongue out. Seiya growled and leapt to her feet, sprinting down the hall, nearly flying past the kitchen when she tried to stop on a dime while wearing socks. Taiki had recently waxed the hard wood floor. She would get him for that.

"Oi! Odango!" Seiya yelled, running after her. Panting and looking disheveled, she stood in the arch to the kitchen, glaring at Usagi.

"What?" Usagi asked innocently.

"I'm..going...to get you.." Seiya muttered between breaths. It was way too early for this.

"Seiya! No threats at the breakfast table!" Taiki scolded, having not even looked up from his newspaper.

Seiya scowled, eyebrows ticking in annoyance as she sat next to Yaten, across the table from Usagi, who was sitting in front of a bowl of cereal. How she had gotten her food so quickly, Seiya had no idea, but she suspected Taiki had something to do with it. When Usagi thought Taiki wasn't looking she stuck her tongue out at Seiya.

"Miss Usagi, that's not very ladylike, is it?" Taiki said calmly, still not looking up from his newspaper. Usagi looked surprised, and Yaten stifled a laugh. Seiya mouthed "haha she yelled at you!" and blew a raspberry in Usagi's direction.

"Seiya! Leaders should show more respect to their princess!" Taiki scolded, having moved from the newspaper to a book that Seiya observed was nearly finished. This time, Yaten, Seiya and Usagi looked surprised.

"Man, being with our Leader and Princess is like baby sitting." Yaten complained, flicking her hair. Now it was Taiki's turn to chuckle. And he did so, paired with a snide comment of "Yaten looks prissy when she flicks her hair like that,"

"Why you!" Yaten yelled, standing up. Taiki looked unphased, eyes still averted to his book.

"Taiki, you remind me of Ikuko-mama. She says she has eyes in the back of her head, like all mothers." Usagi said innocently. Taiki closed his book with a snap, this time it was his turn to have an annoyed glare, and a general twitch to his face.

"It's okay, Taiki-mama, your not an old maid yet." Seiya snickered.

_Thwack_

Taiki's aim was impeccable. He nailed Seiya square in the face with the book.

"Oww," was all Seiya said as the book bounced off her face and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Yaten exchanged horrified glances with Usagi, and Yaten whispered "Scary..." to Usagi, who nodded her head vigorously. Seiya was silent, and the two light haired senshi suspected Taiki had smacked her silly.

After breakfast, Usagi approached Taiki, who was solving a rubix cube.

"Umm, Taiki?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up, fingers still rotating the cube. Usagi noted that it was nearly solved.

"I was thinking.. I want to see my mom," Usagi said.

"Sure, Seiya will be glad to go with you,"

"No, umm.. I wanted you to go,"

"Why me?" Taiki said, placing the solved cube down, and looking Usagi in the eyes. Usagi felt her self become slightly nervous under Taiki's intense scrutiny. Taiki noticed this, and softened his expression. Usagi was a person, not a math problem, he reminded himself.

"You seem dependable and caring. I think it'd help her worry about me less if she knew I was under your care."

Those words struck a chord deep within Taiki's heart as she smiled gently. For so long, Taiki had been considered cold and uncaring. Hearing those words from the most loving entity in the universe meant more than anything. The fact Usagi picked him to reassure her mother made Taiki feel important..for the first time in quite a while. Almost as if.. Usagi felt like she herself could entrust Taiki to take care of her. After the failure of defending Kinmoku, completing a task successfully would redeem Taiki's self image, he knew this much.

Although Taiki pretended to hate being called motherly, he secretly loved it. Mothers were wise, loving and dedicated. Taiki was certain that only selfless people could become mothers. People who could put their children before them. Taiki admired that kind of a person. Taiki wouldn't mind being associated with those sort of adjectives. Once the pair were dressed, they began walking to Usagi's house, although it was not really her's anymore. Taiki was now female, having decided it'd be easier for Usagi's mother to accept it this way. Who wouldn't worry about their teenage daughter living in a house of males?

"So, Usagi what is your mother like?" Taiki asked.

"She can be pretty ruthless when it comes to grades," Usagi said with a nervous laugh. "But deep down, she's really understanding. I wouldn't trade her for the world. That's why I wanted to leave; these enemies know who I am. I don't want mom or Shingo getting attacked because of me."

Taiki, who had been eyeballing her carefully, smiled as she looked at the one affectionately named 'Odango' by Seiya. Initially, Taiki had disliked Usagi. Okay, Taiki _loathed_ the girl, who distracted Seiya from the mission, who was the cause of the disrupt between the starlights and the outers, who caused Seiya to become so injured..but that opinion had been changing ever since Kakyuu had appeared to save Usagi. Their princess was the best judge of character of them all. And if Kakyuu trusted Usagi, thought she was worth saving, then Taiki would think no different.

It was now that Taiki really saw Usagi for what she was worth, the selfless princess of the moon..._her _princess. Who she _would_ protect, no matter _what._

"I see. Until the enemy is defeated, I hope I can be a suitable stand in for your care taker," Taiki said gently, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder, pulling her in for a loose, awkward and impromptu hug. Taiki struggled to hide her blush from Usagi.

"Thank you, Taiki."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't say anything to Yaten or Seiya, they'd never let it go." Taiki added, her voice grave. She softened the statement with an uncharacteristic wink. Taiki gave Usagi one last stern glance, to assure her point, like a mother scolding a toddler. Usagi giggled quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't tattle," Usagi said happily.

How can someone always be so happy? Taiki wondered briefly. So much is uncertain, yet she manages to be so lighthearted...this must be why Seiya adores her so. Just being near her, it lifts my spirits, too. Taiki realized, suddenly wishing to confess how she felt to Usagi. Usagi's cheery voice shot down her chance at that, however.

"We're here!" She called. Taiki nodded solemnly and followed her through the door.

"Mom! I'm here to visit!" Usagi called, slipping her shoes off.

"Usagi!" Ikuko rushed out and hugged her daughter. Taiki felt a twinge of jealousy at this maternal contact. Taiki had never truly experienced parents like that.

"Hi mom," Usagi said shyly. Taiki took note that her gaze was directed to the ground, where Usagi was pretending to squash bugs with her toe.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Are you going to stay?" Ikuko asked hopefully.

"No, not yet..sorry," Usagi said, still not looking up. Taiki took note of the way Ikuko's face fell, and felt sympathy for her. Usagi was loved very much.

"I just hope you'll be okay without your mother. Are you eating well?" Ikuko asked. Usagi didn't seem to notice, but Taiki picked up on the worry in Ikuko's voice.

"Mrs. Tsukino, you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure Usagi's well kept." Taiki said, giving Ikuko a handshake. In that brief moment of contact, Taiki sent Ikuko a strong, gentle and protective wave of assurance.

"You're one of the Kou's, are you not?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes. Yaten, Seiya and I..form your daughter's elite guard. She's safer with us than anywhere in the galaxy. We are all prepared to give our lives to defend her..It's our sworn duty, as well as our dream."

"I see..it was nice seeing you both," Ikuko said with a sad, yet relieved smile.

"Usagi, we should get going," Taiki said gently, taking Usagi's diminutive hand within her own. The blond bobbed her head in agreement and they left without saying another word. Usagi glanced back once, and was certain she saw tears within her mother's eyes.

"Gomen." Usagi whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Taiki asked, unsure if Usagi had spoken or not.

"Nothing!" Usagi said, closing the door behind them.

A/N: Please let me know what you think! I really tried hard with this chapter! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!


	30. Switching sides

A/N: Here we are, coming down to the end of the story soon. I know I said this would be 60+ chapters, but I decided to take a huge section out, and perhaps put it into a different story, simply because that's just way too long! So sorry if the rest seems a little rushed, but I really want to get this over with now.

Also, I've decided, if anyone wants to become a beta reader, they can. Just let me know, k? I don't care either way, but sometimes I miss things in my story (typos).

**Chapter Thirty:** Switching sides

About a block away from the apartment Taiki stopped walking and sighed.

_Idiot_ he told himself.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, looking up at her tall guardian.

"I was supposed to get groceries."

"Oh."

"We're almost home. You'll be okay on your own, right?" Taiki asked.

"Mm!" She nodded animatedly, continuing on. Taiki smiled at her, before turning around to go grocery shopping. How could he be so forgetful?

Usagi walked into the apartment complex and got into the elevator. As the door started to close, she noticed someone running towards her. She pushed the open button to hold the door for them.

"Thank you." The girl said as the doors closed.

"No problem." Usagi said happily.

The girl walked to the control panel and pushed the door close button instead of a floor.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.

The girl revealed herself, after throwing off her disguise.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, aware that it was an enemy. She frantically tried to press the door open button, but the girl had jammed it.

"Sailor Phi. My master wishes you to be my target!"

"If you think I'll give you my Star Seed, you're wrong!"

"Actually he wants you- alive."

"What?"

"Sailor binding!"

"Ahh!" Usagi screamed as ropes appeared from no where and bound her limbs together. She tried frantically to escape but it was no use.

The two vanished into thin air, reappearing in an unknown, dimly lit room. Soon rows of light on the ground lit up, adding some light along the path, but it was still dark, and definitely spooky. It made Usagi cringe.

"Tsukino Usagi...or rather, Sailor Moon!" A voice boomed. Usagi recognized his voice instantly.

"Dimande!"

"Yes..oh how I've longed for this moment!"

"I thought that you.. that.." Usagi stuttered, in utter amazement. Hadn't Dimande realized the wrong in his ways? Hadn't he turned at the last moment, before he died?

"I can only be deceived for so long." He said, laughing. Usagi was confused, wasn't he being deceived now?

"What do you want?" Usagi demanded. She briefly took in her surroundings. The ceiling was extremely high. So high, in fact, that she couldn't see it. There were many doors leading into this room, most likely this was the main room of the place.

"A fight. Transform, Sailor Moon..and face me!"

"Millenim Princess Power, Make up!"

"Ha!" Dimande yelled, launching a nameless attack at her. It collided and sent her back a ways.

"Powerful.." she mumbled painfully. She tried to get up, but nothing in her body seemed to work.

"Phi, imbed her with a dark crystal. She's ours now!" Dimande ordered.

"Hai." Phi held out the crystal, but as she approached Usagi, the shine from the Silver Crystal made it shatter. Phi stared dumbly as the fragments fell to the ground, before looking at Dimande for another command.

"Well, I guess we'll try another way." Dimande said, looking thoughtful.

"Why do you want me?" Usagi asked, still unable to move. It was as if the blast had drained every last ounce of energy from her. She could only look at the ground where her hands struggled to push her to her feet.

Kou Residence:

"I'm back," Taiki called, heading to the kitchen with several grocery bags. Seiya came out, hair hanging loose. By the looks of things, she had just woken up.

"Oh? Where's Odango?" She asked, surprised.

"She should've been home a while ago." Taiki said. Suddenly, he realized that it was _his_ fault something had happened. He felt a strong pang of guilt. I should've walked her the whole way back, this is all my fault! He thought miserably.

"You left her alone?" Seiya spat angrily. Fury flashed in her eyes at the taller light. Taiki's breath caught in her throat, his stomach fell through the floor. Seiya was right, Taiki shouldn't have left her alone, not even for a minute. So much for protecting her! Taiki scolded himself inside his head over and over again.

"I don't like this," Seiya said, worry clearly showing on her face.

"Neither do I," Taiki agreed, he felt like drowning in his guilt.

Dimande's lair:

I want you..to torture those of the white moon! Can you Imagine? Killed by their own beloved princess! How fitting!" Dimande shouted, his voice echoing through the building.

"I will never turn on them!" Usagi whispered.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Sailor Phi! Take her star seed!"

Sailor Phi aimed her bracelets. They lit up and balls of energy went forth, knocking Usagi's star seed out. She screamed in pain. It hurt _so_ much. She watched sadly as it floated in front of her. Her body fell limply to the floor after several seconds. She prayed he couldn't turn her on her friends. She'd rather disappear forever then have to fight them.

"Beautiful, the star seed of the moon princess!" Dimande said, laughing.

Usagi watched helplessly as her body began to dissipate.

"Everyone.. I believe.. in you.." she whispered.

"Haha! You think I'd let you die? Never!" he shouted as two Golden Bracelets appeared.

"Nooo!" she screeched as they snapped onto her wrists. Everyone...I'm..so sorry.. she thought, as she lost control of her mind.

"Very..very good. Boss'll be happy about this!" Dimande said excitedly. Usagi's gown slowly became black and her eyes dulled.

"Princess form, eh? I think she'll be far more useful as Sailor Moon. Phi! Remove the Silver Crystal from her broach and put this dark crystal in!" he commanded, tossing the crystal at his servant, who did as he bidded. Usagi became Sailor Moon, looking much like she used to, with the exception of the bracelets and dull, lifeless eyes.

"Sailor Moon! Go now, wreak havok in Juuban! Show them your true strength!" Dimande ordered, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"Hai, Dimande-sama." she said, bowing before disappearing in a ray of light.

Taiki was flipping through channels bored, while Seiya called Usagi's friends asking them if they'd seen her. An important news flash caught Taiki's eye, and he stopped channel surfing to watch.

"Breaking news, residents of the Juuban area. Super Heroine, Sailor Moon has turned! After ravaging the park, she hostilely stormed the shopping district. If you are in the area, seek immediate shelter." A news reporter said as footage played.

"It can't be.." Seiya whispered, dropped the phone.

"You're right. When Usagi transforms, she becomes Princess Serenity now," Taiki said.

"An enemy's trap. They want us to show ourselves." Yaten mused, having entered the room only now.

"Leader, what shall we do?" Taiki asked.

Seiya said nothing but clipped on her headset and pulled out her changestar. The others nodded in agreement with her decision.


	31. Confrontation of the moon and stars

A/N: Yay! An action filled chapter! It's longish, too. Enjoy! By the way, your reviews let me know that you're caught up in this story, I try to wait until everyone's caught up before moving ahead with the next chapter. So, the more of you that review, the sooner I'll update. Heck, if I was certain everyone was caught up, I'd post 2 or 3 chapters a _day_. I'm eager to finish this!

**Chapter Thirty One:** Confrontation of the moon and starlight

"Fighter Eternal Star Power!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power!"

"Healer Eternal Star Power!"

In three rays of light, the Star lights dashed to the location where Sailor Moon was.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called, as her tiara pinballed off of unsuspecting humans. Snapping sounded from the trees, and Sailor Moon looked around confused, before she saw the three figures jump down.

"Streaking through the galaxy, I am the shooting star that appears to restore this beautiful planet! Sailor Star Healer, stage on!"

"Streaking through the galaxy, I am the shooting star that appears to create new hope! Sailor Star Maker, stage on!"

"Streaking through the galaxy, I am the shooting star that appears to crush evil! Sailor Star Fighter, stage on!"

"Sailor Starlights, have arrived!" They said in unison, posing.

"Well what do we have here?" Dimande asked, appearing suddenly.

"Sailor Senshi. What is your order?" Sailor Moon asked, voice devoid of life as she kneeled before him.

"Have fun with them." he said, "They're your friends, after all."

"That's not true! That can't possibly be Usagi!" Healer yelled.

"Mm..if it's not, how do I have this?" Dimande asked, holding up the Silver Crystal.

"The crystal-" Maker started.

"Of course. Serenity, my darling, dispose of them!" Dimande ordered, disappearing with a swish of his cape.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon aimed the attack at Fighter, who jumped out of the way with a backflip, effortlessly.

"Leader, what do we do?" Maker asked, worried.

"We can't..hurt Usagi." Fighter concluded.

The other Sailor Senshi nodded.

"Usagi! Wake up! Dimande's controlling you!" Healer called. She tried to reach out with her mind to Usagi, but was blocked out by the dark energy.

"Die! Moon Tiara Action!"

The starlights dodged it easily.

"Remember us, we're your starlights!" Maker shouted, tears streaming down her face. She didn't like fighting the princess like this. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"All I know is Dimande. His wish is my command!" Sailor Moon yelled, punching Healer hard enough for her to land on her back. Since when did Sailor Moon have physical strength?

"Ugh.." Healer groaned as she rolled onto her knees and dragged herself to her feet.

"Usagi! We love you! Don't do this!" Maker cried, grabbing their beloved Moon Princess by the shoulders, searching her eyes. They were dull and lifeless.

"Die."

Maker let out a pained scream as a ray of light went through her abdomen from Sailor Moon's hand.

"Maker!" Healer yelled, running to catch her comrade as she fell. Sailor Moon turned on her heel to face Fighter.

"You're next." She said emotionlessly. Fighter felt her heart break.

"Usagi! I love you..." Fighter said, a tear streaking her face as she took a battle stance. How could she get her princess, her soulmate, to wake up from the nightmare?

"Love is weak!" Sailor Moon yelled, kicking at Fighter.

Fighter smiled, a glint in her eyes as she caught Usagi's foot. If Usagi was going to do physical combat, Fighter could easily hold her off for a long time. Fighter pushed the foot up, causing Sailor Moon to be flipped on her back. Sailor Star Fighter immediately pinned Sailor Moon down with her entire body.

"Sailor Moon, snap out of it!"

"Never."

"It's me, Seiya!!" Fighter screamed. The tears flowed steadily now. She didn't care that her comrades saw her cry right now. She had always been so strong for them, but this battle was tearing her apart.

Sailor Moon struggled a bit with Fighter, but Fighter used her strength to her advantage.

"Odango...please remember.." Fighter whispered, chancing a kiss. Sailor Moon opened her eyes after their lips departed, and recognition flashed.

"Seiya.." Sailor Moon whispered.

Soon, she had recovered, still under control of the Dark Moon family. Sailor Moon rolled to the side, knocking Star Fighter off. In a flash, they were both on their feet, throwing punches and kicks. Sailor Star Fighter was winning, having many years of combat experience, and superior speed and strength. Fighter definitely didn't want to fight, but if she kept this up, maybe she could tire Sailor Moon out to the point where she couldn't use her attacks on the Starlights. Then they'd have a chance.

No, they definitely had a chance. They wouldn't let anything happen to their princess.

"Usagi! Wake up! I don't want to fight you!" Fighter yelled as she ducked a well aimed kick. Fighter kicked back, knocking Sailor Moon off her feet.

"Usagi, please listen to me!"

Sailor Moon stood up, removing her tiara.

"Moon Tia-"

She never got to call her attack. Star Fighter had moved in front of her, and now lifted her off the ground in a choke hold.

"Fighter!" Healer shouted in protest. Had her leader lost her _mind_?

"Odango, forgive me. But you need to wake up, we can't fight like this," Fighter choked out, her heart felt like it was being ripped apart as the girl she held with her right hand became pale. Usagi's eyes flickered for a minute, and Fighter saw her gentle warmth.

_She's remembering._

Fighter let out a gasp of surprise and loosened her grip. Sailor Moon fell to the ground in a heap. She stood up, and before Sailor Moon could say anything more, Fighter pressed their lips together, pulling her princess against her.

"Fighter..gomenasai," Sailor Moon said softly.

"Odango! I'm glad!" Fighter said, this time the tears she shed were of relief.

"Kill me."

"What? Why?" Fighter asked, stunned.

"Just do it! I can't hold back much longer! Kill me before I kill you!" Sailor Moon begged.

"I can't do that! I promised to protect you! I'm not going to let you die! Do you hear me!? I Won't let you DIE!" Fighter screamed.

Sailor Moon's eyes soon regained that cold, lifeless sheen. She punched Fighter hard, sending her backwards on her butt. Fighter stood up, unsure of what to do. Sailor Moon's eyes flickered back for a moment.

"Fighter! Don't hold back! I believe in you! Trust me on this!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

The light in her eyes was gone, an evil smirk appeared on her lips.

"How?" Fighter whispered. She wanted to follow the orders of her princess, but they hurt her so. She couldn't will her body to follow them. "If only I was stronger.." Fighter whispered, wishing her feelings weren't in the way.

-Flashback-

"Whenever in severe trouble, call upon your senshi power to take over your heart, mind and feelings. It can guide you through the darkest moments..."

-End Flashback-

Kakyuu's words of wisdom echoed in Fighter's mind. She knew this is what had to be done, though her heart couldn't do it. But her senshi spirit could. She closed her eyes in concentration, muttering a single apology.

"Forgive me, Odango..."

Maker was up, and now struggling to her feet. "Leader, what are you going to do?" She asked.

Fighter sent out a call deep within her core, bringing up the spirit of a fighter, her true senshi spirit. She let the strength and power overwhelm her. Normally, a senshi would call up a small amount to fight, but now she let it completely control her. Her eyes opened, a powerful fury blazing behind them.

"Leader, what are you doing?" Maker asked, horrified.

Fighter held her hands infront of her chest, and the star yell materialized in them. Healer gasped in shock.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter used it full strength, with the intent to kill. Sailor Moon was thrown back hard from the blast and lay motionless on the ground. Healer ran to her side. Fighter's senshi spirit left then, and she realized what she had done. Her legs gave out under her, and she fell on to her hands and knees, tears dripping to the ground in a trail of tiny stars. She felt Maker place a comforting hand on her back, but she couldn't see, her world was distorted through her bleary eyes.

"Was that the only way?" Fighter whispered.

"Fighter.." Healer whispered, having moved over to her leader. She gave her a weak smile, and wiped away the tears, holding back her own. A groan could be heard from Sailor Moon's limp body.

"She's not dead." Fighter said, standing up. Fighter had hoped she would be, so she wouldn't suffer, but.. was happy inside that her love wasn't. She took a knee next to her, and pulled the princess into her arms. Fighter noticed that her princess hardly weighed anything.

"What's this?" Fighter asked, referring to the black crystal in Sailor Moon's brooch, having replaced the silver crystal. Fighter pried it out, and crushed it within her hand, angrily throwing the pieces to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there.. I shouldn't have let them take you in the first place.." Fighter said, choking back tears. Fighter felt horribly guilty for all that happened, but the one who felt the worst was Maker.

_This entire thing..has happened.. because of my foolishness..._ Maker scolded herself. At this moment, she didn't feel worthy of her comrades, of her princess, or even being a senshi for that matter. Hot tears of remorse spilled down her face.

"It's all..right. It isn't .. your fault." Sailor Moon said, trying to comfort Fighter.

_It's mine_ Maker reminded herself once again, that it all happened because of her. She stepped forward, watching the agonizing moment between Fighter and Sailor Moon.

_I never should have left the princess alone.._

"Maker, stop blaming yourself." Healer whispered, hugging her comrade from behind.

_How did she know?_ Maker wondered.

"I've failed you.. I should've found another way."

"No..you haven't. You've never failed..not until you give up. The words..from someone strong..it'll all work out..if you believe..believe in me..." Sailor Moon whispered.

Fighter smiled bitterly, holding the girl tightly to hear. The tears stung as they streamed down her face, landing softly on the girl she was holding in her arms. A hand reached up weakly and brushed them away.

"Fighter, don't cry. I believe..in you...You're too strong to cry...remember..this isn't..good...bye.." Fighter could feel the warmth leaving the girl.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise. She broke free of my control. But no matter, I'll be taking these back." Dimande said, having appeared above them. With a wave of his hand, the bracelets that prevented Usagi from disappearing vanished.

"Nooo!" Fighter screamed, grasping hold of Sailor Moon's hand tightly, trying to prevent her from leaving. Usagi's transformation undid, and she felt herself falling.

"I love you, Star Fighter....." Usagi said as all that was left of her became sparkles and disappeared.

"Un...forgivable!" Star Fighter shouted.

"Oh? Are you angry?" Dimande asked, very amused.

"No.." Star Fighter stood up, Star Yell ready.

"Then what are you feeling? Shock? Defeat?" Dimande asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm furious." Star Fighter growled, barely above a whisper.

"She's _really_ upset." Healer whispered to Maker, who nodded in agreement.

"Good! Feed the ill will growing on this wretched planet!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Dimande stumbled back, surprised at how powerful it was.

"Hmph, not bad. You'll have to try harder than that if you want that girls star seed back."

Fighter heard footsteps behind her. She knew her comrades were backing her. She signalled, and the other's began charging up.

"Starlight Fusion Tempest!"

Dimande was thrown to the ground. Blood trickled down his face, and he had hot burn marks on his outfit and skin. With a grunt he stood up, and disappeared his last words echoing in the air.

"If you want her back, reclaim her Star Seed! Defeat me! I am where the life of Star Seeds begins!"

"Where on Earth is that?" Yaten whined. They all had de-transformed, exhausted from the battle.

"Sounds familiar." Taiki murmured, deep in thought.

"I..know exactly..where." Seiya said, walking away. Yaten noticed that her leader and Taiki both had heavy injuries.

Yaten and Taiki chased after their leader. A quick glance at her leader's face told Yaten not to press for questions. In side, Seiya felt like she was dying, drowning in despair. It was her duty to guard Usagi..and her personal mission to protect her brilliant shine. But she had failed. Seiya decided then and there that she'd get the princess back or die trying. Failure was no longer an option.

Yaten followed a distance behind the briskly walking Seiya, Taiki on her heels. Normally Taiki would be right alongside Seiya, but she was severely injured. Yaten was worried about rushing into this battle at the moment. Surely it'd be better to recover first? But then again, that'd also give Dimande time to recover, as well. Yaten regarded her leader with a new wave of admiration, Fighter was so strong. To attack the one you love...Yaten's thoughts went to Kakyuu. If it had been Kakyuu in Usagi's position, and Healer in Fighter's...Yaten didn't believe she had the resolve to fight someone she loved.

That's why...Fighter is a leader. Fighter could be harsh and powerful when it was truly needed. But, more often than not, she was a compassionate senshi, who cared deeply about her comrades as well as others..even people from a foreign planet. Fighter also had the ability to read a person like a book, and understand them. Fighter was the first to want an alliance with the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System after all, and the first to realize Usagi's bright shine. Fighter had believed in Usagi..now Fighter would need her comrades to believe in her.

"Fighter..I'd follow you to the ends of the universe." Yaten whispered to encourage her leader.

"I know.." Seiya said sadly, slowing down and glancing over her shoulder her comrade.

"I know.." Seiya repeated, more to herself than to Yaten.

Taiki watched as Yaten's and Seiya's ponytails swished back and forth, in unison. The three of them had gone through hell and back together, but neither could fathom just how much Seiya had went through on her own. Or how much she was hurting right now. Seiya awoke as a senshi at eight years old..four years sooner than the others. Seiya had been fighting alone, all those long years. How Seiya preserved her childish attitude and fun-loving ways was a mystery to Taiki. Yaten and Taiki had quickly become victims to the stress and pressure of senshi life. But Seiya...had even more pressure, she was their leader. If they failed, Seiya would always take the blame, no matter what had actually happened. Taiki wondered if Seiya was already blaming herself for this. Taiki sighed, knowing for a fact that Seiya _did_ blame herself for Usagi's loss.

Taiki decided this was unfair, as it had clearly been her screw up that caused Usagi to be abducted in the first place.


	32. A shooting starlight!

A/N: I want to give a huge round of applause to all of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and what have you. It means a lot that so many are reading and enjoying my story. Of course, I originally wrote this story because I always wanted Seiya and Usagi to be together, but I also hope it touches something in your hearts the way Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi touched mine!

A special thanks to those who have read my short stories, as well as my up and coming story Ryuusei Densetsu. (A chibi-light fic!)

Please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Thirty Two:** A shooting starlight!

"This is it." Seiya said, stopping suddenly. Her voice was icy and cold, it nearly made Yaten and Taiki shiver. Seiya was on a mission, and would stop at nothing.

"Ginga tv. Same as last time." Yaten stated boredly.

"Let's transform, guys." Taiki suggested.

"Fighter Eternal Star Power, Make-up!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power, Make-up!"

"Healer Eternal Star Power, Make-up!"

The three entered the seemingly abandoned TV station, looking around for any signs of the enemy or spacial disturbances.

"Over here, guys," Maker called.

"What is it?" Fighter asked.

"I have found a spacial distortion." Maker replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Healer asked impatiently, stepping in. She was quickly followed by the other two.

"Do you've come." Dimande said, no trace of the injury the Star Lights gave him.

Star Fighter ignored the question and took in her surroundings. Dimande had been sitting on his throne, but was now standing. In his hand he clutched a brilliant flower shaped star seed. There appeared to be no exists. The ceiling was high, so falling debri from attacks shouldn't pose a threat. There were many pillars around, although it would seem they were mostly for decoration. Fighter had her battle strategy mapped out already.

"So..do you intend to fight?" Dimande asked.

The Starlights simply took their battle stances in response.

"I don't see why you would..." Dimande mused, stepping forward. His lilac eyes glinted with an evil fire, and it irritated Fighter to know end. It seemed as if he was enjoying this whole situation.

Star Maker stared down her opponent, looking for his weakness. She noticed his eyes.. were a dark purple, similar to her own. A dark, evil purple...

_I might as well be on their side! I practically handed the princess over to them..._ Maker thought, ashamedly. Why was it that she couldn't let her failure go? She had a mission at hand, to defeat this enemy, and to ensure the survival of her comrades, especially their leader. She closed her eyes and regained control. Lately, while in battle it seemed harder and harder to escape these rambling thoughts, almost as if evil was seeping into her mind and working away at her.

"We are Sailor Senshi! We will always fight when evil is present!" Fighter shouted at Dimande, venom lacing her words.

_She's so worked up..I can feel her strength and anger..Oh do be careful Fighter! Don't let it take over you!_ Healer pleaded. She could feel the dangerous waves coming off her leader, and it scared her.

"Why fight? Your princess is gone! Wouldn't it be easier to give up and go home?" Dimande asked, arms open as if he were trying to do them a favor.

"No. I will never give up! Usagi isn't gone..she can't be!" Fighter yelled, her voice was harsh from all the screaming and fighting that had been going on that day.

"As you wish..Esmeraude! Rubeus! Saphir! Appear and become their opponents!" Dimande called, disappearing into the shadows.

"Looks like we have no choice." Maker observed as those called upon entered.

"I call the chick," Healer said, eyes on Esmeraude, trying to pick up on her energy waves.

"Be careful guys." Fighter reminded. The last thing she wanted was to lose one of her comrades...or _both_. She had no idea how powerful these enemies were, and didn't feel like taking a chance.

_I'm more worried about you, Fighter.._ Healer thought.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer called. Esmeraude fanned the attack, causing it to increase in size and strength and backfire. Grunting in pain, Healer stood back up.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker called. Saphir dodged, but it managed to skim his shoulder.

Star Fighter circled with Rubeus, trying to determine his strengths and weaknesses. Rubeus appeared to be a physical fighter, so close combat could end tragically. Though, her own physical strength was fairly impressive, she mused. It was he who attacked first, with an unimpressive punch. Fighter caught his hand mid-strike.

"Pathetic." She hissed, throwing him over her knee. He yelped in surprise as he was sprawled on his back.

_How is she so fast? Last time we faced Sailor Senshi, they were so weak compared to these ones...I'd best be careful_ Rubeus concluded.

"I don't even have to attack!" Esmeraude taunted, followed by her painfully irritating laugh.

"Shut up! Damn, you're annoying!" Healer screamed, punching with one fist then the other, followed by a low kick that knocked her off her feet. Esmeraude coughed heavily, the effect of Healer's blows taking a toll on her breathing pattern. She threw her hair over her shoulder and dragged herself to her feet, glaring darkly at Healer.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Again, Saphir dodged it, only to have the attack crash into Esmeraude a second later. Having had her sights on Healer, she let out a scream of surprise and pain as she was sent into a pillar, which collapsed ontop of her.

Saphir stared in shock for a moment. Sure he expected the Sailor Senshi's attacks to be strong but..these new, foreign senshi were far stronger than that of the sol system. He'd hate to see what they could do when they combined their attacks. He'd have to be more careful.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The moment Saphir stood there staring at Esmeraude's lifeless body as a moment he should have been watching her opponent. He collapsed as the attack collided with his body. Despite being gravely injured, he was able to stand back up. He called heavily on the dark crystal pierce in his ear to lend him extra power.

"I'm not that weak.." he stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

This time, Saphir was too weak to move quickly enough and avoid the attack. He whispered a curse and dropped to the floor. Rubeus and Fighter were fighting in close combat, Fighter obviously winning.

"I almost feel sorry for him.." Maker murmured.

"Why?" Healer asked curiously.

"Everyone knows close combat is Fighter's strong point. She's obviously not even trying. She's playing with him. Once she stops messing around, it'll be over."

"She is injured.." Healer whispered.

"Nani?!" Maker nearly exploded. Fighter was.._injured?_ And still _fighting_?

"I can feel it from her aura, she's really hurt, she'd hiding it so well. I think a rib is broken. Not to mention her emotional pain at losing Usagi...but I think.. it just strengthens her resolve.." Healer whispered.

"I can't believe she's still joking around with him! Why doesn't she just attack and get it over with!" Maker said in a huff.

Healer giggled femininely, "Really, leader's such a child." she said.

"Oi! Fighter! Done playing yet?" Maker called, becoming bored.

"I suppose.." Fighter answered. With an open fist she mashed her palm into Saphir's nose, successfully breaking it and knocking him back. He clutched his nose painfully as blood trickled down. Before Rubeus could do anything, Star Fighter withdrew her Star Yell.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Rubeus was vaporized by the powerful beam. Soon after, Dimande decided to appear.

"Persistent, aren't you?" He asked evilly.

"We will go to any lengths to retrieve our princess!" Healer screamed. Now her voice was starting to hurt, as well.

"Good! Hate! Such wonderful energy!" Dimande boomed.

"Why you-" Fighter screeched.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Dimande sidestepped the attack effortlessly.

"Weak." he scoffed.

The next few moments played by quickly, although to the Star Lights they seeemd painfully slow.

"Dimande! I need to feel their hatred!" An unfamiliar voice boomed.

"Hai, Abyss-sama." Dimande said, pulling out a certain silver flower shaped star seed. The Starlights gasped at it's beauty.

_Only Odango's shine is that brilliant._ Fighter confirmed. She willed herself not to cry. Not here. Not now. Now she needed to fight.

"You know, the fascinating thing about Star Seeds is, once you break them, the star they are made from implodes, it's guardian to never be reborn." He said casually.

The lights looked at one another nervously. They didn't like the sound of that, not one bit.

With a grunt, Dimande launched the Star Seed to the ground. Healer and Maker wanted to move but they felt like their legs were made of lead. They watched as the beautiful crystal inched farther and farther away, closer and closer to the ground, where it's doom lay. A single tear slid down Healer's face, a silent goodbye to the princess she had grown to love in such a short time, that she would never see again. Just Just before it hit the ground, a leather clad hand slipped under it, preventing it from smashing into thousands of pieces. Fighter hissed in pain as her body fell on her broken rib, and it jarred something inside of her painfully. She was lucky it hadn't punctured her lung or heart yet.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Dimande had raised his foot to stomp the star seed to pieces within Fighter's hand but the attacks caused him to move out of the way instead.

_Thank goodness Fighter was fast enough..she's in so much physical pain.._ Healer's thoughts trailed as she made a quick mental connection, taking some of Fighter's discomfort upon herself.

_Phew.. we could stop him_ Was Maker's only thought as she turned to face Dimande once again, Star Yell poised for action.

Star Fighter stood up, cradling the beautiful crystal in her hands gently and protectively. It glowed brightly, having reacted from Fighter's touch. The light filled the room, and Fighter's eyes snapped shut against the brilliance. She felt a weight in her arms, and as she opened her eyes, cerulean met midnight blue. Her odango, her brilliant moon princess was back, and in her arms. Relief flooded through her so quickly she thought she'd collapse, or perhaps burst. Fighter held her in her arms for a moment, overjoyed, and planted kisses on her face. When Dimande approached, Fighter set Usagi down and pushed her princess behind her, defensively.

"Time to say goodnight." Fighter snarled at Dimande, Star Yell ready.

"Let the Starlight be your requiem!" Healer shouted as her and Maker took their positions.

"Starlight fusion tempest!"

Dimande took a step back, barely harmed.

"Such ill will! It fuels me!" He called out, his laughs echoing eerily.

"Dimande, you're being used! Just like last time! Don't you remember!?" Usagi yelled, running towards him. A leather covered arm prevented her from getting close. Usagi struggled against Fighter to get closer, to plead with Dimande to reconsider.

"No." Fighter commanded, pushing Usagi back roughly. She didn't want anything to happen to Usagi, not again. She didn't know if she'd have the strength to save her again. She was exhausted, and in excruciating pain. She had no idea how much longer she could keep this up. She could tell Healer was trying to help her, and she was very thankful for that. She heard Usagi fall to the ground behind her in a heap, from her perhaps-too-forceful push.

Fighter immediately regretted it, and her eyes softened as she looked at her visibly upset princess.

"Gomen..there's no reasoning with him. I'm trying to protect you." Fighter said as gently as she could muster. Her throat felt tight and sore, from screaming attacks, yelling to Usagi to wake her up, from crying... Usagi stood up, immediately forgetting the incident involving Fighter's abrasiveness.

"Dimande..can't you see it? It's the same.. You've let your desires overcome you..I know you remember Wise man? He controlled you once before. You broke free though..this is no different.." Usagi pleaded, trying to get through to him.

Dimande fell to his knees, clutching his head. It felt so familiar..yes, he had been here before.

"I remember.." he whispered.

A dark haze appeared next to him.

"You must be abyss." Maker assumed, moving forward to guard Fighter and the princess, Healer at her side.

"You are correct. I no longer have use of this..puppet." Abyss' voice boomed inside the Sailor Senshi's skulls, causing them to reel in pain. Healer especially seemed affected by this.

Abyss disappeared, and as he did Dimande's body began to fade away, having been restored only for Abyss' evil intentions.

"How sad.." Usagi said quietly.

"Serenity..I thank you..for setting me free." Dimande said before disappearing completely.

"Let's go, Odango." Fighter whispered, becoming Seiya. The others de-transformed as well.

"Mm." Usagi nodded sadly.

Seiya winced in pain as Usagi hugged her tightly, but didn't protest.

Usagi's sudden movement sent waves of pain and dizziness upon her...but she knew Usagi needed the comfort. She also knew she needed it just as much.

Healer looked like she wanted to yell at Usagi to let her go because of Seiya's injury, but Maker put her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Healer huffed and became Yaten, storming out. Maker smirked slightly, and following Yaten's example, became Taiki and left. Seiya and Usagi followed behind, slowly. They were both so very, very tired.


	33. June 30th

A/N: Sorry this took forever! I've been busy. Please check out my starlight fic, Ryuusei Densetsu! It's really taken me by surprised how addicted I am to writing it. I sincerely hope it becomes a story you will hold in your hearts. It's a story about how the starlights gained their powers, and the trials they faced prior to coming to earth. The second half will pick up after returning to Kinmoku, and will feature the issues that arise, physically and emotionally. Add in lots of drama,romance, angst, and the very important lesson of learning to let go, learning to fight when the time is right, and living by the saying "in order to know someone you must walk a mile in their shoes"! Thanks for reading this crazy-long authors note, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Chapter Thirty Two:** June 30th.

Kou Residence 11:00 p.m

"What are you doing Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"Looking for a gift." she replied nonchalantly.

"Gift? For what?" Yaten asked surprised.

"Tomorrow is Usagi's birthday." Seiya replied half-heartedly. She was preoccupied with the laptop screen.

"Ehh? Are you sure?" Yaten asked, absolutely stunned.

"Positive." Seiya said, typing on her laptop briefly.

"Odd that she didn't mention anything." Taiki murmured.

"Well, we've been fighting a lot of battles recently, so I guess she got distracted." Seiya concluded.

"I see..if anyone deserves a birthday party it's her." Taiki decided, standing up. Taiki walked to the phone, quickly punching in a number.

"Taiki, who-" Seiya asked.

"Shh." Taiki hissed.

Luna jumped into Yaten's lap, purring affectionately. Yaten smiled, stroking the cat softly.

"Well it's settled. Tomorrow at Hikawa shrine we'll have a get together. Yaten would you call the outer senshi and ask them to come while I search for a suitable gift for our princess?" Taiki asked.

"Alright.." Yaten muttered, standing up.

Seiya closed her laptop when Usagi stepped into the room wearing only a towel.

"What's our plan for tomarrow? Are we going to try and find Abyss?" She asked.

"We've already arranged for a meeting at the shrine tomorrow." Taiki cleverly interjected before Seiya could ruin the surprise.

"Okay." She said, sitting next to Seiya, who looked uncomfortable.

"Umm..Odango, clothes." Seiya said, blushing and averting her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

"You're making Seiya uncomfortable. Put clothes on and stop teasing the poor girl." Yaten commanded.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry!" She said all at once, standing up and walking to her room. Seiya let out the breath she had been holding. Yaten patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, she was distracting me too." Yaten teased.

"Yaten! I'll kill you!" Seiya yelled, leaping onto her comrade. Taiki laughed quietly, standing up.

"While you tow are occupied, I think I'll go pay her a visit." he said, walking to Usagi's bedroom.

"Taiki!" Seiya and Yaten yelled in unison, tripping over each other to stop him. Taiki walked into Usagi's room and shut the door.

"Oh. Hi, Taiki. Is there something you needed?" Usagi asked as she finished buttoning her pajamas.

"What is it.. you desire most in this world?" Taiki asked.

"Strange question, but .. I guess..I want to get married and start a family or something."

"Usagi..you realize..Seiya can give you many things. Her heart, protection, unconditional love. But she could never give you a child. We're aliens, after all. We can look like humans, but internally, genetically, we are different. Are you willing to let that go for Seiya?" Taiki asked gently, holding Usagi's hand in his own.

"As for children, we can always adopt a child in need. Yeah, that sounds good. These things don't really matter anyways. All I need is love and support..Seiya taught me that."

"Then I will personally assure she never has to leave you."

"Wait though." Usagi called as Taiki turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"If you are from Silver Millenium, how are you not like me?"

"We were born on Kinmoku. So, we're Kinmokans. Maybe..when we are reborn..we will be humans...maybe we'll be with you." Taiki said, kissing her cheek. Usagi blushed.

"Taiki-"

"We love you princess...we all do. We'll do anything to assure your happiness." Taiki said, leaving. She he walked down the hall he passed Seiya, who gave him a cocky wink.

"Man, that woman." Taiki grumbled, plopping in a chair next to Yaten.

"Aww, you can't mean that." Yaten said, snuggling up to Taiki who slapped him away playfully.

"Come on..we gotta plan this party." Taiki suggested.

"Aww, alright...Taiki-kun.." Yaten purred the last bit.

"Why do you have to be so weird?" Taiki sighed.

"Oi, Odango." Said as she entered the room. Usagi smiled at her beautiful voice. IT was strong and commanding, but whenever Seiya spoke to her, it was beautiful.

Usagi felt arms wrap around her and she leaned into the embrace. Seiya planted a kiss between her Odangos.

"Is there anything you'd like to do tomorrow?" Seiya asked.

"Well we're having a senshi meeting, so we'll probably find a way to fight Abyss."

"That doesn't mean we can't go on a date early tomorrow morning." Seiya whispered, cocky grin plastered on her face. In the dim light Usagi marveled at how Seiya's eyes sparkled like the midnight sky. A few thin rays of moonlight revealed Seiya's hair to be the darkest blue, instead of black, how it usually appeared.

"Beautiful.." Usagi whispered.

"Huh?" Seiya asked, mildly surprised.

"You are."

"Mou, what's this all of a sudden?" Seiya asked, closing her eyes and sllowing a small laugh.

"Seiya, you're beautiful."

"I know. I heard you the first time."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to hear you say it again."

"Seiya!" Usagi squealed in mock anger, punching Seiya's arm. Seiya smiled warmly.

"You are too, Odango." Usagi giggled at this and began taking her odango's down, getting ready for bed.

"Odango..I love you.."

Usagi smiled brightly.

"I love you too."

Seiya ruffled Usagi's bangs. Too cute she thought. She stroked Usagi's face gently with the back of her hand, staring into bright blue eyes that were concentrating on getting hair pins out.

"Oww!" Usagi yelped suddenly.

Seiya's eyes flickered with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A pin is stuck and it's pulling!" Usagi whined.

Seiya smiled gently.

"I'll help you, hang on."

In mere seconds, Usagi's hair was free and Seiya placed the offending pin on the dresser, picking up Usagi's hairbrush.

"Seiya, you don't have to..."

"Shh. I want to," Seiya whispered, kissing her cheek. Instantly, Usagi relaxed and closed her eyes. Seiya brushed Usagi's hair, working from the bottom up until her hair shone like the sun. Seiya sang "Nagareboshi he" quietly as she worked. Her touch was gentle, but firm enough not to tickle.

"You know, there's a tradition on Kinmoku on hair styling." Seiya said, having stopped singing.

"Really?"

"Hai. Letting someone care for you hair is a sign of trust. For someone to trust you with their hair is a great honor." Seiya explained.

"How odd..."

Seiya laughed softly. "not really." she whispered, working Usagi's hair between her fingers.

"Did anyone ever let you touch their hair?" Usagi said with a laugh.

"Of course. In fact, I did Kakyuu's hair every morning and evening."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Isn't it hard? Her hairstyle looks confusing..."

Seiya giggled "it does take forever." she said tying Usagi's hair loosely with a rubber band, admiring her work.

"Oh? You braided it?"

"Hai. Then it won't be a mess in the morning."

"Seiya...?"

"Yes, Odango?"

"C-can I..do your hair?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Said said, flashing a grin and wink while handing off the brush. Usagi timidly took down Seiya's hair. The texture was entirely different than that of a human. It was sleek and slippery, the individual hair shafts being much narrower than her own. They tended to cling together, as opposed to frizzing up and away from each other.

Usagi pulled the brush through Seiya's hair gently. Seiya relaxed, her breathing slowed and her eyes closed.

"Odango, are you afraid?"

"Y-yes..." Usagi said, somewhat surprised.

"Don't be..I'll protect you, always. I will die before I let you get hurt...I promise you. So long as there are stars in the skies..I'll be watching over you."

"Seiya, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to go, ever." Usagi said, tying Seiya's hair. She stared dumbfound, she didn't realize, but as they were talking she had been braiding.

"I'm just one star in the sky..If I'm gone, no one will notice. If the moon were to disappear, it's admirers would be broken."

Usagi tugged Seiya's hair to signal she was done. Seiya turned halfway around to face her, her now braided hair resting on her shoulder.

-Flashback-

"Star Fighter, you're smart..what should I do? I want to see that mysterious person again. The one who danced with me.." Serenity said dreamily.

"Serenity..it was one dance, forget it. You don't even know that person's name. Even if you met again, would you confess?"

"Yes! I would! Everything felt so right! I want to be swept away in those arms! Oh Fighter, you couldn't understand how wonderful that felt."

_I already do._

Fighter glanced back at her princess, her hair resting on her shoulder, she struggled to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Fighter said.

"Really?" Serenity asked, obviously excited.

"Mm." Fighter assured, a soft smile forming.

"You're the best, Fighter!" Serenity exclaimed, tackling the unsuspecting Star Light. They both laughed. Star Fighter embraced the princess...her beautiful princess...

-End Flashback-


	34. Birthdaysurprise?

A/N: Name change! From TheStoryWriter to this, figured I needed something less anonymous sounding. Anywho, we're nearing the end of this story, thank you all for staying with me so long! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty Four:** Birthday..surprise?

Seiya and Usagi woke up simultaneously.

"I...remember..." Usagi said quietly.

"As do I." Seiya said, kissing her softly, wrapping warm arms around her love. Usagi snuggled up and closed her eyes. Seiya lifted her gently into the bed. Seiya released her grip and stepped away when a hand caught her own.

"Stay please?"

Seiya smiled and laid down, Usagi immediately curling up to her. Like a lost puppy, Seiya thought, while stroking Usagi's back soothingly. Before long, they were both asleep.

-Usagi and Seiya's dream-

Star Fighter sat by the window, staring out at the stars.

"Please...this once..change my body..so that I may be with the princess..." Fighter wished outloud. A red glow formed around her, and as it disappeared she felt warm and tingly, and once it was gone, the now male Star Light beamed in delight.

"Princess, I'm coming."

Serenity was sitting out in the garden, but she wasn't enjoying the beautiful evening. No, she hardly even noticed it. Nor did she notice someone sneaking up on her.

"I wish I could see him again.." she mumbled.

"They say that if you make a wish while watching a shooting star, it will come true."

Serenity turned around and gasped.

"It's you!" She exclaimed, drinking in his features. Panic settled in Fighter's stomach, as she realized she had been caught. Her mind raced, searching for a decent explanation, apology and excuse.

"What an odd way to say hello." he said, advancing towards her, his long hair whipping behind him. His palms were sweating, and if he reached out to her, he knew his arm would shake. He was more nervous now than he had ever been; even more so than under the intense scrutiny of the Queen, or facing difficult battles.

"Who..are you?" she managed to ask. A soft sigh of relief escaped Fighter's lips. She didn't recognize him as her guardian. "Why did it feel so perfect being with you?" Serenity continued.

"My name is Seiya Kou..." _Yeah, real original_ Fighter thought, _"Star Lights" in an Earthen language, how stupid and obvious can I be?_ "I am unfortunately, someone you are forbidden to be with..it'd be best if you forgot me."

"I don't want to forget! I never...want to forget you.." Serenity mumbled. "I've never felt so safe and secure with someone in my life! As secure as I feel with my elite guardian's leader!"

Fighter tried to restrain the huge smile that tugged at his lips. _She feels safe with me..even when I'm myself...but..isn't it..because I'm a Sailor Senshi? Or course she feels safe, I need to protect her, to lay down my life for hers...although.. I do not mind, not in the slightest. I want to protect her. I want to die for her._

Serenity jumped up and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. _He's so..familiar_ Serenity realized.

"Forgive me, but this must be our final goodbye. I shall always remember your beauty." he said with finality.

Serenity looked up into his beautiful eyes and kissed him. She was stunned at how soft and smooth his lips were, most guys didn't care about maintaining that sort of thing. _Must be royalty.._ she mused. The kiss was not a simple, quick goodbye, but long and meaningful. In that moment she felt a surge of power. Love, compassion, strength? What was it.. it seemed so familiar, but so distant. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as the kiss ended. It was then that she realized that she had felt the power of a star, brilliant, powerful, full of energy and fire.

"I wish we could be together." she whispered.

He withdrew a brilliant red rose from his pocket in his jacket and handed it to her.

"The symbol of blossoming love." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked down at the rose, marveling at how beautiful and perfect it looked. When she looked up, he was gone.

Fighter ran back to the castle, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure Serenity wasn't following. When they kissed, he almost let his guise slip. That would have been very, _very_ bad. Making sure no one was in the hallway to see him, he slipped in his room. He slammed the door, and stumbled over to the bed. Tears streamed down his face as he buried it in the pillow. Heat and tingling worked it's way up and down his body, leaving him as the female Fighter.

_I love her so much. It's so unfair. I want to be with her. I need to be with her. Why can't I be with her? Oh yeah, that's right. She's a princess. Princesses can't be with their senshi. Princesses need to marry a prince and have royal babies to keep on their stupid line. Stupid stupid stupid! How could I be so stupid!_

_-_End Dream-

Usagi woke up. She looked up at Seiya, who was sleeping peacefully. She cuddled up a little closer. Seiya instintively tightened her grip on Usagi. _Seiya_, Usagi thought, _we go back farther than Endymion and I. But why couldn't I remember you?_

A hot tear slid down her cheek.

Seiya had certainly remembered their love, but she hadn't.

Seiya woke up when something hot fell onto her cheek. Mildly alarmed, she opened her eyes and saw Usagi crying. She sat up, pulling the girl into her arms, who began sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked gently. She began to stroke the side of Usagi's face in comfort. She felt Usagi relax slightly, and then proceeded to press her lips against Usagi's forehead, holding them there while Usagi sputtered out a response.

"I loved you on Silver Millenium..and you loved me back..but I didn't know it was you..and when I was reborn..I..I forgot you!" Usagi practically screamed the last part out.

"Shh, it's okay." Seiya whispered, wiping away more of Usagi's tears.

"No it's not! How could I forget you!"

"I didn't remember..until I saw you at the airport..."

-Flashback-

"Excuse me! Could you let me pass!" Seiya asked, exasperated. Sure, he enjoyed the attention, but this was ridiculous! All he wanted to do was find the limo, go to their new apartment, and take a nap!

"You're annoying us! Go away!" Seiya growled, slipping out of the fangirl crowd, unaware his companions hadn't followed him.

He stalked off down the passageway, his fury clouding his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a warm light wash over him, as his fury dissipated. He had just passed a girl with hair of sunshine gold, clinging onto a man much to old for her. His head throbbed, and a strange, watery sound filled his ears. He looked at her, and she turned her head, barely enough for them to lock eyes. And then, he had remembered.

-End Flashback-

"That sort of thing..it doesn't matter. What matters now is the fact that you are here with me now. That I can hold you like this..that I can protect you this time." Seiya said.

"This time?" Usagi asked.

"Silver Millenium ended up destroyed, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah. Where were you, anyways?"

Seiya shook her head sadly to ward the question off.

"Odango, I love you. I don't want to see you sad over something from the past, especially if it's about me."

"I'm sorry, so sorry for everything.." Usagi whimpered.

"Don't be." Seiya said, laying back down, Usagi still in her arms. She heard Usagi's sobs fade away and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Usagi spoke.

"Seiya, don't leave me alone."

Seiya smiled and opened one eye.

"What makes you think I'd let a beautiful girl like you get away?" Seiya teased, cocky grin showing. Usagi giggled softly. _Seiya can always make me laugh.._ Soon, they were both sound asleep.

Seiya woke up first, and wriggled out from under Usagi, trying not to wake her up. She made her way to the kitchen and sat in her chair with a thump.

"So the lover awakens." Taiki teased.

"Shut it." Seiya grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"And how was Usagi-chan last night?" Taiki asked devilishly.

"Ph, why am I always called the hentai around here when it's obviously you?" Seiya grumbled. "By the way, Usagi and I are purely platonic." Seiya said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Shame. It'd be great to corrupt that little angel..." Taiki murmured, "Then again.. if she has...desires, I suppose she'd come to me.."

Seiya's eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"Oi, Oi! Taiki! She's mine!" Seiya growled.

Taiki laughed his irritatingly restrained, polite laugh.

"So the sleeping princess awakens." Taiki said, making his way to the bathroom. Seiya turned and nearly gasped at Usagi. Even though she looked like she'd drop to the floor and fall asleep, she was still beautiful. Seiya put her fists on the table, leaning towards Usagi who had sat across from her. When they were mere inches away, Seiya asked "What would my princess like for breakfast?"

"U-um pancakes?" Usagi said nervously.

Mildly shocked, Seiya asked, "Really, that's all? Easy!" and went to work.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go out to eat?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Why would we? I can cook."

"Well, you know..last time.."

Seiya turned, placing her hands on her hips, mock angry.

"That wasn't my fault! I never tried to make dumplings before!"

"Hai..hai.." Usagi said quickly, afraid of Seiya's wrath.

After sometime, Seiya sat two plates on the table. Usagi dumped nearly half the bottle of maple syrup on her pancakes, Seiya watching bemusedly.

"What?" Usagi asked, following Seiya's gaze.

"Oh nothing." Seiya said, spreading butter on her own.

"Itadakimasu!" Usagi cheered happily studding a whole pancake in her mouth at once.

Seiya rested her chin on her right hand, fork resting between her middle and ring finger.

"Well, how is it?" She asked silkily, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Usagi chewed quickly and swallowed.

"It's really good!" she blurted out.

"Should be..it was made with love." Seiya explained taking a bite of her own food. Usagi blushed slightly.

After they were done eating, Yaten stumbled in, very much asleep still.

"Hungry..." she mumbled. Seiya wondered if her eyes were even open, looked closed from where she was sitting.

"Oh? I would've made you some pancakes, but I thought you'd be sleeping til noon." Seiya said, picking up their plates.

"No fair." Yaten grumbled, collapsing in a chair. Luna purred affectionately at her feet.

"Hi Luna." Yaten said, lifting the cat up, expression immediately softer.

"I'm gonna get a shower in before we go out to the shrine." Seiya said, leaving the room. Usagi smiled sadly and walked to her room. This didn't go unnoticed by Luna, who jumped out of Yaten's arms and followed Usagi.

When Luna came into Usagi's room, she was brushing her hair, fighting back tears.

"Usagi-chan..when are you going to tell them it's your birthday today?" Luna asked.

"I'm not.." she whispered.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Because, there's just no time to worry about these things. Today if we find the hideout of Abyss, we'll probably fight. In reality, it's not that important. It's just another day, I'm just officially 17 years old, that's all."

"Usagi-chan..Happy birthday." Luna said, leaving.

Usagi smiled a little, putting her clean clothes on and tying her hair into the usual odangos. She had been daydreaming when a knock sounded on the apartment door. She heard it open. Seiya spoke briefly, then the door closed. She walked out into the living room.

"Who was that?" Usagi asked.

"Don't worry about it. Ready to go, Odango?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah."

They were standing in the elevator when Usagi suddenly asked, "Where's Yaten and Taiki, aren't they coming?"

"Nah, they had something to do, they'll join us later."

"Oh, okay."

"Actually, we're not going to Rei's yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted to spend time with you." Seiya said, wrapping an arm around her. Usagi smiled brightly, _Maybe it won't be such a bad birthday after all._

They wandered around the Juuban area for some time before they reached a palm reader.

"Your future is told in your hand." Seiya said, reading the sign out loud.

"Sounds cheesey." Usagi said, tugging gently on Seiya's arm to keep walking.

"Nah, let's try it!" Seiya said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked, sweatdropping.

They both entered the booth.

The fortune teller scrutinized Seiya's hand.

"You are one who defies destiny. You are the destruction of all that was pre-ordained. Because of your nature to reject the future, you have none. Your destiny, is the destiny to break all destinies. Your future, your happiness, it will happen because of the path you choose to follow. It depends entirely on yourself. When you cannot find your way, make your own. It's what you've always done. This is all I can tell you. The teller said, releasing Seiya's hand. Without warning, the teller grabbed Usagi's hand next.

"You..are one that has seen your future already. You have great love within you..something you need for the upcoming battle, when the stars burn out." With that, the teller released Usagi's hand.

_When the stars burn out..does she mean the Star Lights? Surely she can't..they never die. They never burn out. Stars live forever, don't they?...Don't ..they?_ Usagi wondered as Seiya pulled her along the street.

"Oi! Odango, look! We can have our portrait painted! Let's do it!" Seiya said excitedly. Usagi smiled, temporarily forgetting the fortune teller's eerie message.

They entered the stall and the artist asked them to pose however they wished. Usagi stretched out on the bench, sitting up. Seiya kneeled beside her, in a soldier's bow, holding Usagi's hand to her mouth.

After the artist was done, about an hour later, Usagi and Seiya looked at the picture. The artist depicted Usagi in a white flowing gown, resting on a bed with flowers strewn on them. Seiya knelt at her side, wearing an almost princely outfit. In the background, stars glittered around a silver crescent moon.

"It's beautiful." Usagi said.

"This was what I felt from you two. You look like a fairy tale couple together." The artist said, handing Usagi the picture as Seiya paid the artist.

"You two are perfect for each other. I hope you two stay together!" The artist said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What now, Odango?" Seiya asked.

"Well, I was thinking-" Usagi said, being cut off by her stomach growling.

"Let's get some food." Seiya suggested, laughing. Soon, Usagi was laughing also.

"How about Crown?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Usagi agreed.

Seiya held Usagi's hand as they walked into crown. They were seated and soon Motoki asked them what they wanted to order.

"I think I'll go with a hamburger and tea. What do you want, Odango?" Seiya asked with a wink.

"I'll have a milkshake and cake!" Usagi said, looking at Motoki who smiled and walked off to fill in the order.

Seiya brushed her leg against Usagi's, causing her to blush.

The chime sounded on the door, and Usagi turned to look. It was Mamoru, no, Endymion with a mature looking woman at his side. They looked content together. Seiya examined Usagi who was studying the couple, half expecting her girlfriend to care and get upset. Usagi turned around to face Seiya, who smiled, realizing Usagi didn't give a damn about the blasted Earth prince who left her alone.

"So Seiya, what'd you think of the painting?"

"I don't know much about paintings, but.. I like it." Seiya said, smiling. Usagi took note that this was not the usual cocky smile, but a tender, loving, and compassionate smile.

Seiya withdrew a small package from her jacket pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Odango."

Usagi's face lit up.

"How did you know?" she asked, amazed.

"I have my ways." Seiya said with a wink, "Now open it!"

Usagi complied, and held up the gift to see it better. IT was a silver bracelet, with star and moon charms hanging from it.

"Thank you Seiya!" she said, diving across the table to hug her girlfriend.

"You're very welcome." Seiya said softly. Someone cleared their throat near them. They looked and saw the waitress standing there waiting for Usagi to get off the table so she could set their drinks down.

Usagi blushed and scurried back into her seat sheepishly. Seiya took Usagi's hand in her own, and put the bracelet on for her. Usagi found Seiya's hand soft, gentle and warm. It was comforting, that small gesture, as Seiya continued to hold onto her hand for a few moments longer. After the waitress set the drinks down and Seiya released her hand, Usagi began to sip at her milkshake.

"Odango..I love you, very much.." Seiya whispered. Usagi tried not to giggle at how Seiya was blushing at saying that. _So much for being Mr. Cool._

"I love you too, Seiya." Usagi said, grabbing Seiya's hand and smiling.

"But.. am I really good enough?"

Usagi regarded Seiya's pale face for a minute, trying to understand what she meant.

"Ah, gomen. I said something weird." Seiya apologized.

"Don't apologize, explain." Usagi encouraged.

"Well, it's just...I'm not a prince..I'm not even really male..."

"Seiya.."

"I just wonder sometimes, if you'd be happier without me.."

"Seiya!" Usagi snapped, their eyes locking.

"True love..is giving your heart to someone and asking nothing in return. I know for a fact that you truly love me, and it's all I could ever need." She finished. Seiya smiled serenely, her eyes glittering like the night sky. Usagi was glad to see her answer made Seiya happy. Their food arrived and they ate, chatting happily. Afterwords, they played arcade games until Taiki and Yaten showed up.

"It's time to go to Hikawa Shrine." Taiki said.

"Take that, Odango!" Seiya shouted, passing her in the formula one racing game.

"I won't lose!" Usagi retorted as she caught up.

Taiki sweatdropped, turning to Yaten he asked "Are they even listening?"

"Probably not." Yaten said, sounding bored.

"What? You won? How!" Seiya screeched, causing everyone in the vicinity to stare, and her comrades to hold their heads in pain. Usagi giggled girlishly.

"Man I hate losing.." Seiya sulked, "Oh hi Taiki."

"Are you done yet?" Yaten asked.

"Yes." Seiya said, standing up.

The Star Lights and their princess made their way to the shrine. As they opened the door, everyone leaped up at once, shouting "Happy Birthday Usagi!"

Yaten was thankful she had been in on it. Otherwise, she would've had a heart attack.

Usagi on the other hand, was so startled she clutched onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Taiki, who smirked, earning a growl and a dirty look from an angry looking Seiya. Usagi quickly corrected the situation by clutching onto Seiya instead, who smiled at her. Everyone had a great time catching up and nibbling on food Mako-chan made. Well, everyone except Yaten who had to keep fighting off Minako.

Taiki and Ami found a quiet corner, where they talked about astronomy and philosophy, chuckling every so often.

"Hey everyone, Usagi's seventeen! We need to spank her that many times.." Rei said, grinning evilly. Usagi let out a yelp and hid behind Seiya.

"Seiya! Save me!"

"I won't let anyone touch you, odango."

Usagi let out a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean I won't spank you.." Seiya said smoothly.

Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin, backing away slowly.

"Oh don't worry, not here. Maybe tonight in bed." Seiya said nonchalantly, aware of the gaping mouths.

Everyone gasped and chorused, "Seiya! Hentai!"

A/N: That's all for this chapter! The next chapter will be the end, but SUPER long. Like, the length of 2-3 chapters normally are. I wanted this story to end at a nice number, 35. So I'm going to stuff everything together. Please review, and keep an eye out for the final chapter!


	35. A final farewell to the stars

A/N: This is it! The final chapter of my story! I'm sad to end it, but it has a good ending, (I think) that everyone will enjoy!

Please check out my other stories, especially Ryuusei Densetsu. Keep an eye out for my next stories, which are:Forgotten(info about that in my profile) and "I'll be there for you...always" An angsty MichiruxHaruka fic.

**Chapter Thirty Five:** A final farewell to the stars.

Kou Residence, 8:00 p.m.

"So Odango, did you enjoy your party today?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah..thank you all, so much." Usagi said happily.

"If you had told us about it, we could've done something really cool." Taiki said.

"Gomen, I just thought partying was the least of our concerns right now." Usagi said.

"Quit apologizing already! It's your birthday!" Yaten complained.

"Sorry, I just.."

Taiki and Seiya snickered in the background. Yaten looked really annoyed.

"Yaten are you mad at me now? I'm so so-" Her flustered apology was cute short by lips pressed against hers. Warm, soft lips. She relaxed, no, she felt like she was forced to relax. She peeked one eye open and saw green. She froze, a dark blush appearing. Then Yaten pulled away.

"Yaten! What do you think you're doing!" Seiya roared. Yaten crossed her arms in front of her, flicking her hair with a well practiced movement of her head.

"Just making her relax a little." she said haughtily.

"Why you!" Seiya yelled, leaping across the coffee table.

"That is, after all, the gift I am given when I'm not transformed." Yaten said, staring Seiya in the eye, an unheard challenge going between the two.

"Oh? Then what's Seiya's?" Usagi asked innocently. Seiya nearly fell over, sweatdropping. Taiki stifled a laugh.

"Why, tell her Seiya. Tell her your ability." Yaten taunted, Seiya scowled, refusing to speak.

"Seiya has the ability to fight well, even powered down, and coincidentally get very angry." Taiki interjected diplomatically.

"NOT TRUE!" Seiya screeched. Yaten looked amused, Seiya had just proven Taiki's point.

As Seiya was about to say something, most likely an insult, Yaten kissed her. After a long moment Seiya sighed and plopped to the ground. Usagi felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it.

"And that's how we keep control of Seiya the fury." Taiki said, as if giving a lecture. He stood up, obviously planning on retiring to his bedroom for the night.

"Taiki-kun...what's your ability?" Usagi asked. Taiki face faulted, he had almost escaped before she said anything. Seiya and Yaten stifled a laugh, Taiki twitched in annoyance as Seiya and Yaten laughed. Annoyance definitely showed on his face, though his response was controlled.

"Yaten is Healer, and can soothe your nerves. Seiya is Fighter, so she's strong.." Taiki trailed.

"And you are Maker..so you either create or..your..a good mother?" Usagi asked. She could hear Seiya and Yaten giggling uncontrollably.

"Taiki...has an affinity with being lost or needy children...just like a little mother!" Yaten said between giggles.

"Actually...it's more like I can convince them to behave but..just whatever." Taiki stormed into his bedroom, leaving behind a giggling Seiya and Yaten.

"The funny thing to watch out for is when Taiki's female. Dear lord, she treats Seiya and I like children, she's very over protective.." Yaten giggled.

"But you know..it was Taiki who took care of us all those years while we search for Kakyuu..I'm not sure we could've made it without her. We weren't ready to be on our own yet. We were so young..without her maturity, we could've really gotten into trouble." Seiya said quietly.

"I know..we wouldn't have gotten far at all without her..him..oh whatever." Yaten said, giving up on deciding Taiki's gender.

Usagi smiled gently, slightly envious. Sure she was close to her friends, but not at all like that.

"Oi! Odango..what shall we do tomorrow?" Seiya asked.

"Maybe I should start calling you a nickname.." She said tugging on his ponytail.

"Hey! That kinda hurt! And you never answered my question." Seiya complained.

"I don't care what we do...as long as I'm with you." Usagi said.

"Ne, Usa..ko.." Yaten said, grinning as Seiya scowled.

"How about I take you out for once?" Yaten whispered.

"Uh...why would..you..w-want to?" She asked nervously.

"I want to know you better, princess.." Yaten said, stroking her cheek softly, which caused Usagi to blush.

"B-but Seiya..already asked me."

Inside, Seiya felt like jumping for joy.

"Oh fine. I"ll get you one of these days." Yaten said with a sigh, running smooth fingers over Usagi's forehead and through her bangs.

Usagi's profuse blushing did not go unnoticed by Seiya, who crossed her arms, an annoyed expression on her face. Usagi giggled, Seiya looked so cute and childish like that.

"Oi..Odango..what's so funny?" Seiya asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Oh nothing, your cute when your jealous." She stated nonchalantly.

"Is that so? I won't let it bother me, then. I'm a Fighter! I'm fierce! Powerful! Hot maybe, ...but 'cute' ? Hell no! Seiya said, irritation gone from her face.

"Oh? Then I'm glad you won't be bothered by this." she said, climbing onto Taiki's lap, who had given up on sleep and decided to come back out and read during their loud argument. Taiki appeared mildly surprised, but merely placed an arm around her back to help her balance while he quietly explained the book. Seiya fumed, but did well to hide it.

_Man_, she thought,_ she must be making up for all the times I teased her._

Seiya scoffed and left to her bedroom. Once she left Usagi got off Taiki, exchanging amused looks and giggling to themselves.

"Seiya is so predictable." Taiki observed.

"Too cute when jealous, too!" Usagi piped.

Kou Residence: &:00 a.m:

"Odango! Wake up! We're going out!" An excited Seiya shouted from the hall. Seiya decided to be male that day, to avoid possible harassment should affections be shared outside.

"Seiya cut out the racket, please." Taiki pleaded quietly.

"Not until she's up." he said, taking in a deep breath before hollering at the top of his longs, "U-S-A-G-I! Hurry up!"

Usagi grumbled "Five more minutes, Luna..." before rolling over, falling back to sleep.

"You know, Seiya..overexerting your vocal chords could damage them permanently." Taiki said with an air of boredom.

""Really?" Seiya said in terror, resulting to pounding on Usagi's door instead. After a few minutes, a hand clamped onto his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a disheveled Yaten, green eyes flashing in anger.

"You..woke..me..up." Yaten growled.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted Usagi up." Seiya said innocently.

"Usagi-chan! You'd best open this door before I dismember your favorite Starlight.. VERY..VERY SLOWLY!" Yaten called.

Suddenly the door opened, and Seiya was yanked inside. The door slammed closed a moment later, and a faint click was heard. Taiki raised an eyebrow at the sleepy Yaten who went straight back to bed. When he was sure that Yaten couldn't hear, he chuckled quietly.

Usagi plopped down at her vanity brushing her hair. Seiya went off on a tangent about what they were going to do that day, but Usagi wasn't listening, she was falling asleep again. It couldn't be helped, Seiya's voice was extremely relaxing. The second she nodded off, a dream hit. She was unable to wake up as her body crashed to the floor, or when a very concerned Seiya called out her name. IT was a dream, or memory rather, of her past.

-Dream:Silver Millenium-

"Oh Star Fighter! My heart will break!" Serenity cried, sobbing into the Star Lights shoulder.

"My princess, is there anything I can do to help?" Star Fighter asked, her face ridden with concern.

"I don't think so...I just..wish I had another chance at life..where I wasn't heir to Silver Millenium...where I could love him freely." Serenity whispered, interrupted by sobs.

Fighter turned her head away and blinked away a tear that was threatening to fall. Serenity never noticed this. After Fighter set Serenity to sleep she looked at the starry sky. By closing her eyes, she let the light from the stars tell her what was to be expected in the upcoming days. Her eyes flicked open with horror. Her throat tightened, and soon tears pricked at her eyes. She felt like she was falling.

Fighter couldn't believe what the stars had told her, repeating it out loud, to see if the words had the same meaning when said verbally. "The end of the Millenium is near. The Silver light will vanish." Star Fighter stood up, determined to stop this. She walked to her princess' room.

_Goodbye_, she thought, burning the image of Serenity's beautiful sleeping face into her mind. She set a small locket in Serenity's hand, closing her slender fingers around it.

"To keep you company." Fighter whispered softly. Fighter stride out to the rose garden. She took a deep breath. _This was it_, she thought. _The one thing I can do for Serenity_.

"Chronos! Lord of time! Witness my ultimate sacrifice! I give my Star's light and this life to immortalize the beautiful Princess Serenity!" Fighter screamed, hoping she'd be heard. She withdrew a blade from her pocket and aimed it at her chest.

"Serenity...I love your brilliance..may it never fade." Fighter's goodbye was short, but sincere. One swift, unwavering thrust later, she found herself sprawled on the ground. She couldn't breathe..such pain. She had puncture both her heart and long. _It'll all be over soon, _she thought. Fighter realized one tiny detail just before everything went black.

_Oh shoot..I never told her I loved her..._

Usagi startled awake. Her heart was pounding, tears streamed down her face. Her head was pressed against a warm, comfortable body. She didn't want to cry..but nothing could stop her now. A very confused Seiya asked what was going on.

"Seiya...I know." Usagi sputtered.

"Know what?" Seiya asked gently.

"Your sacrifice..on Silver Millenium.." Usagi mumbled, overcome with grief. Seiya immediately understood.

"Usagi, I couldn't protect you then. The only thing I could do was gie my life, so you'd be reincarnated..so I could protect you know. This is our second chance, the both of us. I want to protect you the way I vowed to do.."

"Seiya, no..Star Fighter.. I love you..nobody has ever..cared so much before.." Usagi whispered.

"That's because, Odango..my love for you is true, pure and as eternal as the twinkling stars."

"Seiya!" Usagi hugged her beloved Starlight, whom she now noticed was currently male.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" Seiya asked as Usagi stared at him as if he was an apparition.

"Seiya..your..your.." She stuttered.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"Male.."

Seiya's eyebrow ticket at the build up. He had thought Usagi was going to say something dramatic, not point out the obvious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Thought it'd be nice to go out as a couple."

"Seiya..I told you that I accept you as you are.."

"I know. I just felt like it." Seiya planted a kiss on her cheek before standing up and leaving. It was already late morning.

"Hurry up so we can do something." he called to her. She grumbled a complaint about being up so early, but decided to humor him.

"So where are we going, anyways?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm...was hoping you could help me with that."

"Seiya!" She punched his arm.

"Oww, what'd I do, Odango?"

"Never take a girl out if you don't know where to go!" she scolded. He looked unphased, giving her that goofy grin of his.

"Well, Odango..you'll just have to teach me to be a proper man." he whispered gently. She smiled, after all how would he know these things? He was really a she, who had never dated before..well on Earth. Suddenly, Usagi wondered if Seiya had ever had a girlfriend.

"Seiya?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Usagi asked meekly. Seiya nearly fell over.

"Uhh..no..it's a Kinmoku culture thing..you don't date someone unless you're really serious about them. I wasn't serious about anyone..that's why I'm so strong..feelings don't hold me back." he looked down.

"I see.."

"Then I met you," He looked up, catching her gaze "and I could finally stop running and fighter Galaxia. You gave me hope."

Usagi smiled brightly. There was always feelings in Usagi's heart for Seiya, she realized..but everytime she learned something new about him, she loved him more.

"Hey look! A bench! Let's sit there and talk!" Usagi suggested.

"Sure..what should we talk about?"

"Tell me about...Kinmoku.."

When they finished talking, Usagi smiled when Seiya grasped her hand and led her off in search of food. Mamoru would never grab her hand, she always had to cling to his arm.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"Hmm..Ice cream!"

"Silly Odango! We'll get that after a serious meal!" he said with a laugh.

"Tsukino-san?" A slightly familiar voice asked from behind. Usagi spun around and froze.

"Ah, it _is_ you!"

"S...s...Seeijuro.." Usagi started, obviously at a loss for words. Seiya just looked from one to the other, mildly confused.

"Hai! Still doing the Sailor Moon thing?"

"Yes..." Usagi said in a hush hush voice.

"Ah! You're still with Mamoru-san..his hair frew fast...I don't remember him being so scrawny, though..." Seeijuro continued, oblivious to Seiya's glare of doom.

"Umm.." Usagi wsaid as she watched Seiya's eyebrow twitch. Then his hands clenched and unclenched. His face turned red in fury. Seiya hated being reminded of Mamoru. But Seiya hated being compared to him, even more. Seiya was getting angry..really angry, she realized.

"Actually, this is Kou Seiya. Mamoru and I are no longer together. What brings you back here...Ali?" Usagi said, using real names. Seeijuro sighed. Usagi could tell that Seiya was relaxing a bit now.

"En and I found a nice planet but..a bunch of people suddenly appeared. Realizing it wasn't truly our planet anymore, we left. We're still searching but we were thwarted by some..foreboding presence. It kept trying to control us."

"Wait, was it Abyss?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm, sounds familiar."

Seiya leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"I know he's an alien, Seiya!" she said, stomping her foot frustratedly.

"Hey ponytail-boy, I know you're an alien too, so don't get hypocritical at me." Seiya made a face at Seeijuro.

"Your not even male! What the heck are you?" Seeijuro asked, rather rudely. Seiya glared, and Usagi ignored the tension.

"About that planet, what do you mean people 'appeared'?" Usagi asked.

"It was completely barren. With the doom tree, En and I planned to give it life."

"I see.."

"Then we saw four figures approaching. Three were Sailor Senshi by the looks of em. They didn't look like the soldiers from this system though, he mused.

Realization struck Seiya.

"You were on Kinmoku.." Seiya said shakily, with awe.

"Ehh? Really! How odd!" Usagi said.

"Kinmoku?" Seeijuro asked in wonder.

"my planet. When we returned, we found a small area lush with vegetation. Kakyuu and I were overjoyed..without a start of life, Kinmoku couldn't have been replenished." Seiya said, forgetting all misgivings he had about this alien. This alien had saved his home.

"Wow! So Ali and En did Kinmoku a favor!" Usagi said happily.

"I suppose so.." Seiya said, only half believing it. The great mystery of the year had been solved.

"It's sad they still don't have a home, though." Usagi mentioned.

"Don't worry about us, Usagi-chan. Once the threat of Abyss passes, we're sure to find something. I need to get back to En..so...Ja ne!" he said, leaving. After he left, Seiya looked at her, stunned.

"Without them..my home would be gone..." he said quietly.

"It's funny, at first glance, they're horrible aliens who steal energy..but in truth, the nature of their species is to love and give life." Usagi said thoughtfully.

Seiya once again took her hand, leading her. They finally stopped at a cafe where they ordered brunch. Before long, a news reporter appeared.

"Excuse me, but are you Seiya Kou of Three Lights?"

"Hai." Seiya said, sending Usagi an apologetic glance.

"Everyone is dying to know..is the young lady with you right now a romantic interest?"

"Hmm..how to answer that." Seiya mused. He then reached across the table, lifting Usagi's chin towards him, and kissed her gently for several seconds. Cameras flashed, and the small group of fans cheered. Usagi blushed shyly.

"Care to give the girl a name?" The reporter asked.

"Tsukino Usagi." Seiya said with his cocky grin.

"How long have you been together?"

"That would be none of your business." Seiya said, patience wearing thin.

"Wait, aren't you that mysterious girl who sang at one concert with the Three Lights?" The reporter asked.

"Hai." Usagi nodded.

Many questions later, Seiya had enough.

"Leave us alone, now!" He barked.

"But, Kou-san! The world must know!" the reporter pleaded.

"It doesn't, and stop trying to use my girlfriend for your own gains."

"My own gains? How do I benefit?" The reported asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. Having a good story like this could get you thousands of yen instantly. Now leave, please."

Usagi had never heard his voice so serious before. It scared her a little.

"Is that your leader voice?" she teased, giggling.

"Be quiet and eat your food, Odango-atama?"

Usagi giggled more "Seiya makes a scary leader."

"Oi, Odango...enough.." he sweatdropped.

The two had a lovely brunch, punctuated by small talk and good-natured teasing. On the way home they saw the big screen monitor downtown was playing the latest news. The banner at the top read "Search for your love no more? Famous popstar Seiya Kou seen kissing girlfriend in Juuban Area!" Usagi giggled and blushed while Seiya sweatdropped.

"Ne, Seiya..won't you lose fans now? Usagi asked.

"Pssh, who cares? I only care if your my fan."

"That's a shame, because I'm not." Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed, and she continued, "You're cocky enough as it is! And wouldn't Taiki mind if you lose a notch in popularity?"

"Are you kidding me? Taiki can't wait for our days of fame to be over so he can confess to Ami-" Seiya clamped his hand over his mouth. He had just blabbed Taiki's secret. Usagi laughed happily.

"I'm pretty sure Ami likes him too." Usagi said. Seiya looked stunned for a moment, then pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Ooh! Seiya that's soo perfect! Let's do it!" Usagi cheered. Seiya placed an arm around her and they made their way home, giggling and plotting the whole way.

"Ah, Usagi, Seiya, your back. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Taiki asked.

"Oh yes, it was lots of fun." Seiya said, winking at Usagi who blushed and giggled in response.

"Too bad Taiki and Yaten don't have dates." Seiya teased.

"That's okay." Yaten said, entering the room. He grabbed Usagi's hand, successfully retrieving her from Seiya. Yaten stroked Usagi's cheek affectionately and smiled.

"If I feel like bringing someone out, I'll take her." Yaten said. Usagi smiled a little and blushed.

"Why her? Can't you find someone else?" Seiya fumed.

"Nope. I'm loyal to the princess." Yaten declared ,kissing her hand.

"Yaten, weren't you in love with Kakyuu?" Taiki piped up, unable to resist the urge to tease the shortest light.

"T-that's different!" Yaten protested.

"Oh? How so?" Taiki asked.

"It just is!" Yaten hugged before stomping out.

"Yaten's in love with Kakyuu?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Hai..but Kakyuu only had eyes for Fighter..who loved no one..until you." Taiki explained.

"Poor Yaten..I think I'll go talk to her." Usagi decided.

"Usagi.." Seiya said in amazement.

Usagi' went to Yaten's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yaten's voice called.

"Usagi."

"Come in." She said with a sigh.

Usagi entered and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Yaten asked, a little harsher than she intended. Usagi seemed not to noice.

"Yaten, do you miss Kakyuu?"

Yaten looked down. How could she tell his true princess that he longed to be with another? That she didn't want to be at her side, but at the side of a certain red haired lady with unparalleled elegance and beauty, who would soon be queen of a planet far away?

No, she decided. She couldn't tell her.

"Yaten, whatever the case may be..once this battle is over..I want you and the Starlights to find happiness wherever that may be."

"But, princess! I need to stay and protect you!"

"You three have been through much in your short lives. As your princess, I command you to find your happiness, with whomever you choose."

"Princess..thank you, but why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be forced away from someone you love because of destiny." she said, leaving. Yaten smiled softly. Before long, she'd be with Kakyuu again...on beautiful Kinmoku. A serene planet where there was little noise and interruptions. The planet that brought peace to Healer's restless soul. Usagi offered a similar peace, Yaten realized, but he longed for Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu.

"What'd you say to her?" Taiki asked, mildly curious.

"Nothing much."

"Are you sure?" You were in there for a while.." Seiya said suspiciously.

"I set her free."

Taiki and Seiya exchanged confused glances.

"Oh yeah, Taiki. We're meeting up with everyone later. Would you like to come?" Seiya asked.

"Sure, when and where?"

"Crown, 6 p.m." Usagi threw in.

"Okay." Taiki said, returning to his book.

Seiya and Usagi exchanged looks, winking. Usagi went to her room and called Ami, telling her to meet everyone at Crown. Usagi then informed the other senshi of the plot, incase by chance they spoke with Ami and decided to tag along, ruining the whole idea.

"Usagi! Yaten! Seiya! It's time to go!" Taiki called.

"I'm not going." Yaten said boredly.

"Ah Taiki! Gomen, Seiya and I aren't ready yet! Why don't you go on ahead, so Ami isn't waiting alone? You know she's always super early." Usagi suggested.

"It's alright, I can wait a few minutes."

Just then, a dripping wet Seiya wrapped in a towel plodded out.

"Odango, where's my clothes?"

"Oh! They're done in the dryer. I'll go get them!" Usagi ran off to retrieve said clothes.

-Ami's house:

"Rei, I'm going to Crown to meet with Usagi now." Ami said.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay. Bye." Ami hung up and walked out.

-Kou Residence:

"Mou, Seiya's so slow! Taiki, would you go ahead, and tell them we'll be a little late?" Usagi pleaded. Taiki nodded with a sigh and left for Crown.

"Seiya he's gone! Let's go spy!" Usagi called.

Seiya stepped out of his room, hair only slightly wet.

"Shouldn't we just let them be?" Seiya asked.

"Probably..but it's much too fun to watch!"

They laughed devilishly and headed out.

Taiki entered Crown, expecting to see a horde of girls laughing loudly. Instead it was dead silent. He spotted a familiar face and approached. It was Ami, deep in a book. He peered over her shoulder, curious to see what she was reading. It appeared to be a genetics textbook. Suddenly she looked up and let out a yelp. Taiki fought the urge to grin at how cute she looked when she was startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I was just curious." He said calmly, sitting across from her.

"Rei said she'd be here soon." Ami explained. Taiki nodded.

"Seiya and Usagi were both late getting ready. Those two are hopelessly similar." Taiki said with an annoyed air. Ami merely giggled.

"So Taiki, how are you?" she asked conversationally, closing her book and setting it aside.

-Outside Crown

"Seiya! Move your big head! I can't see!" Usagi whined peeking over him in the window.

"Oi! Odango..just stand in front of me.."

"H-hai.."

The couple watched in silence as the two brainiacs chatted quietly. After a few minutes, Usagi piped up.

"Think they'll realize it was a set up?"

"Hmm, probably. They're both geniuses, you know."

"Think they'll be angry?" Usagi asked.

"Most definitely."

They both giggled quietly, picturing Ami and Taiki bludgeoning them with books.

"Say, Ami..have you ever been to the National Art Museum?"

"No...I've always wanted to go, however." she replied thoughtfully.

"I could take you sometime."

"Oh I couldn't possibly waste your time like that!"

"Actually, I'd love to have you with me. Yaten and I went once, but he kept whining to leave, so I saw very little."

"Well if you say it like that, I'd be happy to accompany you."

"It's a date, then." Taiki said with a genuine smile. Ami blushed.

They heard an ear shattering scream, and both flinched in alarm.

"Outside!" Ami yelled, standing up. Taiki jumped over the table and in an instant was out the door, Ami hot on his heels.

Taiki investigated, then got an annoyed look on his face when he realized it was Usagi who had screamed. Seiya was staring at her like she'd turned into a youma.

"Usagi-chan, what is it?" Taiki asked.

"S..s...s...sn..." Usagi stuttered, pointing to her foot where a small green snake coiled itself around her ankle.

"Snake?" Ami asked, midly surprised. Seiya, being the man, pried if off and dangled it by the tail.

"Odango? Your afraid of this?" He asked holding it in her face for her to examine. She screeched again and hid behind Taiki.

"Jeez-" Just then the snake hissed, sticking it's tongue out at Seiya, who suddenly remembered a very scary movie about the strange creatures. Seiya let out a high scream similar to Usagi's, throwing it over his shoulder. Usagi blinked a few times, stunned. _How could Seiya scream so high if he was currently male?_ She wondered. As if Seiya could read her thoughts, she cleared his throat and spoke in a more manly voice.

"Well, now that that's taken care of."

Usagi couldn't stop her laughter. She burst out laughing, clutching onto Taiki for support. Taiki and Ami chuckled, as well.

"What's so funny?" Seiya asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Usagi began imitating the scene dramatically, using the lowest voice she could muster to say "odango? You're afraid of this?" while pretending to hold a snake. Then, she mocked Seiya by saying his famous line as earnestly as she could, "Don't worry, Odango, the great Seiya Kou will protect you!" She could see Ami and Taiki visibly shaking with laughter, so she continued.

"Jeez-Ahh!" Usagi screeched so shrilly they all thought they'd go deaf as she pantomimed throwing something over her shoulder. By now, even Seiya was laughing his ass off.

"Alright, Alright, Odango..I get it..it was freakin' hilarious."

"The great Seiya Kou, startled by a grass snake?" Ami chimed, causing Usagi and Taiki to roar in laughter.

Suddenly Seiya's face went serious.

"Taiki! Usagi! Ami! Behind you!"

Taiki scoffed, "that's the oldest trick in the book! Gotta try harder than that to trick us."

"Watch out!" Seiya leaped, knocking Usagi over and pushing Taiki and Ami out of the way as an attack flew by.

"Transform!" Ami yelled.

"Fighter Eternal Star power! Make up!"

"Maker Eternal Star Power! Maker up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Millenium Princess Power! Make up!"

"It's just an ordinary youma." Mercury confirmed after pulling out her laptop and doing an analysis.

"Easy enough." Star Maker decided.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The monster turned to dust.

"According to my calculations..there are more! Many more!" Mercury stated, tapping away into the computer.

"Damn." Fighter cursed.

"Watch it, Usagi!" Maker shouted. She grabbed the princess and put her body between her and the youma. It's attack left a gash on Maker's back, but it wasn't serious.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Again, the monster became dust. Fighter grabbed Usagi into her arms protectively.

"I'll protect you." Fighter promised, searching for the next enemy.

"Everyone! Big trouble! Everyone to Crown, now!" Mercury said into her communicator. Yaten arrived first. Being a Starlight, Healer had an easier time traveling from one place to the next- she could become a ray of light.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" She called from a rooftop, eliminating a monster the others hadn't seen yet.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Another youma became dust.

"They're endless!" Mercury cried in distress.

"Mercury! Can you pinpoint where they're coming from?" Maker asked over her shoulder as she readied herself to attack again.

"They seem to be coming from the North, from the Park. I can't be sure..there's just so many." Mercury said.

"We'll just have to head there and see what we can find." Fighter decided.

"Looks like you guys can use help."

Usagi looked up. "Ali! En! What are you doing here!"

"We sensed a huge energy and wanted to investigate." En said.

"Do you sense anything else?" Mercury asked hopefully.

"Yes..Abyss is nearby." Ali confirmed.

The Starlights nodded in agreement.

"I'll clear the path. Maker you stay at Usagi's side. Healer takes read. Let's go!" Fighter commanded.

"Hai, Leader!" they said in unison.

"Appear! My cardian!" Ali summoned.

"We'll help the senshi fight off these monsters." En offered.

"Thank you, Ali...En.." Usagi said gratefully.

"Mercury...stay strong," Maker said, grabbing the senshi in a hug before depositing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back." Maker promised, grabbing Usagi's hand.

_Maker..goodbye._ Mercury said silently. Deep down, she knew that the intelligent starlight wouldn't return to her. She saw so in her dreams.

Fighter ran in the direction of the monsters. Maker and Usagi toiled on behind, Healer some steps behind them.

"Star Serious Laser!" she yelled, putting all her strength into it, as she moved her Star Yell. The attack continued, killing multiple targets. Occasionally Healer would stop and turn around. When she did, she'd call out her "Star Sensitive Inferno!" before racing to catch up. She assured no monsters snuck up on them. An opponent dropped down beside Maker suddenly.

"Fighter!" she screamed, shoving Usagi in the direction of the Starlight leader, who caught her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The monster fizzled away.

"You alright, Maker?" Fighter yelled.

"Hai." Maker called, catching up.

"Weird." Usagi piped up.

"What?" Healer asked, finally catching up.

-Outside Crown:

"Mercury! Where's the princess and the Starlights?" Neptune asked as she and the Outers joined them.

"They went ahead..to..fight Abyss." Mercury managed between dodging attacks.

"What?" Uranus roared.

"If anyone can protect our Usagi...it's them." Pluto said quietly.

"Who are they?" Hotaru asked, pointing to Ali and En, who had summoned another Cardian to act as a shield for the senshi.

Mercury explained briefly before being interrupted by the Inner Senshi who had arrived.

"With the inners here..we should go help the Starlights." Neptune suggested. Uranus, Saturn and Pluto agreed and ran off, leaving the Inners and the aliens to help protect the city.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Many monsters crumbled before them, but more always appeared.

"Damn, it's endless!" Mars cursed.

"Remember...we're all expendable! So long as Usagi and the Starlights live." Venus reminded.

"You're right..we have to believe in everyone!" Mercury agreed.

_ I believe in you, Maker.._

"Believe..in our bright future!" Jupiter exclaimed, punching a youma to a pulp.

"Need a hand?" A tiny voice asked.

"Tin Nyanko!" They said in unison.

"Hai! At your service!"

"And I, as well."

"Lead Crow.." the Inners said in amazement.

"Don't forget me! Sailor Iron Mouse, reporting for duty!"

The inner senshi felt overjoyed. Maybe they could hang on, after all.

"Aluminum Siren, ready for action!"

"Now, let's kill some youma!" Venus cheered.

-Park

"The monsters..they've stopped coming." Usagi said.

"Your right, it's quiet." Healer agreed.

"Too quiet." Maker decided as she looked around suspiciously.

"Hahaha..just as I planned! My minions, my lovely youmas...by wreaking havoc they evoke fear..hatred..feeding me with their power!" a loud voice boomed.

"Show yourself!" Fighter yelled.

"I am Abyss..personification of all hatred, despair and anger in the Universe." Abyss stated as he appeared. Instead of having a definite form, it was a mere presence..an evil aura that threatened to absorb them all.

"Starlight Fusion Tempest!"

Abyss laughed.

"Do you honestly think you can harm that which has no form?"

Suddenly a darkness surrounded them. Usagi was the first to feel it's effects. She fell to her knees. Abyss' wrath was draining her quickly. In an instant Fighter was at her side.

"Don't be afraid..we will overcome them, I promise." Fighter said, offering a weak smile. She too felt drained..not that she'd let that on. Suddenly the strong presence lifted.

"N-no!" Abyss screeched.

"It appears love is it's only weakness." Maker observed. Fighter stared off, wondering how to defeat an enemy that was pure hatred. Footsteps sounded behind them.

"Guardian of time and revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"Guardian of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Guardian of wind and grace, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guardian of sea and elegance, Sailor Neptune!"

"The outer senshi, have arrived!" they said together.

"More senshi to destroy..entertaining!" Abyss boomed.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Aqua Mirror Reflection!"

The attacks combined and slammed into the swirling aura that was Abyss. Nothing happened.

"Impossible!" Neptune cried.

"Nothing hurts Abyss..except love," Fighter called out to them.

"This is our way of fighting." Uranus defended.

"I don't like the sound of that.." Healer said with a sigh.

"You all are going to die," Maker said sadly.

"Remember, Starlights...we are expendable so long as the princess survives." Saturn said.

"No!" Usagi cried.

Abyss flickered for a moment, then a large energy blasted the outer senshi back. Neptune took the brunt of the attack.

"Neptune!" Uranus yelled, struggling to her feet. She stumbled over to the unconscious senshi.

"Neptune! Wake up, please! You have to wake up!" Uranus yelled, clutching the unconscious

senshi.

"Uranus! Be careful! Get back from there!" Pluto yelled as Abyss flickered again, preparing to finish off Neptune.

"No." Uranus said while she stood up, Neptune in her arms.

Abyss gathered his energy again and blasted it. Uranus spun around, blocking Neptune with her own body. She fell to her knees, struggling not to collapse. She gripped Neptune tightly as she stood on her feet again. One step at a time, she told herself. She took one agonizing step, then another. Abyss flickered again, the purple mass disappearing completely for only a moment.

"Why do you sacrifice yourselves for that girl?" Abyss' voice boomed.

"Because...she's dear to me." Uranus said, taking another step. Abyss Powered up again, and blasted an attack at Uranus.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attacks collided, pushing against each other. Star Fighter now stood between Abyss and Uranus.

"Now you, too? Such a weak feeling love is!" Abyss blasted harder against Star Fighter, who stood her ground. Sweat droplets formed on Fighter's face as the energy over came her laser. Fighter closed her eyes in concentration. Images of Usagi's smiling face appeared, her sweet laughter echoing in Fighter's ears. Usagi would be sad to lose everyone again, Fighter realized. She wouldn't let Usagi be sad again, not if she were still around, the mighty Sailor Star Fighter! Fighter's eyes flicked open.

Her love for Usagi wouldn't let her lose, not yet. Her own determination wouldn't let her give up, either. Her laser quickly pushed back Abyss' attack. Abyss flickered in and out of existence once more.

"So..you love that girl?" Abyss asked, reading Fighter's mind.

"We all do!" Healer yelled.

"Then despair!" Abyss' distorted voice echoed eerily as he sent Usagi flying. Fighter and Maker leapt into the air, catching before more harm could come to her. They landed and Fighter took Usagi in her arms.

"Odango...open your eyes, please!" Fighter cried.

"Damn you!" Healer yelled at Abyss.

Abyss stopped flickering and the purple haze darkened.

"Yes! Good! Hate me! Hate everything!" Abyss' voice echoed in their minds.

"By sacrificing my own life, I will erase you from existence!" Saturn exclaimed, stepping forward and pointing the Silence Glaive at Abyss, who merely laughed.

"I have no form. How can you erase a collection of mere feelings?"

Maker gulped down the lump of fear that was rising in her throat. Fighter held the moon princess tightly against her, trying to gently shake her awake while calling her name. Maker was astounded by Fighter's emotional strength. The moon princess was in her arms, barely breathing..barely alive and yet, Fighter strong. A rogue tear slid down her solemn face, but aside from that, the starlight leader was in total control of her emotions.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maker noticed Healer shaking visibly. Her ability to feel other's pain was taking it's toll on her. Usagi groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Fighter smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome back." Fighter said gently.

Usagi offered Fighter a weak smile.

Just then, Uranus let out a scream as she collapsed on Neptune, still protecting her. The impact shook Neptune awake.

"Haru..ka." Neptune said behind teary eyes.

"We have to do something!" Healer screamed. Maker nodded.

Fighter helped Usagi to her feet gently.

"Pluto..keep her safe!" Fighter yelled.

Pluto nodded and stood in front of Usagi protectively as Fighter created a triangle with the other starlights, surrounding Abyss.

"Fighter!" Usagi yelled as the starlight's bodies began to glow. She realized what they were trying to do. She took a step to run after them, but Pluto held her firmly back.

"Fighter, no!" she wailed, tears pouring down her face. Fighter heard Usagi calling out to her, but did not avert her eyes.

_ Don't worry Odango, I'm just protecting you the only way I know how._

A second later, Fighter and her comrades became rays of light as they raced towards Abyss.

Kinmoku:

Kakyuu woke from her meditation, slightly startled. Several hot tears dripped down her face. She ran to the balcony, staring at the sky.

"Lady Kakyuu, what's happening?" A palace guard asked.

"The stars are going to burn out," she choked, "All of them."

"The stars? They looked fine to me.." the guard observed, questioning the princess' sanity.

"The Sailor Starlights." she explained, shooting off into the sky as a ray of pink light. She would stop this, or she wasn't the princess of Kinmoku!

Earth:

The Star Lights collided with the dark depths of Abyss. They disappeared into it and Abyss closed up.

"Noooo!" Usagi screeched at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees in defeat. She cried so hard she was screaming. She could feel blood vessels in her eyes burst. She didn't even notice Pluto placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. All she knew was Seiya, Fighter, her love..was gone. Flashes of their time together played in her mind like a slideshow.

-Flashback-

"Am I not good enough?"

It was Seiya's voice..Seiya's pained voice. Ho could she be so blind at the time to his love? His _true _love.

The next image was of that one day..glass was broken on the floor..Seiya was female..she looked so hopeless. Before she realized what she was doing, Usagi kissed her. Oh and what a kiss it was..

The next was Seiya holding her tightly. People were screaming in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

This was before they really knew who each other were. Yet, even then..Fighter wanted to protect Usagi.

The final image Usagi saw was of Silver Millenium. Star Fighter lay dead on the ground. Healer and Maker stood in front of her, blocking the horrendous sight. Blood began collecting against the side of Maker's boot.

"Why?" Serenity demanded.

"Forgive us, princess. We can't tell you. We are ashamed to say this to you, but we can no longer be at your side. We starlights..cannot exist without each other." Maker explained.

"Gomen, Princess." Healer said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Serenity said. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"We must join our leader now. Forgive us." Maker said, withdrawing her changestar. Healer did similar. In one swift blow, Maker shattered both. The starlights fell gracefully to the ground, over lapping each other on Fighter's legs. Their bodies glowed, and all three dispersed.

"Fighter! Healer! Maker!" Serenity shouted, tears sliding down her face. "Don't leave me.." her voice was now a harsh whisper.."

-End Flashback-

Outside Crown:

"Nyaah!" Tin Nyanko yelled as a youma scraped her up bad.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"This is endless!" Venus complained.

"We have to keep up..we need to protect everyone..the real battle is being fought by Usagi and the Starlights." Mars said, trying to keep the morale up.

Park:

A dark mass came into focus.

"It's not over yet!" Pluto yelled. Uranus and Neptune, now fully alert stood in front of Usagi. They were a bit banged up and bleeding, but otherwise okay.

"Protect the princess!" Uranus commanded.

The dark mass was indeed Abyss. The starlights were thrown out of it roughly. Maker was slammed against a tree, falling forward on her face. Healer collided with an ice cream stand and fell in a heap of rubble. A pause. Where was _Fighter_? Usagi was becoming worried. She ran forward.

"Where's Fighter!" she demanded. Uranus and Neptune grabbed her arms, trying to pull her back. Just then, Fighter was thrown out with a great deal of force. Usagi squirmed free and reached her arms out to her beloved Starlight. Things seemed to happen in slow motion.

Commotion was heard to her right, Healer was coming to. To her left, Maker was still unconscious. Fighter seemed to inch towards her, doubled over. Her raven hair trailing behind her. Fighter's back slammed into Usagi, knocking the air out of her. Usagi wrapped her arms around Fighter and they both continued backwards. Usagi landed on her back, Fighter on top of her.

"Princess!" Pluto yelled, obviously upset.

Usagi sat up slowly, Fighter was completely limp in her arms. She wasn't breathing. Usagi's back stung, the pavement rubbed it raw on collision.

"Fighter! Come on! I Can't lose you!" Usagi cried. She held the motionless Starlight leader for several long moments before Star Healer stumbled to them and dropped to her knees next to Fighter.

"Healer, is there anything you can do?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"I'll try." healer said sadly. Healer examined Fighter. No apparent injuries except for blood dripping down her forehead. Healer removed Fighter's tiara. Healer placed a hand where the tiara had been. Her own tiara disappeared and was replaced by a yellow glowing star.

"Star Healing beam!"

Nothing.

"I think I know what's wrong with her..which means there's only one thing I can do." Healer said.

"What is it?" usagi asked.

"Abyss..his power grows stronger with hatred and despair. That is also the base for Fighter's powers. I think..Abyss absorbed all of Fighter's powers. That's why she won't wake. If I give her my power...then maybe..she'll wake up."

"Healer!" Maker yelled. All eyes were on the tallest starlight who struggled to her feet some distance away from them.

"Maker.." Healer said sadly.

"You've never tried it before! What if it doesn't work?" meanwhile, Abyss was powering up.

Maker and Healer took note of this, and stood in front of Fighter and Usagi.

"Leader and the princess...we have to protect them!" Maker said. Healer nodded in agreement, bringing her arms up in front of her face and bracing for impact. Maker did the same. Time seemed to stop. Usagi looked up, heart pounding. Was she going to have to watch these two die, yet again? It's too much to bear!

Abyss fired off a powerful attack. It raced towards them, cutting the air with a whoosh. Just as Healer clenched her eyes closed, a blur of red breezed by them. A warm light illuminated the area, and a sweet smell tickled Healer's nose.

"Kakyuu!" Healer yelled. Why had she come? Healer thought she was dead, and dreaming. This wasn't a bad dream, seeing the beautiful fireball princess before her. She was even more lovely than Healer remembered. She wanted to reach out, to touch her, but she seemed frozen in place.

The princess, their former charge, smiled sadly, turning around halfway. Healer's mouth opened to speak, but her voice was lost.

_P..princes..s...I..I..I love...you.._

Princess Kakyuu released her energy, much the way she had in the Galaxia battle, quickly overcoming Abyss.

"Why?" Maker demanded. Why come all the way from Kinmoku-sei to help them? They were no longer her soldiers!

"You all are very dear to me.." Kakyuu whispered. She turned to face them, her eyes falling on Fighter. Tears formed but didn't fall. She sat next to the fallen Starlight, taking her head in her lap.

"My dear Fighter.." Kakyuu said quietly. Fighter was still out cold. "Fighter, I want to thank you..for being loyal to me all those years. There's so much you taught me..lessons about love and life, that I never would have understood on my own. Lessons about believing in each other..."

"Now's our chance!" Neptune called.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Aqua Mirror Reflection!"

The attacks collided and raced towards Abyss. They got mere inches away and stopped, before turning towards the Outer Senshi. Their screams of pain echoed through the night. One by one they dropped to the ground.

"Everyone..is leaving me again." Usagi said, surprisingly unemotional.

"Not yet...I won't let Abyss take your Starlights from you..not while I'm around." Kakyuu said, standing up.

"Kakyuu..." Healer said quietly. She didn't want her former princess to protect them. Healer wanted to protect that princess, that elegant lady that had stolen her heart so delicately from day one.

"Why do you defend them, Princess of Tankei Kingdom of Kinmoku-sei?" Abyss asked.

"I love them. Each and every one. I love this planet, ruled by the feelings of everyone. I love the moon princess and her amazing capacity for compassion. I love it all, and will gladly die for it again and again."

Abyss flickered out of existence once more. In his place stood a man with teal hair and grey eyes.

"Damn you!" he roared, calling an attack at Kakyuu. She released her warm light. Blood that was pouring down Neptune's face stopped. Usagi felt Fighter stir slightly. Usagi herself felt reinvigorated. This was the power of healing, of love, of life.

The attack pushed through and struck Kakyuu. She fell, gracefully without a single cry of protest or pain. Healer was at her side in a moment, catching her gently.

"Kakyuu! Please! Hang on! I don't want to lose you again!" Healer cried. Her love, was fading fast. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to over come this. And she would return to Kinmoku-sei, like Usagi promised she could. Then she was supposed to confess her feelings, and live happily ever after, and ride off into the sunset, right? That's how things were supposed to be. Just perfect. Why couldn't she have a happy ending?

"Star Healer..don't be sad..we will someday be reunited.." Kakyuu promised.

"Kakyuu! Don't go! I love you!" Healer cried as Kakyuu disintegrated. Her grip, which had been clenching tight, now was wrapped around only her self.

Fighter's eyes opened. She looked and smiled when she saw her Odango smiling at her.

"I'm glad.." Usagi whispered, hugging the Starlight in her arms. Fighter could barely breathe. She was weak..but she was alive. Abyss had drained most of her star energy. Soon, she was slipping again.

"Fighter! Wake up! Come on, you have to be strong!"

"..There's nothing left here, for me.." Healer said, standing next to Fighter.

"Healer.." Maker said gently.

"I'm tired of being a survivor," Healer said, calling out her Sailor Crystal.

"Healer-what are you?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to join Kakyuu. Only leader can truly protect you." Healer said with a sad smile. Her crystal glowed, the light washing over Fighter's limp body. Healer began to fade away, to a land of sweet dreams..where her beloved Fireball princess waited for her.

"You better protect her, Fighter." Her voice echoed gently. Then she was gone. Fighter promptly sat up, understanding what had happened. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Kakyuu-hime...Healer...arrigatou.." she took in her surroundings, plan forming already. She stood and faced Abyss.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to give up?" Abyss asked.

"I never give up!"

"Why not? The princess, and your comrade are dead. The Outer senshi are in comas, even after that princess' despicable healing light."

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The attacks pushed Abyss back, but he didn't seem to be harmed.

"Hatred is my strength. I am the form of hatred itself!" Abyss laughed, "I am invincible!"

"We are the senshi charged with the defense of this system! There cannot be an existence with malicious intent that we cannot defeat!" Maker yelled,

"I'll destroy you all!" abyss yelled, blasting a fiery attack at the group. Fighter took most of it. She had a few burns, but was still standing, a challenging look on her face. The look of a fierce warrior...the look of a true fighter.

"Fighter, are you okay?" Usagi asked, "Those burns look painful."

"Fighter turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, I'm a masochist, remember?" Fighter said, cocky grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, causing Usagi to giggle.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The attacks seemed to finally knock Abyss down. Usagi pulled out the Silver Crystal.

"It's time to overcome the darkness." she said as it began glowing.

"Usagi, No!" Pluto shouted.

"All the evil minions..all the ill feelings..I will purify them."

Fighter and Maker watched in awe at the crystals brilliance.

"Usagi! If you use the crystal you'll die!" Pluto yelled.

"What?" Fighter's heart stopped.

"Usagi will die if she uses all of it's power!" Pluto explained.

"It'll be alright, everyone." Usagi promised.

"We can't let you!" Maker exclaimed.

"Time stop!"

Fighter looked around in amazement. Everyone was frozen in place except for her and Pluto.

"What'd you do?"

"I stopped time. For breaking the rules, I will be punished, but I cannot let our princess die. Only you can stop this. Hurry!" Pluto said as she began to fade away.

Fighter ran over to Usagi. She took the crystal from her hand, and time resumed.

"What happened? The crystal!" Usagi yelled in alarm.

"Odango..I siad I'd protect you. Part of that is making sure you don't go kamikaze-self-destruct mode on me."

"But..this is the only way!"

"It can't be..otherwise I wouldn't be here..." Fighter argued.

"Fighter behind you!" Usagi screamed.

Fighter turned around and saw Maker leap in front of her. Maker fell to the ground with a shrill scream.

"Maker, why?" Fighter asked.

"You're..my leader..it's..my duty..but besides that..you're my best friend..the only one I've ever truly known."

"But..it should've been me." Fighter whispered.

"Only you can take care of the princess...so long as you both survive, it'll all be okay. We all believe in you."

And with that, Maker disappeared.

Fighter fell to her knees in despair. She had seen many die, but seeing her closest friends die for her broke something inside her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die.

Abyss became translucent. The power of love was causing him to disappear.

"You will both die now!" Abyss said.

"You're wrong. Healer, Maker, Pluto..they gave up everything for us..we won't die her. Besides... I hate losing!" Fighter screamed, tears flowing freely now. It was worse than against Galaxia. Back then...Healer..Maker..they had never left her side.

"If you give up, you can't possible lose." Abyss reasoned.

"You're wrong! You haven't lost til you give up!" Fighter said, pulling out her Star Yell.

Abyss launched another attack.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attacks collided, pushing against each other. Fighter gritted her teeth and stood her ground. Abyss' attack gave way. Abyss was pushed back a foot or so from the laser.

"This will be the end! Dark Comet!"

A large rock appeared from the sky and landed on the unsuspecting Sailor Star Fighter.

"Fighter!" Usagi rushed over to the heap. She pulled desperately to lift the rock, but to no avail.

After a few seconds, thin red rays shone through the rock. With a boom, the rock exploded, raining small pebbles everywhere. Fighter stood up, weakly.

"Still not dead? Burn out!" Abyss yelled, launching attacks carelessly that Fighter evaded effortlessly.

"A star...at the end of it's lifetime..shines brighter than ever." Fighter said, walking bravely forward. She held her Star Yell in both hands over her chest, supported by both thumbs and index fingers. Fighter glanced at Usagi.

"It was short, but fun Odango." Fighter said with a remorseful smile.

"Fighter, what are you doing?" Usagi asked.

"Quit talking and die!" Abyss yelled, charging energy at them. It was quickly over come by the glow emanating from Fighter's body.

"A star is burning out! Witness my final dazzle!" Fighter yelled, running at Abyss.

"Star Super Nova!" she yelled as she got within range.

A shockwave sounded off. Usagi was thrown onto her butt. Abyss was thrown into his back. A second later, hot flames radiated from Fighter to Abyss, severely harming both. The light was so intense, Usagi's eyes clenched shut. Even through her eyelids, the light was blinding. A second blast and the flames were gone. Abyss was no longer moving. Fighter's legs buckled, and she dropped to her knees, before falling on her right side. Usagi ran to her.

"Fighter, why?"

"I promised, I'd protect you.."

"But..."

"Take my Star Yell..even though I can't be by your side anymore, I'll still protect you."

"No! Dfon't! Please don't leave me all alone."

"Please forgive me..I truly.. never wanted to leave you alone."

Usagi grabbed the Star Yell and took Fighter's hand in hers, clasping it tightly.

"I love you, Odango. I place all my hopes and dreams on you. I believe in you."

"Please..don't." Usagi whispered, tears slipping down her face. Was this really the end for Fighter? It couldn't be! Fighter had survived Galaxia...she'd come back. She just had to!

Fighter reached up and gently wiped the tears away.

"Usagi..your so beautiful. Tears don't suit you. A smile looks better."

"Fighter...I'll never forget you."

Fighter dissipated, but left behind her change star. Usagi savored the sound of her silky voice in her ears.

"Inside is the crystallized form of my shooting star. It can make one wish come true."

Usagi picked up the black item gently. She heard Abyss scuttling to his feet.

"Ha! She left you behind!" he spat. He seemed to be a normal human now..although something was off about his appearance.

"No she didn't. As long as there are stars in the sky, I know she's watching, protecting, thinking of me."

"What a bunch of crap. I bet she's glad to be away from you."

"You're wrong!" Usagi held Fighter Star Yell up, unsure of how to use it. Abyss began phasing out of existance again.

"Star Fighter's love for me..made her strong. My love for her will defeat you! Moonlight Constellation Rejuvenation!" Star Fighter's yell combined with the silver crystal, forming a scepter with a crescent moon on it, over layed by three stars. The crystal situated itself at the base of the crescent.

As Usagi's attack hit Abyss, it erased all of the ill feelings he had gathered. Hatred, Revenge, Jealousy..vanished into thin air, as did Abyss.

Usagi's knees buckled and she sighed in relief.

"It's finally over." she whispered. "But, I'm all alone.."

Usagi looked to the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled back at her. A sad smile formed.

"Well, maybe I'm not so alone."

She held Fighter's henshin, examining it.

"I wanted to say goodbye...or 'thank you'... I always forget.."

When Usagi looked down again, the henshin was gone, leaving a crystal. It was red and seemed to trap the starlight and moonlight together within it's fiery glow.

"Fighter." Usagi whispered, "I want to meet you again."

The crystal suddenly vanished, never to return again. It's owner never to be reborn again. Usagi sighed and stared at the night sky.

In the endless black of the night, a lone shooting star pierced the darkness.

Final author's note: Longest. Chapter. Ever. 31 pages, actually. Took me hours to type it!

I do hope you enjoyed. Please click the review button. Reviews make it seem like this story was worth the effort I put into it.


	36. Epilogue

A/N: Surprise! I got a few complaints of how the story left off, so I finally decided to write one more chapter, an Epilogue. If you liked where the story ended, then by all means skip this. I personally, loved how the story ended, but in the end, it's not to please ourselves that we write, ne?

Epilogue

Usagi sat at her desk, doing her homework. Yes, she was actually doing her homework. She had nothing else to do. The inners still hung out on occasion, but for the most part, everyone was living their own lives now.

Truth is, Usagi was doing her homework because she was bored and couldn't sleep. It was often like this these days. The radio purred next to her, nameless songs playing soft music. Nothing she recognized or cared for really. Usagi wasn't sure why she played it. Maybe because it reminded her of a different time...a time when Seiya Kou was always following her around..

Oh what she would give to be back there again...

_Search for your love..._

_ Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_ Usagi's head shot up. Nagareboshi He was playing. It played on this station, every now and then, as the Three Lights were still popular. "On this day, exactly one year ago, the Three Lights disappeared mysteriously and have yet to be found. Please, if you know any information, contact the authorities." The radio announcer voiced over the song. Usagi felt hot tears slip down her face as she heard Seiya's voice ringing out ever so clearly. "Seiya...I miss you..." She had hoped for a long time that they'd meet again, but it was unlikely. She had wished on Seiya's shooting star to see her again..but she guessed that was just impossible. Usagi crawled into her bed, clutching her pillow tightly as the tears began to fall. _Search for your love, sora no suishou..._ The song ended much to soon, and Usagi found herself unable to sleep. So she got up, and snuck downstairs. She listened near the door for a minute, no movement. Looks like she was in the clear. She slipped outside, deciding to take a small walk. Maybe that'd help her clear her head.

_Meanwhile..._

Seiya sighed, another dead end. She'd been wandering since she first got here. No matter where she went, it meant another dead end. She touched the wall softly, a single tear slipping down her face.

"Will I...ever get out?"

She turned around. She began walking again. She had to get out. She had to see Odango, that was the wish she had chosen, wasn't it? Seiya smiled slightly. This world of in between and nothing was driving her insane. It was an endless maze, with no sky and no ground beneath her. She was not dead, but she was not alive, either. Such is the fate of one who destroys their own star seed. But it had worked. Abyss was gone. Usagi was alive and well...last she checked. Seiya sighed heavily. She hadn't a clue to the time flow. She could have been in this miserable place for hours, or days..perhaps even years. She couldn't tell.

"Usagi...have you forgotten me?" Seiya asked pitifully. She hoped not..but..what if Usagi had? What if..Usagi was happy, with Mamoru, in their cute little palace of Crystal Tokyo right now?

She wouldn't want to deny Usagi happiness...but the thought of her moving on so easily made her blood boil. She had to get out of here. She needed answers. She began running, searching down passageways frantically. Her thoughts drifted to her comrades and previous princess. Healer..Maker..Kakyuu..they'd all be reborn, right?

..Right. They had to be. It tore at Seiya to think that they'd be stuck in this mess as well.

The hours droned on, and Seiya still hadn't made much headway. In frustration she slammed her fist into a wall.

"Damnit!" she cursed, panting

"Are you lost?" a small voice asked.

"Great, now I'm hearing things." Seiya grumbled.

"Hearing things?"

Seiya sighed and looked to the source of the voice, gasping slightly.

"Chibi...chibi?" she asked dumbly.

"Chibi Chibi!" the girl said with a wide grin. Seiya rushed over to her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Chibi Chibi repeated. Seiya laughed bitterly. "I haven't a clue."

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi squealed, running off.

"Oi! Don't just run off!" Seiya scolded, chasing after her. Chibi Chibi soon led Seiya to a garden. Seiya gasped in surprise, she had never found this place before. Chibi Chibi suddenly disappeared, leaving Seiya all alone.

"It was my imagination, after all.." she whispered, dropping heavily to her knees.

"It is unlike you to give up so easily, Fighter..." a soft voice echoed in her ears.

"Kakyuu-hime!" Seiya yelled, turning around softly. But the fireball princess was not there..

"I...I don't want to give up.." Seiya confessed, looking around her slowly. "But this is impossible...!"

"The chances of any situation in our universe being impossible, are well, impossible." Taiki sultry voice reminded her. "For it to exist, it must be possible."

Seiya blinked. "That's right...if I'm here..instead of completely gone, I must be able to get out."

A tiny hand grabbed Seiya's clothing, tugging to get her attention. Seiya looked down.

"Why are you here?" Chibi Chibi asked.

"Eh? I don't know.. I just..woke up here."

"Leave!" Chibi Chibi demanded with a pout.

"I..can't."

"Can't?" Chibi Chibi asked.

"See? There are walls everywhere!" Seiya said exasperatedly, gesturing to the maze.

"...Walls?" Chibi Chibi asked.

Seiya gasped, looking around her. Everything had disappeared.

"You finally figured it out." A soft voice said behind her, giggling slightly. Seiya turned.

"O-odango?"

"Ie, I am Sailor Cosmos. I've been watching over you. Are you ready to come back to reality?"

"H-hai..but..how is this possible? My starseed is gone...living beings need starseeds to exist..." Seiya protested. Cosmos smiled softly at her, reaching out her hand.

"Usagi wished on your shooting star- the end of your star seed, for you to return."

"I know that, but..how?"

Another giggle. "A senshi of the stars doesn't get it? You must be pretty dense." Seiya growled irritably. She didn't like these little games.

"When a star dies, a black hole is formed. That black hole sucks up everything within the immediate area, eventually forming a new star. You're starseed was destroyed, yes, but with such brilliance that it has come back even stronger." Cosmos explained.

"Then why..was I stuck here?" Seiya asked.

"Because you didn't accept the fact that you were not dead." Cosmos said.

"Dead..?"

"You expected to be dead, so easily, that when you were saved, you continued to tell yourself you were dead, resulting in this maze. This whole thing was of your own imagination.."

Seiya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair irritably. "Whatever, how do I get back?" she asked.

"...How do you always navigate, Seiya?" And with that, Cosmos faded, as did Chibi Chibi. Seiya was now alone.

"Navigate? Through the stars, of course, searching for the bright light that was my princess...oooh." Seiya smirked as the wheels turned. She closed her eyes, becoming a shooting star once more, searching for the brilliant shine that was her odango. She wasn't sure how far she had traveled when she found ground underneath her feet once more. She blinked several times to get used to the dim light.

Off in front of her, sitting on a park bench...two golden pigtails streamed over the back.

"O..Odango..." Seiya whispered in amazement. How she had made it back, she had no idea. Looking around her, hardly anything had changed.

Usagi sat down on the bench, feeling lonelier than ever. There were stars in the sky, yes, but for some reason, since the starlights disappeared, they seemed dimmer, as if mourning their loss. Usagi began humming Nagareboshi He subconsciously, shivering slightly as a cold breeze blew by.

Seiya heard Usagi humming, instantly recognizing the tune. With a small smile, Seiya opened her mouth, letting the words spill out.

"Tooi yozora kakenuketeku, Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima, Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)"

Usagi froze. She swore she could hear Seiya singing back to her. It must be her imagination...

"Odango..." Seiya whispered softly, walking towards her. Usagi turned her head, catching a glimpse of a flowing blue ponytail, of ivory skin and midnight blue eyes. Usagi jumped over the bench, running full force at Seiya. She didn't care if this was just a dream. It was the most wonderful one she'd ever had.

"Odango.." Seiya said once more as the blonde crashed into her embrace. Seiya held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"It's a dream..isn't it.." Usagi mumbled.

"Iie, you're not dreaming." Seiya promised. "I'm really here..."

Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes, tears beginning to fall.

"Come on Odango, tears don't suit you." Seiya chided, kissing her softly. Usagi felt herself melt into the kiss, unable to contain her happiness.

"My wish came true..."

A/N: I know it's not much, but this was kind of the end I had implied in the last chapter, although*cough* some of you didn't understand it! Meh, whatever. Hope those of you that read this last little bit enjoyed it.


End file.
